


The Crawl

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il rogo che distrugge il pianeta Corvinus in un'unica, terribile vampata, il Dottore - pazzo di dolore e colpa - crede di non aver più niente da dire. Decide di non prendere più companion, evita la Terra, dedica ogni sua ora a espiare la sua colpa.</p><p>Costretto dagli eventi a portare con sé uno scienziato umano dalla colonia extraterrestre 221b, scopre che è vero quanto disse una volta, da giovane. <i>Every lonely monster needs a companion</i>.</p><p>Nota: si tratta del Quindicesimo Dottore. Per maggiori informazioni relative a questa continuity, fare riferimento al <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/988808">Manifesto</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Racconto scritto per il [Quinto Big Bang](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Il mio gift ufficiale da parte di **Naripolpetta**  
> [Fluffiness in Radagast, Quadrant of Rhosgobel](http://i.imgur.com/smRYNmb.jpg)
> 
> E inoltre:
> 
> \- Mix 'ufficiale' compilato da me - [8 Tracks](http://8tracks.com/allons-y-c/the-crawl-1)  
> \- Mix compilato da **Cristina Caskett** e regalatomi per il mio compleanno  <3 - [8 Tracks](http://whovengerlockian.tumblr.com/post/63935686004/https-8tracks-com-cristina-caskett-the-one-that-g)  
> \- Mix ad opera di **Pans** , ILU bb - [8 Tracks](http://8tracks.com/pansy_love/i-never-dreamed-that-i-d-lose-somebody-like-you)

**The Crawl**

 

**Prologo**

**Corvinus, ultimo giorno di primavera secondo il calendario coraxiano**

Corvinus brucia e sfavilla, arde come un sole immenso giunto a fine corsa, pronto ad espandersi in una gigante rossa, a inghiottire qualsiasi cosa sulla sua traiettoria.

Corvinus brucia come un granaio sotto un sole inclemente d'estate, una fiammata alta e imponente come un'onda di marea, una fiammata vorace che incamera qualsiasi cosa, sputa fuori giusto un mucchietto di cenere.

Corvinus brucia come Gallifrey, arde brillante in un unico rogo funebre, e il crepitio delle fiamme si mischia a esplosioni lontane, grida sempre più rare, sempre più fievoli, il lamento di colonne e capitelli spinti ad infrangersi a terra dall'impeto del fuoco.

Le fiamme non arrivano fino all'Acropoli, ma divorano con denti arroventati la conca più depressa della Città Bassa, unita in un unico fronte luminoso.

Il Dottore sente il grido già formato in fondo alla gola, lo sente squarciargli la carne, lacerargli le mucose, bruciargli i polmoni come l'odore delle piume bruciate che si alza compatto dal rogo, colpisce le narici e vi resta senza remissione.

Per molto, molto tempo, il Dottore sentirà soltanto odore di piume bruciate, cenere e fumo. L'odore della morte su Corvinus, declinato in ogni sfumatura di nero e grigio e il blu-verde del sangue dei coraxiani.

Il Dottore fa un passo avanti, si avvicina al ciglio della piazza di pietra che circonda il Tempio. La Città Bassa è ai suoi piedi, in un groviglio fumante di fiamme e cadaveri piumati e rovine. 

Non c'è più niente da fare. Ha perso. Ha perso per sé e per tutti i coraxiani, ha perso e Corvinus brucia in un accecante lampo di luce, si estingue in una vampata e il Dottore grida, grida contro il fuoco e la fuliggine e le piume strinate, grida impotente contro il destino che gli ha forzato la mano, che gli ha tolto la carta vincente. 

No, grida contro se stesso, contro l'inutile massacro di un popolo buono e innocente, grida il dolore di una bestia antica e ferita e colpevole di eccessivo orgoglio. 

Crolla in ginocchio, si ammassa in posizione fetale, nasconde la testa sotto le mani e urla ancora, grida finché non perde la voce, grida finché l'ultimo fuoco non si è spento in fondo alla Città Bassa.

 

-

 

Quando i fuochi si spengono il pianeta continua a fumare in lunghe spirali. Poi si alza un vento freddo che scalcia la cenere in alte volute, la costringe in mulinelli vorticosi, la sparge ai quattro punti cardinali.

Il cielo è scomparso sotto uno strato spesso di nuvole, fuliggine e fumo, l'intero pianeta è piombato nel buio e nel silenzio.

Il Dottore cerca a tentoni la strada per scendere dall'Acropoli. Il buio è fitto, il cielo è cieco, non c'è una luce per orientarsi, soltanto la puzza persistente delle piume, i piccoli cumuli di minuscoli cadaveri alati in cui continua a inciampare. 

Non c'è più nessuno qui. Non c'è nessun altro essere vivente, a parte lui e la TARDIS, che l'attende paziente da qualche parte ai piedi dell'Acropoli, unica e rassicurante macchia di blu in un mare di nero e grigio e sangue blu petrolio.

Non c'è più nessuno qui. Corvinus è perduto, i coraxiani sono estinti, un intero mondo è stato condannato all'oblio e al silenzio dal più violento dei massacri e dal più impotente degli dèi. 

Non può succedere ancora, non _deve_ succedere ancora. 

Ed è successo. 

Al sicuro dietro le porte della TARDIS il Dottore abbassa lo sguardo, alza le mani, le trova macchiate in parti uguali di sangue rosso e blu-verde. Striscia in ginocchio contro le porte di legno, nasconde il viso tra le mani. 

Corvinus è perduto, a lui resta soltanto la colpa. 

 

-

 

**221b, colonia umana (giurisdizione del pianeta base Hudson nel sistema Baker Street), anno 63, quarto mese.**

 

Quando giunge nel sistema Baker Street, il Dottore è in viaggio da solo da abbastanza tempo perché le ceneri di Corvinus si siano assestate e il rogo abbia smesso di fumare. 

È la prima volta che si permette di uscire dal Vortice, la prima volta che ne abbandona la relativa sicurezza per considerare anche solo la possibilità di concedersi compagnia e contatto. 

Oh, il fatto che ci pensi non significa che sia convinto di dover assecondare il proprio desiderio. Da solo con se stesso e la TARDIS per lunghi mesi che neanche ha contato, non ha pensato per un istante di essere in grado di toccare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, senza trasformarla in un mucchio di cenere. 

Il periodo appena trascorso gli sembra un brutto déjà vu, una copia sgradevole di qualcosa che ha già vissuto, qualcosa che l'ha segnato e di cui non si è mai veramente liberato. Con una vita lunga come la sua è impossibile non ripetersi, e non crede neanche di avere il diritto di confrontare quest'ultima macchia sulla sua anima con la più antica e consumata bruciatura. Entrambe lo sfigurano e lo avvelenano, e il fatto che per una sia passato abbastanza tempo da smussarne gli spigoli non vuol dire che valga meno dell'altra. Come se poi fosse giusto anche solo confrontare eventi di questo genere.

Sbuca quindi dal Vortice nel Sistema Baker Street, in un punto qualsiasi della sua linea temporale. Non ha ancora intenzione di atterrare in alcun posto, quanto piuttosto di sorvolare questo o quel pianeta, osservare dallo spazio i segni della vita, trarne un sospetto di compagnia.  
Nel Vortice c'è così tanta solitudine, e silenzio.

Spinge la TARDIS in orbita intorno ad un pianeta verde e blu come la sua amata Terra, sulla quale non torna da ben prima di diventare il Quindicesimo. I continenti sono tutti sbagliati, il verde è anche troppo cupo e le fasce dell'atmosfera hanno forme strane, ma 221b orbita intorno ad una stella simile al Sole, con tempi simili a quelli del vecchio Sol3, e possiede un paio di piccoli satelliti butterati che ricordano tanto la Luna.

Nessuno su 221b si scomoderà mai a raggiungerli e a piantarvi bandiere, ma il pianeta intorno al quale ruota lentamente è l'illusione quasi perfetta di un mondo che per molto tempo ha considerato una nuova casa, lui che come uno zingaro spaziale una casa non ce l'ha più. 

C'è già stato, su 221b, all'inizio di questa vita. Il pianeta era ancora quasi completamente selvaggio, con soltanto una piccola base in una zona pianeggiante, sufficiente alla sopravvivenza di un gruppo di coloni, per lo più scienziati protetti da una sparuta squadra militare. Il Dottore ricorda quasi con affetto lo schianto colossale della TARDIS nel mezzo di una radura lussureggiante, e il fatto che avesse sputato fumo e felci in egual misura per ore, prima di spegnere i motori con un sospiro esausto. Al Dottore non era rimasto che avviarsi verso la base, e cercare aiuto.

Quanto tempo è passato per il pianeta e per la sua gente, da allora? Il Dottore controlla la sua strumentazione, calcola la data corrente, determina una differenza di circa quarant'anni. Per una popolazione umana, per quanto avanzata tecnologicamente, quarant'anni sono ancora sufficienti al passaggio di una generazione. 

Lo scanner gli rimanda immagini della superficie del pianeta. È ancora evidentemente poco popolato, conserva zone selvagge (molte meno, rispetto alla sua ultima visita) e relativamente incontaminate. 

La base scientifica è cresciuta a dismisura, copre ormai oltre la metà del pianeta, una città del futuro sotto un agglomerato di cupole, come bolle di sapone raggruppate su di un vetro bagnato.

Il Dottore smette di guardare, si appoggia alla console, indeciso sul da farsi. Non può più sopportare il silenzio e la solitudine del Vortice, la sola compagnia di se stesso e dei propri pensieri.

D'altra parte, su 221b non ci sono mai state guerre. I coloni umani dal pianeta base Hudson hanno stabilito accampamenti, ormai più di sessant'anni fa, hanno iniziato ad esplorarlo, l'hanno terraformato per quanto necessario.

Questo mondo non era ancora arrivato a produrre una razza intelligente, ma conteneva, contiene ancora flora e fauna in quantità e diversità. 

Il Dottore non è sicuro di voler atterrare su 221b. Non c'è mai stata una guerra e ha timore di portare con sé morte e distruzione.

Allunga una mano sui comandi, pronto a cambiare rotta, a portare il proprio desiderio altrove, dove non potrà fare danno. Forse se atterrasse su di un asteroide deserto sarebbe ragionevolmente sicuro, ma cosa ci sarebbe da vedere in un posto del genere? Certo non troverebbe la compagnia di cui sente dolorosamente la mancanza.

Mentre esita la decisione viene presa per lui. La TARDIS capta una richiesta d'aiuto dal pianeta in basso. È soltanto un codice giallo, non è una questione di vita o di morte che richieda la massima urgenza, ma ha il potere di sospingere di quel tanto che basta l'indecisione del Dottore.

Non è mai stato in grado di resistere ad una richiesta d'aiuto, comunque, senza provare l'insopportabile prurito nelle dita di chi deve a tutti i costi dare una mano e rendersi utile, lavando via un po' di detriti dalla coscienza nel contempo. È soltanto un codice giallo, e il Dottore imposta i protocolli di discesa con una scintilla di- eccitazione? No, è un'emozione troppo violenta e i suoi sentimenti sono ancora bruciati, riarsi e neri. Ma è un codice giallo, e il suo aiuto potrebbe essere utile, e il suo gesto ad un tempo egoista e disinteressato lo distrarrà per qualche minuto dai pensieri e dagli incubi ad occhi aperti che lo tormentano. 

_È soltanto un'emergenza minore_ , si dice, _non è una faccenda di vita o di morte_. Anche se dovesse sbagliare, anche se dovesse causare ulteriore male, se è soltanto una piccola emergenza gli effetti del suo tocco contaminato non saranno così gravi.

 

-

 

Una volta a terra esita prima di mettere la testa fuori dalle porte della TARDIS. Ci sono mille motivi per cambiare idea e mille motivi per non ritenerla affatto una buona decisione. 

“Cosa devo fare, vecchia ragazza?” mormora alla TARDIS, ed è la domanda sbagliata. La nave spegne i motori con un sibilo discendente che ha del definitivo e gli spalanca le porte con un gesto perentorio.

“Va bene, va bene, ho capito,” sospira il Dottore, e mette un piede fuori con aria guardinga, aggrappato agli stipiti come se temesse l'attacco in massa delle orde di Ghengis Khan.

La TARDIS l'ha condotto nel cuore della base, nei pressi degli edifici più vecchi, quelli che ha già visto durante la sua precedente visita. Si tratta nella fattispecie di un hangar per il ricovero delle astronavi intrasistema. Un breve sguardo gli conferma l'impressione che siano tutte troppo danneggiate per viaggiare ancora, magari in attesa di essere dismesse e smantellate, i materiali riutilizzati per qualche altro scopo. 

“Ah, non sei cambiato affatto.”

  
La voce lo sorprende mezzo infilato sotto un reattore per assecondare quella curiosità innata che è sempre stata più forte di lui. Tutte queste navi danneggiate su di una colonia tanto giovane? È un enigma, un puzzle, e la sua natura non permette che lo ignori. 

Si alza di scatto, colto di sorpresa, e dà una gran zuccata contro il reattore. Riemerge massaggiandosi la nuca con una brutta smorfia sul viso, e localizza la fonte della voce. È la prima voce che ode da quando si è esiliato nel Vortice, le prime parole che gli colpiscono le orecchie senza un urlo o un gemito di dolore. È un bel cambiamento. 

La voce appartiene ad un uomo bruno sulla cinquantina, con un gran sorriso bianco e lucenti capelli scuri ingentiliti da una spruzzata di nobile grigio sulle tempie.

“Non posso dire lo stesso per me, ovviamente,” continua l'uomo in tono allegro, mentre il Dottore si tasta la parte offesa e pulsante.

“Cosa?” gracchia stupidamente, ma stringe la mano dell'uomo quando questi gliela porge in saluto. 

“Carlos Solis, Dottore, ricordi? Ero soltanto un ragazzino quando ti sei schiantato sul nostro pianeta.”

"Carlos? Carlos...?" Il Dottore impiega un minuto buono per riordinare le idee, sempre strofinandosi la nuca dolente, aggrotta le sopracciglia al sorriso gentile e aperto di Carlos, poi sembra colpito da un pensiero improvviso.

"Ah! Carlos! Quel marmocchio che mi stava sempre tra i piedi?"

Si accorge soltanto dopo di aver detto qualcosa di offensivo e desidera non averlo fatto. L'ibernazione nel Vortice non ha migliorato le sue maniere. È sempre maleducato e per niente rosso di capelli, e la cosa sembra peggiorare costantemente.

Carlos scoppia a ridere.

Che cosa buffa una risata, uno sforzo che coinvolge tutto il corpo per disperdere poi cosa? Un eccesso di allegria? Può denotare imbarazzo e può essere falsa. E può essere sincera come quella di Carlos, un suono che il Dottore non è proprio più abituato a sentire. Ridere, davvero, gli sembra strano e fuori luogo come mettersi a ballare una danza di corteggiamento del pianeta Tarantula, dove tutti ballano come invasati fino a cascare in trance.

"Proprio io," continua Carlos, aggiustandosi gli occhiali un po' storti sul naso, "non potevo proprio starmene alla larga. Ma seguimi, lascia che ti mostri la base. Èun po' cambiata dall'ultima volta."

Carlos lo conduce attraverso lunghi corridoi trasparenti verso le zone più nuove della base. Giungono ad una grande rotonda che collega dieci o dodici corridoi, disposti a raggiera in ogni direzione, schiacciati da un lato dallo spicchio di una serra idroponica vecchio stile, con tanto di targa commemorativa della Grande Mutazione degli Asparagi del 47.

"Da quella parte ci sono le caserme, e da questa parte invece i quartieri abitativi," spiega Carlos, proseguendo a passo svelto per i corridoi illuminati da scacchi di luce solare. Il Dottore un po' ascolta, un po' riflette ancora una volta che per quanto gli umani siano in gamba a fondare città e basi un po' dovunque, in qualsiasi condizione, non pensano mai a implementare degli scooter per spostarsi da una parte all'altra. O dei monopattini. Monopattini a propulsione.

“Laggiù l'infermeria, e qui invece entriamo nella zona dei laboratori, che sono collegati alle nuove serre. Poi...”

Il Dottore perde subito il filo. Non è un giudizio sull'eloquio di Carlos, in un altro momento sarebbe anche interessato a scoprire i dettagli della vita sulla base, la sua organizzazione senza dubbio capillare. È una sorta di città-stato che copre oltre metà del pianeta, organizzata in sezioni e divisioni, quartieri e aree. È un agglomerato estremamente artificiale nel mezzo di un pianeta che ancora conserva molti elementi naturali. 

La base ha, nelle sue parti più vecchie, ormai quasi sessant'anni. Continuerà a crescere come un mostro tentacolare fino ad abbracciare l'intera superficie del pianeta, si svilupperà in verticale oltre che in orizzontale, crescerà finché qualche terribile evento non metterà fine al suo sviluppo. Una pandemia impossibile da debellare per la debolezza del patrimonio genetico condiviso, ad esempio. Una guerra civile e sanguinosa, o magari l'intervento esterno di estranei malintenzionati. 

Non ci saranno mai rovine di antiche civiltà, su questo pianeta, non ci saranno mai città tradizionali. 

Il Dottore scuote la testa dai suoi pensieri cupi, si rende conto che sta seguendo Carlos da abbastanza tempo da essersi stancato un po', e che l'uomo ha continuato allegramente a cianciare anche in assenza di un suo qualsiasi cenno di partecipazione.

“... e questo è il nuovo hangar. Quello in cui sei atterrato è il primo hangar della base, tutte quelle astronavi sono in disuso e andranno dismesse. Sto aspettando che il nostro capo-tecnico si dia da fare, i materiali ci servono. Ma abbiamo avuto un'altra emergenza e quella faccenda è passata in secondo piano. Ecco qui, ti presento le DRYAD,” termina Carlos con un sorriso fiero, fermandosi sulla soglia di quella che sembra una serra, piuttosto che un hangar.

Sei o sette piccole navi spaziali – intrasistema, senza dubbio – sono adagiate sul terreno non pavimentato al di sotto della cupola apribile dell'hangar, ognuna al centro di ordinate spire di cavi e- _liane?_

Il Dottore fa un passo avanti prima di rendersene conto, due passi, in tre passi è al fianco di una delle navi, allunga una mano per appoggiarla ad un pannello metallico perforato nei pressi della zona motori. Sente il metallo sotto la pelle, e un sottile brusio per niente artificiale sotto i polpastrelli. 

A bocca aperta, si rende conto che cavi e liane entrano ed escono dal fianco della nave, ognuno collegato ad un apposito bocchettone. Segue un cavo fino al macchinario dal quale sbuca, torna indietro, prova a seguire una liana. La trova inserita in un foro sul fondo della nave, una sorta di bocca vegetale come ascidi su di una pianta carnivora. L'altro capo della liana origina da una pianta tentacolare posta nel centro dell'hangar e allla quale tutte le altri navi sembrano essere collegate.

“Ma tu sei una bellezza...” mormora tra sé e sé, girando intorno alla nave per osservarne la ridotta cabina comandi, chinandosi per guardare meglio sotto di essa, alzandosi sulle punte per spiare nel vano motori attraverso un'altra griglia. Si accorge appena dello sguardo divertito e fiero di Carlos su di lui, mentre curiosa con l'eccitazione di un bambino intorno all'astronave ibrida. Non saprebbe neanche dire da quanto tempo non si è sentito così, con entrambi i cuori spinti in gola dalla curiosità estrema, dal desiderio di voler sapere tutto e subito, toccare e sperimentare e provare e magari anche rompere sì, perché rompere è inevitabile ed è difficile fare la frittata perfetta se non vengono rotte e rovinate un po' di uova.

È talmente preso dalla DRYAD – connubio perfetto di pianta e macchina, semisenziente, _viva_! - e dalle decine di domande che gli si affollano nella testa, dal ricordo virato in seppia di una grossa astronave schiantata su di un pianeta deserto e di un appuntamento con una donna attraente e pericolosa, che non si accorge di nient'altro. Pensa agli alberi bionici sulla Byzantium e alle Louboutin di River Song (due ricordi legati indissolubilmente, come in un vorticoso giro di tango) e non si rende conto che qualcun altro è entrato nell'hangar, ha salutato Carlos, si è diretto proprio nella sua direzione sotto il peso di un cumulo di contenitori e fascicoli che gli oscurano la vista.

Lo schianto è inevitabile e piuttosto ridicolo. Il Dottore finisce seduto a terra con uno sbuffo sorpreso, in mezzo alle spire di una liana, circondato da fascicoli spaginati e contenitori ribaltati.

L'altro balza subito in piedi dal suo groviglio di cavi, inizia a raccogliere i fogli volanti in gran fretta, scambiando nel frattempo un paio di battute con Carlos. 

“Shadrach, è tutto pronto, voglio sperare,” domanda Carlos. Pur un po' frastornato, il Dottore si sorprende al mutamento nel tono dell'uomo. Pacato ma un po' distante, sorridente ma con una vena di autorità. 

“Sì, Carlos, sì. Le DRYAD hanno bisogno di quel vaccino,” prosegue l'uomo più giovane – Shadrach? - raddrizzando i fogli in un fasciscolo e passandosi una mano in mezzo ai ricci, “non c'è modo di sintetizzarlo in laboratorio, e la pianta-madre è esausta, non può guarirle tutte.”

“Quindi la missione su Hudson è inevitabile.”

Shadrach appoggia i suoi fascicoli in un angolo, raggruppa i suoi campioni, controllando che lo scossone non li abbia danneggiati troppo, poi sospira un po' e annuisce, accarezzando piano il fianco di una delle DRYAD.

“Sono _ammalate,_ non danneggiate. La parte meccanica è in perfetto ordine, la parte vegetale ha bisogno di cure di cui non dispongo. Su Hudson hanno il vaccino, e conto di procurarmi gli strumenti per produrlo, una volta di ritorno.”

Il Dottore si era un po' dimenticato della complessità dei rapporti umani, nel suo lungo tempo da solo nel Vortice. Carlos ha senza dubbio alte responsabilità, probabilmente coordina parte delle attività della base. Non è sicuro che Carlos non gliene abbia parlato durante la visita alla base, ma non ha ascoltato, e se ne pente poco. Osservare le interazioni dei due umani ha un che di affascinante e nuovo, dopo essersene privato per così tanto tempo.

“D'accordo.” Carlos annuisce, convinto ma preoccupato da qualcosa che il Dottore non tarda a scoprire. “Resta il problema di come andare su Hudson. Le DRYAD non possono viaggiare, e nessuna delle vecchie navette intrasistema è operativa. Hudson ha risposto ai nostri segnali?”

Shadrach scuote la testa e i riccioli, no.

“Non rispondono, ma è come se i nostri segnali non fossero neanche ricevuti. Al momento siamo isolati.”

In un'altra vita il Dottore si sarebbe già fatto avanti, interrompendo maleducatamente la discussione tra i due uomini e redimendo la propria maleducazione con l'offerta generosa di un passaggio a bordo della TARDIS. Gli costerebbe meno di niente farsi carico di Shadrach e di una certa quantità di materiali e balzare da 221b a Hudson nel tempo strettamente necessario a pronunciare la parola ' _whorp'_. 

Questo, in un'altra vita. Non nega di essere incuriosito, persino eccitato, dal lavoro della base, dalle magnifiche astronavi ibride, da quanto viene detto e da quanto _non_ viene detto da Carlos e dal suo assistente. Esseri umani, sempre pieni di sorprese e di meraviglie almeno quanto contengono meschinità e piccolezza. Sono fragili e tenaci, minuscoli e immensi, e li ama, li ha sempre amati così tanto. 

Ma la sua esaltazione ha vita breve, si prosciuga attimo dopo attimo lasciandolo stanco e combattuto. 

Nessuno mette piede sulla TARDIS da dopo Corvinus, nessuno ha il permesso di parlargli da dopo Corvinus. Oggi ha fatto più conversazione di quanta ne abbia fatta per mesi, nel Vortice. Si sente protettivo e impaurito nei confronti della sua scelta di essere un eremita, e protettivo e impaurito nei confronti di questi splendidi umani dei quali si sente le vite tra le mani.

“Devo sentire Scott,” sta dicendo Carlos quando il Dottore si risintonizza sulla loro conversazione, “vedere se è possibile mettere una delle vecchie navi in condizioni di viaggiare. Basta che arrivi in un pezzo su Hudson, per il ritorno potresti aspettare il passaggio della _H.M.S. Arcadia._ ”

“No, Carlos, è tra oltre un mese. Le DRYAD non possono restare in queste condizioni per un mese. Non insisterei se non fosse così urgente.”

Carlos considera le parole di Shadrach per un attimo, concentrato e con la fronte aggrottata, poi vede il Dottore che osserva lo scambio in silenzio, e cambia bruscamente discorso.

“Shadrach, non ti ho presentato il Dottore, vero?”

Il Dottore vede il viso di Shadrach tentare disperatamente di non prendere un'espressione seccata mentre l'uomo più giovane si volta per guardarlo per la prima volta da quando si sono scontrati. È chiaro che l'argomento gli sta molto a cuore, e che la divagazione di Carlos lo infastidisce quasi quanto la presenza di un estraneo. È una reazione istintiva e maleducata e va benissimo, perché è spontanea e semplice, e il Dottore ha bisogno di semplicità, in questo momento.

“Non vedo cosa- oh, e va bene,” ribatte Shadrach quando uno sguardo di Carlos lo fulmina sul posto. Si fa avanti e stringe la mano al Dottore con un gesto secco e energico. 

“Shadrach Ford, xenodendrobiologo.”

“Io sono il Dottore, sono soltanto di passaggio.” Shadrach è talmente distratto dalle proprie faccende che non si ferma neanche a pensare alla consueta, ridicola domanda che segue ogni presentazione del Dottore. Non gli chiede di aggiungere un nome e cognome alla sua qualifica, quasi si dimenticherebbe della sua presenza dopo averlo salutato se un particolare non rendesse improvvisamente il Dottore degno di considerazione.

“Di passaggio, ha detto?”

“Sì, ho lasciato la mia TARDIS nel vecchio hangar, ma contavo di ripartire a breve...” Non ha proprio voglia di spiegarsi, né di raccontare. Scendere su 221b forse non è stato un errore, ma forse non è ancora pronto ad essere in mezzo alla gente e alle loro faccende, alle decine di loro minuscole priorità e urgenze. Forse dovrebbe soltanto girare i tacchi e tornare alla TARDIS e lasciarsi anestetizzare dal fruscio del Vortice.

“Mi scusi, ma lei ha un'astronave? Capace di voli intrasistema?” 

“Io? Sì, tecnicamente.” Ha la spiegazione sulla punta della lingua, la precisazione fastidiosa del fatto che la sua amata TARDIS sia più esattamente una macchina dello spazio-tempo, con una matrice a undici dimensioni e che esiste simultaneamente in ogni momento, in ogni luogo. Ma non può costringersi a spiattellarla. 

“E _tecnicamente_ potrebbe darmi un passaggio fino a Hudson e riportarmi indietro?”

Che domande. La TARDIS potrebbe prelevare Shadrach e depositarlo su Hudson senza lo scarto di un secondo, e riportarlo su 221b nell'esatto momento della sua partenza. 

“Potrei, sì, se non avessi delle... faccende. Urgenti, sa.” Non ha proprio niente da fare, e intende continuare a _non_ farlo.

“Shadrach ha ragione, Dottore. Se potessi dargli un passaggio ci saresti di enorme aiuto. Non riusciamo a comunicare con Hudson, non sanno che siamo nei guai. Ma se ricordo bene, non dovrebbe essere un grosso sforzo per la tua TARDIS, vero?” domanda Carlos, inserendosi nel discorso con il suo eloquio forbito. 

Al Dottore non resta che capitolare, anche se reagisce d'istinto con un senso di repulsione all'idea di estranei nella sua TARDIS, all'idea di dover _parlare_ con quegli estranei, di dover comunque essere responsabile di loro nel breve tempo di permanenza a bordo. Vorrebbe rispondere che non è un servizio taxi intrasistema, e che è venuto a trovarli soltanto per il desiderio egoista di non essere disperatamente solo, ma le parole lo tradiscono e si sorprende ad annuire lentamente. 

“No, nient'affatto.” Fa una pausa, sospira. “Posso riportarti qui cinque minuti dopo la partenza. La TARDIS può.”

Carlos sorride, Shadrach fa un cenno d'assenso con la testa riccioluta, poi i due uomini riprendono a discutere dei dettagli della missione. 

Il Dottore si chiede dove sia andata a finire la sua determinazione a non lasciarsi toccare e coinvolgere, ad osservare tranquillamente da lontano 221b e la sua popolazione umana, ma non ha bisogno di pensare a lungo. Se c'è una cosa alla quale non ha mai potuto resistere, è sempre stata una richiesta d'aiuto.

 

-

 

Il Dottore è colpito dall'efficienza con cui Shadrach, una volta avuto l'ok da Carlos, prepara il materiale per la spedizione: campioni di vario genere provenienti dalle piante malate, dossier corredati di grafici e analisi degli andamenti, rapporti da consegnare alla direzione scientifica del dipartimento di xenodendrobiologia su Hudson.

Il Dottore osserva Shadrach Ford più che incuriosito. La sua stima è che sia relativamente giovane sulla scala di una vita umana – pressappoco a metà strada tra trenta e quaranta? - mentre la sua qualifica altamente specializzata parla di lunghi studi, e il suo modo di fare accenna ad un certo grado di addestramento militare.

Si sente quasi sorridere attraverso il broncio seccato in cui si è costretto al pensiero di avere ospiti a bordo. Ha collezionato ogni possibile combinazione di qualifiche nel corso dei suoi viaggi, dai medici di guerra ai chierici guerrieri ai monaci shaolin nella Scozia del Diciannovesimo secolo, ma lo xenodendrobiologo doveva ancora capitargli.

Shadrach accumula la sua roba ordinatamente in un angolo all'ingresso della TARDIS, aggiunge una compatta borsa di effetti personali, si congeda da Carlos, si dichiara pronto a partire.

È proprio quando sente Carlos raccomandargli di fargli avere notizie il più possibile – inutile, perché con la TARDIS impiegheranno dieci minuti tra andata e ritorno; e contraddittorio, perché la base è isolata – che il Dottore si rende conto di un particolare che l'ha infastidito fin dalla decisione di atterrare su 221b. 

L'allarme non proveniva dalla base, non poteva provenire in alcun modo dalla base.

“Hai qualcosa da dirmi?” mormora alla TARDIS, osservando il Time Rotor fermo e quieto nella sua colonnina. Lo schermo dello scanner resta cocciutamente bloccato su di un monoscopio – la schermata fissa alla fine delle vecchie trasmissioni televisive terrestri – anche se la TARDIS accende e spegne un paio di led colorati, neanche gli stesse facendo l'occhietto.

“Di chi era l'allarme che hai captato? La base non poteva trasmetterlo, ma tu hai registrato lo stesso un segnale... a meno che non fosse un segnale organico? Vecchia ragazza, hai captato una richiesta d'aiuto dalle DRYAD?”

Bingo! La console della TARDIS si illumina a festa, e lo scanner riprende vita. Il Dottore si lascia sorridere per un attimo, un sorriso piccolo e sincero che gli distende il viso sempre contratto. Fa una carezzina alla console pensando di essere un grosso ingrato. Per tutta la sua solitudine ha sempre avuto con sé una compagnia più che fondamentale. Oh, sa che la TARDIS sa che la sua presenza non può bastargli, non può dargli quel calore e quel contatto che lui desidera così disperatamente. (Ma quanto sarebbe solo, se lei non ci fosse?)

Shadrach torna a bordo con aria definitiva, si guarda intorno per un attimo, sbatte le palpebre e sembra metter via accuratamente un dato acquisito. Il Dottore immagina di doversi accontentare di questa misera reazione agli interni sbalorditivi della sua adorata nave. Questo qui è uno scienziato, lavora su astronavi ibride metà meccaniche e metà vegetali, rozzamente coscienti ma senza dubbio vive. Cosa vuoi che sia una cabina blu più grande all'interno?

“Se è tutto pronto partiamo,” dice il Dottore dopo un attimo, e Shadrach annuisce. Prima partono, prima faranno ritorno, e il Dottore potrà tornare al suo vagabondaggio senza meta nel Vortice. 

 

-

 

**Euridix, Agorà 'Daedalos', Galassia 'Tà Kalà'**

 

Su Hudson non ci arrivano mai.

Il Dottore imposta le coordinate e avvia le procedure di decollo, ma prima che possa rendersi conto di quanto sta accadendo la TARDIS viene sbalzata dal Vortice con uno scossone che spedisce entrambi sulla grata della sala controllo, mentre la Cloister Bell sputa fuori il suo rintocco più angosciante.

Cinque secondi più tardi la TARDIS cade dal cielo in una lunga spirale discendente e irregolare, si conficca a fondo su di una spiaggia pallida del pianeta Euridix. 

Precipita a tale velocità attraverso le fasce dell'atmosfera da regalarsi strisce scolorite e bruciacchiate sui fianchi della cabina esterna, e subisce una malfunzione talmente grave da disattivare qualsiasi sistema.

Caracolla sulla spiaggia lasciandosi dietro una scia di sabbia fusa in vetro dal calore dell'impatto, si abbatte su di un fianco, spalancando le porte e vomitando fuori spesse e scure volute di fumo, il Dottore, Shadrach.

Il Dottore rotola sulla sabbia trasparente e affilata, perde momento e si accascia sul terreno con gli occhi strizzati.

Non riesce a respirare: tra il fumo e la sabbia tutto brucia e gratta, ogni respiro è come voler forzare fuori una nube di fuliggine rovente. 

Non respira e non vede, i granelli di sabbia tagliano e graffiano sotto i palmi, e il Dottore ha ancora sufficiente presenza di spirito per rendersi conto che è meglio evitare la sabbia negli occhi, ma il fumo della TARDIS l'ha ingolfato in pieno e si sente lacrimare attraverso le ciglia serrate.

Dietro di sé, da qualche parte, ci deve essere Shadrach Ford. Il Dottore lo sente tossire forte, fino al punto in cui deve essere doloroso, fino a che il colpo di tosse non gli si ferma nel petto, lo dilania tra la necessità di tossire e quella di evitare un dolore lacerante.

La tosse vince, come è quasi sempre il caso, e se il Dottore guardasse Shadrach e non l'interno delle proprie palpebre, lo vedrebbe piegato in due contro gli spasmi, con il viso bagnato di lacrime per il troppo sforzo.

Dovrebbe preoccuparsi di lui e della sua incolumità forse ancora prima di affrontare il guasto della TARDIS, ma l'unica cosa che riesce a pensare, mentre sbatte le palpebre sui grumi di lacrime tentando di riaprire gli occhi e guardarsi intorno, è che non ha la forza di affrontare tutto questo.

Il suo attimo di intromissione nelle faccende di 221b gli è valso un'avventura in piena regola – deve essere sincero, molte delle sue avventure sono iniziate per molto meno, e con molta meno pompa e circostanza, e in un'altra vita persino questo atterraggio maldestro e allarmante gli sarebbe sembrato divertente – e ora che ne ha le mani piene non sa come sbrogliare la matassa.

Shadrach ha smesso di tossire, anche se il suo respiro è irregolare e apparentemente doloroso. Il Dottore l'avverte avvicinarsi scivolando nella sabbia troppo fine, sbuffando e schiarendosi la gola.

“Che diavolo è successo? Dove siamo? Questo non è Hudson.”

Il Dottore vorrebbe rispondergli, urlargli che non sa rispondere né alla prima né alla seconda domanda, e che in quanto alla terza osservazione si esenta dal rispondere in maniera volgare. 

Non fa niente di tutto ciò.

Tira un respiro che gli riempie i polmoni di spilli, si passa una mano sul viso per disperdere sabbia e lacrime, si costringe ad alzare lo sguardo sull'espressione tempestosa di Shadrach, che l'osserva critico, irritato e più spaventato di quanto possa ammettere. 

“Non lo so,” risponde. “Una malfunzione critica, suppongo,” prosegue, voltandosi per osservare la sagoma della TARDIS reclinata sul fianco, occupata a vomitare colonne di fumo scuro e denso dalle porte aperte. Ne avrà per un pezzo, anche solo per riattivare gli strumenti di diagnostica e avviare delle riparazioni automatiche.

“Non so dove siamo, ma la TARDIS non può viaggiare in questo momento. Deve iniziare a ripararsi prima che io possa giudicare i danni.”  
“Quindi?” 

Il Dottore non avrebbe neanche bisogno di alcun potere telepatico per leggere preoccupazione e furia sul viso di Shadrach. Sta pensando alle sue piante malate e alla sua missione, alla propria sicurezza personale. Gli è appena sorto con sgomento il pensiero di trovarsi su di un pianeta sconosciuto, in un tempo sconosciuto, con un uomo strano che conosce appena. 

In fondo alla fila di emozioni, nascosto per il momento ancora ad entrambi c'è anche il bocciolo di una curiosità minuscola, quella molla microscopica che, inconsapevolmente, il Dottore ha sempre saputo riconoscere e far scattare negli umani che sarebbero diventati i suoi compagni di viaggio.

“Quindi non ci resta che aspettare. Non qui, magari,” aggiunge, guardandosi intorno con un ultimo colpo di tosse.

“Perché?”  
Il Dottore non ha bisogno di rispondergli. Shadrach scivola un po' nella sabbia troppo fine e bagnata sul declivio della battigia, viene schizzato dal ricciolo birichino di un'onda traslucida. Sul tessuto dei suoi calzoni le gocce frizzano e schiumano, lasciandosi dietro altrettanti fori dai bordi bruciati. 

“Beh,” considera il Dottore, vagamente divertito suo malgrado. “Quello mi pare un ottimo motivo. Dovremmo cercare riparo.”

Si scherma gli occhi con la mano contro il riverbero di un cielo esangue sul pallore della spiaggia e delle onde, infinite variazioni di grigi, azzurri e verdi al confine estremo del bianco, praticamente indistinguibili e considerati colori soltanto perché un passo prima dell'assenza totale di colore.

Dal lato opposto al mare acido sorgono delle mura bianche e prive di qualsiasi appiglio, segno, incisione. Si sviluppano a perdita d'occhio e curvano ad imbuto nel centro, dove si apre incredibilmente nera su tutto quel bianco accecante una piccola soglia priva di uscio. 

Il Dottore esita. 

Oltre quell'entrata potrebbe celarsi un pericolo peggiore. Potrebbe trattarsi di una trappola o di un inganno, e potrebbe invece essere un rifugio sicuro, per quanto si senta portato a dubitarne. 

Non ha molta scelta comunque, perché un grande sole bianco e luminoso sbuca dalla sottile coltre di nubi e foschia che ricopre il cielo quasi candido, e ogni singolo granello di sabbia, ogni singola onda prende fuoco e si accende di mille riflessi abbacinanti.

“Corri!” esclama, avvicinandosi a grandi passi alla porta buia, alla sua promessa di ombra e riposo per la vista. 

Shadrach lo segue, affondando nella sabbia che arde e sfavilla, ed entrambi accolgono le tenebre improvvise e fitte oltre la soglia con un sentito sospiro di sollievo.

Appoggiato alla superficie fredda della parete dietro di lui, il Dottore prova a schiudere gli occhi, incontra soltanto un buio che lentamente si schiarisce in penombra. L'entrata senza porta è a pochi passi di distanza, un riquadro ancora più sfolgorante ora che è incorniciato dai toni sobri dell'ombra. Il Dottore non riesce a guardarlo per più di pochi secondi, distoglie subito lo sguardo e lascia che si abitui al nuovo ambiente.

La parola la pronuncia Shadrach dopo un attimo, già di nuovo in piedi e incapace di star fermo. Muove qualche passo, esplora il breve corridoio nel quale sembrano essere finiti, si interroga sulla sua possibile destinazione. È dietro l'angolo quando la parola giunge al Dottore ancora appoggiato alla parete fredda (perché è così fredda e liscia? Non è pietra, e non è cemento. Sembra quasi vetro), e si rende conto di averlo saputo, come un sussurro illusorio all'interno del suo cranio, fin da quando ha oltrepassato con un piede la linea d'ombra della porta scura.

“È... credo che sia un labirinto.”

È come se avesse schiacciato un interruttore. La qualità della luce cambia, pur senza crescere troppo in intensità, e insieme all'illuminazione si accende qualche altra cosa, troppo sottile perché Shadrach possa percepirlo con i suoi limitati sensi umani, almeno non ora, non subito. È un'intrusione abbastanza delicata perché anche il Dottore faccia fatica a percepirla, al di là del momento in cui è iniziata.

Se anche riuscisse a capire di cosa si tratta, comunque, è troppo distratto dall'analisi dell'ambiente circostante, ora che le tenebre si sono disperse in una penombra mutevole e ingannevole.

Specchi.

Le pareti non sono di vetro, sono infinite lastre riflettenti, fredde e lisce sotto le dita, cariche di bagliori e riflessi persino con così poca luce. 

Il Dottore – fermo fino ad un istante prima – sposta il peso da un piede all'altro e scatta allarmato quando un movimento simmetricamente opposto risponde dalla parete di fronte. 

Non c'è nessuno, se non il suo riflesso, che l'osserva con aria francamente costernata e il sopracciglio contorto da un lieve tic nervoso. 

“Shadrach?” chiama il Dottore, tentando di spostare l'attenzione da sé all'altro. È impossibile, il suo riflesso segue ogni minuscolo movimento, imita persino il ritmo del suo respiro. Gli sembra quasi che lo specchio possa replicare anche la sua voce fino all'ultimo graffio delle consonanti, fino all'ultima vocale.

“Sono qui,” ribatte l'altro, tornando indietro dalla sua breve esplorazione con le braccia tese ai lati del corpo, come se volesse misurare lo spazio effettivo tra sé e le pareti. “Non riesco a capire quanto è grande questo posto. È un dannato labirinto di specchi,” sbuffa Shadrach, appoggiandosi allo specchio accanto al Dottore e lasciandosi scivolare seduto per terra con aria frustrata. Si passa una mano nei ricci – imitato dal suo riflesso – e sbuffa un altro po'.

“Se tornassimo ad aspettare fuori?” domanda dopo un attimo, inquieto e a disagio.

Il Dottore sa che questo è il momento peggiore. Shadrach sa di dover dipendere completamente da lui per uscire da questa situazione, ed è ancora più perplesso e spaventato all'idea di dover mettere la propria sicurezza nelle mani di un uomo pieno di segreti, probabilmente pazzo, e di cui non sa neanche il nome. È una consapevolezza difficile da digerire, deve dargliene atto.

Il Dottore si volta verso il riquadro brillante della porta, aperta e senza lucchetti, un invito irresistibile per chiunque sia finito nella trappola del labirinto e carico di inquietudine e disagio cerchi una via d’uscita.

Prova ad avvicinarsi, osservato da Shadrach e dal suo gemello nello specchio, tenta di ignorare il proprio doppio che lo segue stolido, tutto corrucciato in un ammasso di rughe d'espressione. 

La luce cresce d'intensità man mano che si avvicina alla porta, si alza una brezza che muta velocemente in vento, tanto forte da sollevare mulinelli di sabbia.

Quando il Dottore e il suo doppio alzano la mano, e provano a sporgerla fuori dalla porta, soltanto il palmo del Dottore incontra una superficie invisibile e trasparente, priva di appigli o aperture. Quando applica pressione a quello che crede sia un campo di forza, un'alta ondata sorge rabbiosa dal mare acido, s'infrange in mille schegge contro la barriera invisibile che ad un tempo li intrappola e li salva.

“Non possiamo tornare indietro,” decreta il Dottore, ed entrambi gli Shadrach crollano la testa, esasperati.

Il Dottore torna indietro, ignorando il proprio doppio nello specchio, si siede per terra accanto a Shadrach. Vorrebbe raccogliere le idee, escogitare un piano d'azione. Ma è molto tempo che non si trova in una situazione disperata a dover calcolare al volo una via d'uscita, ed è molto tempo che non si sente responsabile di qualcuno che non sia se stesso.

Se fosse da solo potrebbe anche restare seduto contro questo specchio freddo, a fissarsi negli occhi fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, ma non è solo.

Shadrach è capitato qui per un errore che – di fatto – non dipende neanche dal Dottore. Tuttavia, è un umano e un passeggero e le due categorie lo rendono una responsabilità del Dottore.

“Non ci resta che andare avanti,” aggiunge il Dottore dopo un po', sguardo basso per evitarne il riflesso nello specchio. “E vedere dove porta.”

Shadrach annuisce e non aggiunge altro, perso nei propri pensieri.

Il Dottore rialza lo sguardo, affronta i propri occhi nello specchio. Occhi antichi, occhi che hanno visto troppo, occhi il cui azzurro in questa vita ha conosciuto raramente la tinta allegra di un sorriso.

Un pensiero gli balena nella mente, colmo di urgenza e preoccupazione. Il Dottore vede le DRYAD e l'espressione corrucciata di Carlos mentre considera le condizioni delle astronavi ibride, vede i tecnici scuotere la testa sconfitti di fronte a malfunzioni che non possono affrontare.

Il Dottore scuote la testa a sua volta, ma il pensiero svanisce, e lui non è certo di averlo formulato di sua spontanea volontà.

Si volta di una frazione di centimetro, controlla Shadrach, ma l'uomo non si è mosso dalla sua posizione raccolta e pensierosa. Non ha parlato, non ha emesso fiato.

Non c'è dubbio che il pensiero sia suo. Shadrach sta pensando alle piante, sta pensando alla missione per la quale si è offerto e che è stato costretto ad abbandonare suo malgrado. 

Il Dottore si acciglia, prova a seguire il filo di quei pensieri come se stesse tracciando con lo sguardo la propria sagoma e quella di Shadrach dipinte nel riflesso sullo specchio di fronte a loro, legge altri pensieri come se fossero scritti sul vetro. 

Sente la paura di Shadrach, la sua confusione, il suo risentimento con se stesso e con il Dottore per essersi messo in un guaio dal quale non vede via d'uscita. In fondo, ben nascosta, c'è una dose incrollabile di caparbietà che cerca di suggerirgli il da farsi. 

Shadrach sbatte le palpebre e i pensieri si disperdono, lasciando dietro di sé soltanto un vago eco.

“Cos'era quello?” chiede, scuotendo la testa come infastidito. “C'è qualcosa che... preme. Come se... “ Shadrach fa una pausa e una smorfia, si sgonfia. “Non importa.”

“Non- non lo so,” ribatte il Dottore, passandosi una mano sui capelli e grattandosi la nuca, confuso, ma con un'idea che inizia a farsi via via più chiara e inquietante. 

“Sarà meglio muoverci. Non risolviamo niente restando qui, la porta è sigillata. Andiamo?”

Shadrach è lesto ad alzarsi e a seguirlo, troppo leale troppo presto. Il Dottore non è certo di volere anche questa colpa, nel caso in cui non riuscissero a tornare alla TARDIS, a lasciare questo maledetto pianeta e il suo folle labirinto. 

Sia come sia, è con amara risoluzione che è costretto a seguire il suo stesso consiglio di svariati secoli prima. Indietro non si torna, quindi gli tocca andare avanti. 

“Andiamo,” ripete un'altra volta, e non si è mai sentito più stanco.

 

-

 

Camminano da circa un'ora quando si fermano a fare il punto della situazione, in un'ansa del labirinto che sarebbe del tutto simile al corridoio dal quale sono entrati, se non fosse per la palese assenza di una porta dall’uscio invisibile. 

Shadrach è piuttosto silenzioso, anche se il Dottore riesce a sentire le sue domande inespresse come punture di altrettanti spilli sulla pelle. Si rende conto di aver fatto una smorfia quando si vede riflesso contemporaneamente in tre diversi specchi, e lascia immediatamente cadere qualsiasi espressione.

Gli specchi lo snervano mentre camminano, persino quando si fermano a riposare e si siedono per terra quasi nella stessa posizione di prima.

Se il Dottore non sapesse che hanno camminato a lungo, giurerebbe di non essersi mai mosso. 

È un'altra illusione del labirinto, il Dottore ne è certo, perché fino ad ora è riuscito a galleggiare pochi centimetri al di sopra delle sue manipolazioni sensoriali.

È quasi sicuro che il labirinto sia molto più piccolo di quanto non sembri, e che nuove ali e nuovi corridoi siano aggiunti tanto nella realtà quanto nella loro mente, costringendoli ad ignorare svolte favorevoli per girare in tondo come ignari asini legati alla mola.

Man mano che vanno avanti le sue certezze si sgretolano un po' di più, spinte via da una mano invisibile che si schiaccia sui suoi pensieri e li rende ottusi e volatili.

Riesce a pensare che qualcosa o qualcuno sta manipolando i suoi pensieri e quelli di Shadrach, rendendoli leggibili attraverso gli specchi, poi accade di nuovo.

Paura e stanchezza intrecciate in un groviglio mortale gli occludono la gola, gli rendono difficile il respiro. Un senso di esasperazione latente riesce a tenerle a bada quanto basta perché le due sensazioni non diventino travolgenti, irresistibili.

Shadrach ha molta più paura di quanto ammetta anche solo a se stesso, una paura temprata soltanto dalla stanchezza fisica e dall'irritazione per tutto questo gran pasticcio. 

“Ne verremo fuori,” mormora il Dottore e Shadrach ha un piccolo sussulto. Nessuno parla da più di un'ora, nella penombra troppo densa, nell'aria troppo carica di pensieri.

Shadrach alza lo sguardo quanto basta per incontrare quello del suo gemello nello specchio, lo sostiene per un istante prima di lasciar scivolare il proprio sulla figura del Dottore accanto a lui.

C'è una pressione nella sua testa, una pressione che ha iniziato ad avvertire da quando sono entrati nel labirinto. È abbastanza costante da essere facilmente dimenticata, abbastanza intensa da essere un fastidio, come un mal di testa persistente.

Shadrach appoggia la testa contro il vetro alle sue spalle, sospira, chiude gli occhi sperando che il buio attenui il martellare, sempre più forte man mano che la stanchezza avanza.

Dal nulla avverte un senso di solitudine e vuoto che lo costringe ad aprire gli occhi di scatto, balzare a sedere più dritto nello slancio istintivo del suo corpo di combattere l'ondata gelida che gli sgocciola nell'anima, ghiacciandola goccia dopo goccia.

Si sente come se non ci fosse altro, nell'universo. Una compagnia piacevole, un luogo da chiamare casa, persino uno scopo. Si sente un rottame alla deriva nello spazio, privo di motore e strumentazione, senza la possibilità di fissare una rotta né le energie per mantenerla.

È chiaro per quanto assurdo che questi non siano i sentimenti di Shadrach, che prova a scuotere la testa per scacciarli ed è invece costretto a stringersi più forte su se stesso e reprimere un brivido. Al posto del cuore gli si è scavata una voragine.

Seduto per terra, cambia posizione, cerca una comodità illusoria e impossibile. 

Dopo il gelo sorge la fiammata rovente della colpa e della vergogna. Shadrach non riesce a coglierne i particolari, confusi e sbiaditi come scritte sulla sabbia bagnata semicancellate dalla risacca, ma ne intuisce il peso schiacciante. Per un breve attimo vede un pianeta in fiamme, subito cancellato come da un colpo di spugna, e poi niente più. 

Si volta verso il Dottore, sbattendo le palpebre e tentando inutilmente di calmare i battiti impazziti del proprio cuore.

“Ma cosa... cos'era..? Dottore, quelle immagini nella mia testa, cosa...?”

Il Dottore sospira, stringe i pugni. È preso in trappola e non può più negare, non può più fingere di non aver capito cos'è la pressione nel suo cranio, cos'è la mano inesorabile che spinge sui suoi pensieri e li strizza e li plasma, cos'è l'invasione continua e costante della sua mente ad opera del labirinto.

“Suppongo che fossero i miei pensieri, Shadrach Ford. Li ho schermati il più possibile, ma chi ha creato questo posto sapeva quello che faceva.”

Shadrach scuote la testa riccioluta, con gli occhi strizzati contro quella pressione inclemente, contro il martellare incessante alle tempie come furiosi tamburi di guerra.

“Chi diavolo sei?” sputa Shadrach, raggrumato sul pavimento, con le ginocchia sollevate fino al petto e la testa tra le mani. 

“Io sono il Dottore,” ribatte l'altro, perplesso. Shadrach è impaurito ma perfettamente lucido e la sua domanda è tanto più inquietante per il fatto di essere diretta e spietata. Shadrach non è delirante di paura o per l'intervento esterno della forza misteriosa che governa il labirinto. È in sé, è lucido, ha una paura del tutto comprensibile. 

“Dottore di cosa? Dottore _chi?_ Da dove vieni? Chi sei? Perché sento i tuoi pensieri? E perché i tuoi pensieri sono così...”

“Così cosa?” mormora il Dottore, mentre dozzine di aggettivi sgomitano e competono per il primato. Angoscianti? Confusi? Alla rinfusa? Più grandi all'interno?

“Profondi. Dolorosi. E antichi. Chi sei?”

Il Dottore non può più tirarsi indietro. Se la gita su 221 b non l'ha convinto e il naufragio disastroso su questo pianeta impossibile non ha sciolto le sue difese, se il fatto di doversi prendere cura di un'altra persona, ad un tempo tanto più forte e tanto più fragile di lui, non l'ha smosso, la domanda di Shadrach ha il potere di porre fine alla sua fuga da se stesso. 

Inconsapevolmente squadra le spalle e alza un po' la testa, arriva persino a fissare senza eccessiva vergogna il proprio riflesso nello specchio, pur senza cogliere il proprio sguardo. Non ama specchiarsi, non ama ricordare ciò che è, tanto meno ciò che è stato, ciò che potrebbe essere.

“Io sono il Dottore, Shadrach Ford. Sono un Time Lord, vengo da Gallifrey, nella costellazione di Kasterborous. Quelli che hai visto sono i miei pensieri e di questo mi scuso molto. Avrei dovuto schermarli meglio, ma il labirinto è potente.”

Shadrach annuisce lentamente, processando le informazioni. Il Dottore sente i suoi dubbi senza alcun bisogno dell'intervento del labirinto, sente la sua diffidenza e la sua determinazione. Lo vede alzarsi in piedi, un attimo dopo, con aria risoluta.

“Ora, Dottore, sinceramente, credi che riusciremo a uscire di qua?”

Il Dottore si guarda intorno nella penombra, non trova nessun indizio, alza finalmente lo sguardo per osservare Shadrach in viso. 

Fino ad ora è come se non l'avesse mai guardato veramente, cogliendo soltanto dettagli superficiali: l'altezza, la sua forma approssimativa, la testa piena di ricci che gli ricorda una vita molto lontana, i suoi occhi chiarissimi. 

“Se ti dicessi che sono certo sarebbe una bugia,” risponde il Dottore, e Shadrach annuisce. Sembra quasi confortato dal suo dubbio, come se riconoscesse l'onestà con cui il Dottore ha pronunciato quelle parole, anche se non sono risolutive.

“Cosa credi sia meglio fare, allora?” 

“Possiamo andare ancora avanti,” propone il Dottore, e poi fa un cenno di diniego con la testa, no-no. “No, è inutile. Il labirinto si modifica prima che possiamo scegliere le svolte, non serve a nulla sprecare energie.”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi aspettiamo che mi venga un'idea migliore.”

Shadrach torna a sedersi senza l'ombra di una protesta, il Dottore si siede accanto a lui. 

“Di cosa ti occupavi in particolare su 221b?” 

La domanda gli costa molto, anche perché sa che il pensiero delle DRYAD è segnalato come 'alta priorità' nella mente del giovane scienziato, ma Shadrach fa un sorriso un po' storto e inizia a spiegare, la sua voce piana e tranquilla nella penombra snervante del labirinto.

“Per lo più ricerca sulle specie native di 221b. Come coltivarle, quali specie danno frutto e quali sono utili in medicina. Poi ovviamente c'è il progetto DRYAD, è il più costoso, complicato ed esclusivo del nostro Sistema, sai, ci lavoriamo da quando sono entrato alla divisione scientifica. All'epoca portavo caffè, archiviavo e facevo fotocopie. Ero un marmocchio volenteroso.”  
Il Dottore sorride suo malgrado, imitato dal riflesso nello specchio. Il labirinto amplifica i pensieri di Shadrach, già evidenti senza alcun bisogno del suo intervento. Nello specchio il Dottore vede un ragazzo allampanato con una testa di capelli disordinati correre di qua e di là con faldoni e vassoi carichi di caffè in ogni possibile declinazione. Lo vede parlare a lungo con un Carlos più giovane e con le tempie ancora scure, e lo vede studiare di notte, sacrificare il proprio riposo pur di provare il proprio valore. Lo vede un po' più giovane di quanto non sia adesso, con un camice nuovo fiammante e l'aria di chi non crede alla propria fortuna, lo vede lavorare alle DRYAD con energia inesauribile. È soltanto un umano, e dentro ha un intero mondo. 

Il Dottore questo se l'era dimenticato, aveva rimosso l'affascinante complessità dei compagni (a volte umani, a volte no, tutti interessanti, complicati, degni di esser studiati e conosciuti) con i quali si è trovato a viaggiare, il fatto che possano essere un mistero per lui come lui è un mistero per loro.  
“E tu? Cosa fai? Mi hai detto che sei il Dottore, ma non mi pare tu sia un medico.”

Il Dottore sospira, reclina la testa all'indietro per appoggiarla al vetro freddo. Il movimento ha anche l'effetto di escludere lo specchio di fronte dal suo campo visivo. Il Dottore guarda il soffitto, cerca una risposta.

“Sono... almeno ero molte cose. Viaggio nello spazio e nel tempo, cerco di- cerco di fare del bene.”

C'è molto di più, Shadrach lo sente nella sua testa, nella stretta del labirinto contro le sue meningi. Sente il peso inespresso delle numerose vite precedenti del Dottore e non può capirlo, sente la sua inconsolabile disperazione nei confronti di un evento che è riuscito a nascondere quasi del tutto all'invasione del labirinto. Sente il suo desiderio di riscatto e espiazione, sente il suo senso di colpa affondare le radici nel profondo.

“Viaggi da molto tempo?”

“Oh sì. Ho quasi mille e quattrocento anni, anno più, anno meno.”

Forse è proprio la dichiarazione candida della sua veneranda età a far cambiare qualcosa, neanche fosse scattato un interruttore automatico.

Shadrach ride un po' tra sé e sé, incredulo di fronte alle parole del Dottore. L'osserva, lo considera, non riesce a capacitarsi che si tratti di un uomo così vecchio, non quando dimostra a stento quarant'anni. Eppure ricorda i suoi modi quando l'ha conosciuto su 221b (sembra già una vita, e sono passate a conti fatti soltanto poche ore da quella prima stretta di mano), il suo desiderio di non essere infastidito, e il suo sguardo sfuggente, lo sguardo di chi non vuole essere letto e riconosciuto e pertanto molestato. Uno sguardo antico e anziano, fuori contesto con il resto della sua persona.

“Hai veramente mille e quattrocento anni? Non mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
Il Dottore scuote la testa, sguardo ancora fisso sul soffitto, l'unico punto neutro sul quale focalizzare la sua attenzione, evitare il suo doppio con l'aria perplessa nello specchio e gli occhi penetranti di Shadrach che lo studiano con attenzione. 

Ecco, mentirebbe se dicesse di non essere ad un tempo snervato dall'esame minuzioso di Shadrach, che l'osserva come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; e lusingato dalla sua evidente curiosità. 

Oh tutti i suoi compagni di viaggio, prima o poi, iniziano a far domande su di lui. Di solito è più tardi, è dopo aver esclamato quella frase deliziosa passando per la prima volta oltre le porte della TARDIS, e dopo aver afferrato per la prima volta la mano del Dottore nel corso di qualche rovinosa, ridicola avventura. 

“No. Sto anche arrotondando in difetto. Ho perso il conto, ma mille e quattrocento è una buona approssimazione,” aggiunge il Dottore con un breve sospiro. Sa il cielo o forse il Vortice se non se lo sente tutto, certe volte, quel quasi millennio e mezzo che il suo corpo nega con facilità.

Shadrach considera quest'informazione per qualche secondo ancora, poi il suo pensiero scivola via e la conversazione si chiude da sola. 

Non ha importanza, perché il primo contatto è avvenuto, e anche se la prima distratta presentazione è stata qualche ora fa su di un altro pianeta, è proprio ora che inizia la corsa.

 

-

 

Shadrach è riuscito ad addormentarsi seduto per terra, con la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia raccolte contro il petto. È una posizione scomoda, ma sembra donargli un po' di riposo.

Il Dottore invidia sempre di più questa capacità tutta umana di prendere sonno ovunque, con estrema facilità. Non prova neanche a inseguire il sonno. A parte la necessità di restare di guardia, per quanto sia sicuro che ci siano soltanto loro in questo labirinto, se pure provasse a prendere sonno lo troverebbe costellato di incubi sanguinolenti. 

Non vuole neanche immaginare cosa potrebbe vedere Shadrach riflesso negli specchi e non merita di essere coinvolto in quell'orrore.

Allunga le gambe per terra, incrocia le caviglie nel tentativo di trovare una posizione più comoda. Non sa bene cosa pensare, non è più abituato. Dovrebbe elaborare una soluzione per portare entrambi fuori di qui, ed è invece subissato da tutto ciò che si è negato per mesi e che ora non gli viene più naturale.

In qualche modo ha affascinato Shadrach nonostante il pessimo inizio e i modi scostanti, quasi brutali. Un tempo sarebbe bastato un sorriso e non che voglia affascinarlo, beninteso, ma ora che ha qualcuno con cui parlare, per quanto riluttante, riconosce di averne sentito la mancanza.

Sexy può fargli da psicologa personale, eternamente paziente, sempre pronta ad ascoltarlo, ma il supporto emotivo che può offrirgli è pur sempre quello di una macchina, per quanto intelligente.

È strappato alle sue elucubrazioni da un'ondata di _terrore_ che gli blocca i cuori in gola, tutte le membra congelate, ogni pensiero paralizzato. 

Si guarda intorno per quanto può, sente soltanto i battiti concitati dei suoi cuori all'interno della scatola cranica improvvisamente vuota – _tutututum, tutututum_ – ed è con sforzo che sputa fuori un respiro stentato. 

Cos'è? Si sente minacciato, fragile, esposto, come se la sua vita fosse appesa ad un filo, e combattuto, come se permettersi di provare quel terrore fosse sbagliato, una vigliaccheria di cui pentirsi per sempre.

Sente il ringhio famelico di bestie che non vede, si rannicchia più stretto che può nella giuntura tra parete e pavimento quando il _rigor_ che l'ha colto lo lascia andare, si nasconde la testa tra le mani e prega, prega che la bestia vada via, prega di essere ucciso velocemente, se riusciranno a prenderlo, prega di non doversi strappare dalla gola le urla che sente intorno a sé. 

“Basta!” esclama, e il peggior incubo di Shadrach (perché può essere soltanto suo, il Dottore non lo riconosce, ma ne è scosso al punto da battere i denti per la paura) tremola e traballa e si tramuta nelle fiamme di Corvinus. 

Shadrach è strappato al suo sonno con un sussulto violento, sbatte le palpebre due volte, sgrana gli occhi di fronte all'orrore. 

Il Dottore è in piedi adesso, si guarda intorno nel mare di fiamme e fumo e morte e piume nere che volteggiano sollevate dal vento, strinate dal fuoco, si guarda intorno con gli occhi vuoti e le mani chiuse in pugni e inutili e sgrana una superflua litania di _no_.

“No!” urla, tirando indietro il braccio per vibrare il primo pugno. Lo specchio accusa il colpo con un profondo _crac,_ va in pezzi al secondo, al terzo colpo, in una slavina di schegge taglienti e brillanti che presto si tingono di sangue. 

Il Dottore non si ferma neanche quando il dolore fisico smorza un po' l'attenzione da quello dell'anima, neanche quando il labirinto allenta la presa mentale su di loro quanto basta perché Shadrach riesca a scuotersi, a balzare in piedi e tentare di fermarlo prima che si faccia ancora del male.

“No! Vai via!” esclama il Dottore, e con le mani bloccate continua a tentare di colpire lo specchio, tutti gli specchi, con pedate e calci. Se potesse, li spaccherebbe con la testa, uno ad uno, fino a distruggerli e possibilmente distruggersi e annientarsi. Ne varrebbe la pena, pur di non dover ancora rivedere quelle fiamme, risentire quelle urla, assistere ancora una volta, impotente e imbelle, a quel massacro. 

“Via! Via!” sbraita ancora, ormai rauco e rotto e svuotato, e si lascia fermare con più gentilezza da Shadrach. 

Attraverso il livore e la furia percepisce a stento un pensiero lenitivo come una lozione all'aloe, un balsamo per l'anima, anche se troppo lieve per poter curare le sue profonde ustioni. 

Un senso di sicurezza l'avvolge come una coperta antishock, smorza il suo impeto, calma la sua ira. Senza alcun motivo immagina un faro su di un'alta scogliera, la sua luce coraggiosa sempre accesa anche nella più violenta delle tempeste, ad indicare la via di casa alle navi al largo della costa pericolosa. 

Shadrach lo tiene per le braccia, l'allontana dal vetro rotto, insiste perché si metta a sedere. Le sue mani sono ferme su di lui, la sua espressione – ora che il Dottore può vederlo, per quanto attraverso un velo di lacrime che non vuole saperne di disperdersi – è decisa e concentrata, si ingentilisce in un breve sorriso quando l'uomo si accorge che il Dottore lo sta osservando. 

“È finita, Dottore, è finita. Siediti un momento,” mormora Shadrach, conciliante, e il Dottore crede che sia meglio obbedire, meglio seguire la luce di quel faro e provare a entrare in porto, evitando le secche pericolose. 

Si lascia mettere a sedere, inghiotte un respiro e lo risputa fuori un po' tremante. Quando la piena dell'adrenalina scema, il Dottore inizia a provare dolore. Ha le mani in fiamme, piene di tagli e schegge. Nella sua furia cieca ha ridipinto nel rosso scarlatto delle sue vene mezzo corridoio. 

Abbassa lo sguardo sul disastro come se non fosse stato lui a combinarlo, prova a flettere le dita e sussulta di dolore. 

“No, no, aspetta,” mormora Shadrach, e il Dottore si lascia trasportare da un'altra ondata di sicurezza e stabilità, vi si aggrappa come un naufrago al primo oggetto galleggiante che possa aiutarlo a sostenere il suo peso.

Shadrach dispone soltanto di un fazzoletto pulito come materiale di primo soccorso. Lo lacera in due per poter fasciare le mani del Dottore. Le schegge dovranno aspettare e il Dottore è troppo confuso e frastornato per potersene preoccupare.

“Adesso alzati, vieni con me,” suggerisce Shadrach, e il Dottore si lascia condurre, docile.

“Ma dove...?” balbetta, pensando alle infinite svolte del labirinto e provando al solo pensiero un forte malessere.

“Lì in fondo, Dottore, guarda. C'è l'uscita.”

È vero. Il dedalo di corridoi è sparito, la penombra si è schiarita fino a diventare una luce fievole ma sufficiente a distinguere i particolari, e di fronte a loro si snoda un singolo corridoio di specchi, illuminato di traverso dalla luce brillante proveniente da una piccola porta.

“E se... se fosse una trappola?” 

Il Dottore ha l'obbligo morale di dirlo, ma non ci crede neanche per un attimo. Non con la mano di Shadrach stretta saldamente sul suo polso che lo guida fermo e perfettamente padrone di sé verso l'uscita. 

Il labirinto si è disattivato e adesso il Dottore è troppo scosso per capire come. 

Si lascia condurre all'esterno, nel chiarore abbacinante della spiaggia, corrosa in modo incessante dalle onde maligne di quel mare pallido e acido. 

In fondo alla spiaggia, unica salvezza in quel mondo assassino di colori tenui e sleali, la TARDIS sorge nella gloria dei suoi angoli retti, dei suoi spigoli ben squadrati, del suo blu intenso e fedele, il simbolo eterno di un'alleanza inscindibile.

Schiude le porte quando si avvicinano, sfarfallando nel suo modo caratteristico la luce della Cloister Bell, dando loro il benvenuto.

Riparte prima ancoradi aver richiuso le porte dietro il Dottore, lasciandosi indietro le infide sabbie di Euridix.

 

-

 

Il Dottore riprende l'argomento più tardi, quando entrambi sono seduti nella vecchia cucina di formica di fronte a tazze di tè bollente e scuro, ottimo per lo shock.

Shadrach ha estratto una per una le schegge dalle mani del Dottore, troppo scosso per protestare o fingere di poter aspettare di essere guarito dalla TARDIS, e le ha fasciate con attenzione. 

“Eri sicuro che quella fosse l'uscita,” commenta, con lo sguardo basso sul sottile strato di schiuma nella sua tazza. Ha sempre pensato che somigliasse ad una galassia, una volta mescolato con il cucchiaino.

Shadrach beve un sorso di tè, annuisce.

“Quella... quella specie di energia che mi premeva nella testa. Ad un certo punto è sparita, come se il labirinto si fosse spento.”

Ha senso, anche se non spiega per quale motivo la trappola si sia disattivata così facilmente. Il Dottore ha lanciato una ricerca negli archivi della TARDIS, cercando un nome e una collocazione per il pianeta dal quale sono fuggiti come ladri, lasciandosi dietro poco più di un mulinello di sabbia pallida.

Si trattava nientemeno che della prigione-labirinto di Euridix, situata su di un'isola inaccessibile nel mezzo del Mare Crudele. 

Gli abitanti di Euridix sono telepati, e la prigione è stata costruita per punire quanti si macchiano di colpe dovute all'uso criminoso dei propri poteri speciali.

Il Dottore è convinto che, senza saperlo, Shadrach abbia trovato l'unico modo per disinnescare il labirinto, un meccanismo automatico che probabilmente gli Euridixiani hanno escogitato per valutare il reintegro nella società dei propri criminali.

Shadrach è riuscito ad attingere alla propria compassione, e mettendo il benessere del Dottore di fronte alla propria paura, ha riempito il sistema telepatico del labirinto di pensieri positivi. A quel punto, il labirinto non ha più potuto attingere alle loro più recondite paure.

Il Dottore non ha nessuna voglia di spiegarglielo. È stanco e ferito e più di un po' strapazzato. Si sente in debito già così, esprimere a voce alta quanto è accaduto lo metterebbe ancora di più in imbarazzo. 

Shadrach è riuscito a toccarlo, e il Dottore vorrebbe soltanto potersi spostare per evitare il tocco, come un gatto infastidito che frusta con la coda e osserva l'importuno con occhi sospettosi, pronto ad estrarre gli artigli e attaccare.

“Senti, Shadrach Ford, io ti devo ringraziare,” inizia il Dottore. Vorrebbe girarsi la tazza tra le mani, per assorbirne il calore e per avere qualcosa da fare, ma ha le nocche e le dita ridotte in striscioline, che iniziano a bruciare e tirare se soltanto prova a piegarle. Desiste.

“Tu... diciamo che ho avuto un brutto quarto d'ora, e senza il tuo aiuto sarebbe stata una brutta mezz'ora. Ma come hai visto, è molto pericoloso stare con me. Non avrei dovuto neanche promettere di darti un passaggio. Ti porto subito su Hudson. Puoi prendere i tuoi materiali e posso riportarti su 221b in un-”

Shadrach lo zittisce con un cenno e un'occhiataccia dei suoi occhi pallidi dal taglio obliquo e l'ultima parola gli si secca sulla lingua. 

“Non devi ringraziarmi. L'ho fatto volentieri e lo rifarei.” Il Dottore lo vede prendere un sorso di tè, rialzare la testa con aria determinata e raddrizzare un po' le spalle.

“Io non ti conosco, Dottore, sei un bel mistero. Sei riuscito a farmi paura, nel labirinto.”

Il Dottore annuisce, un po' sollevato, un po' deluso. Shadrach sarebbe completamente folle se non avesse avuto paura a cogliere le tracce tossiche dei suoi pensieri peggiori. Non lo biasima se preferisce andarsene immediatamente.

“Quindi ho deciso che resterò con te.”  
Il Dottore si volta talmente di scatto da urtare la tazza quasi vuota, spargere tè caldo ovunque. Si accorge a stento delle poche gocce calde che gli piovono sul ginocchio, troppo occupato a infuriarsi nonostante abbia ben poche forze.

“Tu _cosa_? Sei fuori di testa? Ti conosco appena e hai già corso un grave pericolo. E se non fosse successo niente, comunque cosa ne sarebbe della tua preziosa missione? Hai dimenticato le DRYAD?”

“Certo che no!” sbotta Shadrach, seccato. “Sbaglio o hai una macchina dello spazio e del tempo? Puoi portarmi indietro quando voglio, sarò stato via soltanto dieci minuti. L'hai detto tu stesso. Quindi io resto.”

Perché? Il Dottore vorrebbe chiederglielo ma non osa. Qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto scattare l'enorme compassione che quest'uomo possiede sotto un'apparenza un po' ruvida, il Dottore non vuole altri dettagli. Si sente troppo fragile, messo a nudo, grattato a vivo, per sopportare un'altra invasione nella sua intimità. 

“È molto pericoloso, questo era soltanto un assaggio,” prosegue, appigliandosi all'ultima possibilità.

“Una ragione in più perché io resti,” ribatte Shadrach, pragmatico, sollevando la tazza per finire il suo tè, e alzandosi poi per riporre le tazze e asciugare lil tavolo.

Il Dottore non riesce a trovare la forza di opporsi. 

Appena uscito dal Vortice si è messo nei guai, ne è uscito, e a quanto pare ha conquistato un compagno di viaggio.

 

-

 

**A bordo della TARDIS, in orbita intorno al pianeta Genesis, scudi alzati**

 

Shadrach è finito nel guardaroba della TARDIS.

A dire il vero ne ha proprio bisogno, perché hanno trascorso la giornata a sovvertire un regime tirannico sulla terza luna artificiale del pianeta Genesis, e tra le altre cose la sua camicia preferita ha avuto la peggio.

Certo, non come la faccia del Dottore, che avrebbe bisogno di qualche punto di sutura, per quanto l'uomo abbia recisamente declinato ogni bisogno d'aiuto e si sia limitato a tamponare le ferite.

Shadrach fa molta fatica a regolarsi nei suoi confronti, e considerando che l'uomo ha più di mille e quattrocento anni, ha concluso che non sono affari suoi, se non vuole lasciarsi medicare. Peccato poi non riuscire a lasciar perdere il pensiero. 

Il Dottore non si è più fatto toccare, da quando sono fuggiti dal labirinto di Euridix, ha calato scudi e paratie sui propri pensieri e suoi propri sentimenti. Shadrach non può proprio biasimarlo, non dopo quanto è accaduto nel labirinto.

Il guardaroba è immenso, prosegue a spirale su più livelli e contiene abbigliamento di ogni foggia epoca e provenienza.

Shadrach si avvia verso uno scaffale carico di camicie di ogni colore, ripiegate con evidente amore e disposte per gradazioni di tinta, oltrepassa uno specchio a figura intera sul quale è drappeggiato un completo da cricket con i calzoni a strisce.

Si lascia sedurre per un attimo dalla sezione del blu, poi trova con gioia una camicia viola quasi uguale a quella distrutta. Nella sezione giacche e cappotti scarta una giacca di pelle e un lungo cappotto marrone, si arrotola comicamente in una sciarpa infinita un po' sbrindellata che pende da uno scaffale. 

Sarebbe uno spettacolo piuttosto ridicolo, ma Shadrach è troppo distratto per cogliere l'ironia e il Dottore sembra aver perso la voglia di ridere per il resto della sua vita. 

A volte, come ora, Shadrach si chiede perché il Dottore l'abbia mai accettato a bordo. Avrebbe potuto opporsi, quando Shadrach ha affermato di voler restare, imponendogli a forza la propria presenza.

È chiaro da mille piccoli segni che è molto tempo che viaggia da solo. Si è abituato al silenzio, e non si aspetta una risposta quando evidentemente parla da solo o con l'astronave, come un matto. Si dimentica di avere Shadrach a bordo, accoglie la sua presenza con un piccolo sussulto sorpreso, quasi indignato.

Shadrach riesce ad immedesimarsi quanto basta da non prendersela ogni volta. Dopotutto, si è cacciato in questo guaio di sua spontanea volontà.

Shadrach si prova un cappello di feltro a tesa larga, tutto stazzonato, che gli cala sui ricci come se non avesse mai fatto altro in vita sua, poi lo riappende dove l'ha trovato, e considera un'intera collezione di cravatte, fiocchi e farfallini. Ah, no, non è mai stato uno adatto all'abbigliamento formale. 

Apre un cassetto pieno di calzini multicolori, ne tira su un paio giallo ornato da minuscole banane, lo rimette via senza sapere se ridere o piangere. 

Ha deciso volontariamente di proseguire il suo viaggio con il Dottore, piuttosto che proseguire con la propria missione (che non ha abbandonato, beninteso, soltanto messo in pausa di fronte ad una necessità maggiore) ma questo non vuol dire che capisca del tutto il carattere del suo riluttante ospite.

Vorrebbe capirlo, sì, leggere oltre e analizzare l' _alienità_ di quest'uomo dall'aria del tutto umana. Del tutto umana, fatta eccezione per gli occhi, nei quali brilla un'anima decine di volte più anziana di quanto possa mai essere l'involucro che la contiene.

Il Dottore resta dunque un bel mistero, nonostante Shadrach sia stato costretto a rivedere la sua opinione dell'uomo rispetto alle prime impressioni quando erano ancora su 221b. 

C'è bisogno soltanto di una modesta quantità di potere d'osservazione per dedurre che il Dottore porta su di sé un fardello insopportabile, un peso che rischia di spezzargli le spalle. Il fatto che continui a lanciarsi sulla strada del pericolo pur di ricavarne un grammo di bene ne è conferma.

Shadrach lascia tutto come l'ha trovato, si liscia indosso la camicia nuova ed esce dal guardaroba, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Quel primo giorno sulla TARDIS è rimasto con il Dottore in sala controllo, senza cercare la conversazione ma ardendo di mille domande come altrettanti soli, finché il suo stomaco umano ha brontolato e il Dottore ha sollevato la testa con aria esausta, mormorando di tazze di tè

Hanno preso il tè in silenzio, il Dottore nero e forte e senza dolcificanti, un infuso robusto; Shadrach con il latte e mezza dozzina di biscottini con la marmellata. 

Subito dopo, rimesso a nuovo dal tè, il Dottore ha impostato le coordinate per Genesis e il suo tiranno ignaro di essere destinato ad essere deposto entro la fine della giornata.

Shadrach avrebbe potuto ribellarsi, rifiutarsi di accompagnarlo in un posto così pericoloso. Deporre tiranni rischiando la vita nel processo non è precisamente sul suo mansionario, né rientra nella descrizione più restrittiva di 'fare del bene', ma Shadrach è un soldato oltre che uno scienziato e ha immaginato, letto in mille segni il tipo di attività che il Dottore considera degna della sua espiazione. Non intende revocare il proprio supporto, anzi.

Torna in sala controllo, trova il Dottore chino sullo scanner, apparentemente immerso in calcoli complicati. Parla soltanto quando lo vede raddrizzarsi, passarsi una mano nei capelli e sospirare con l'aria di un uomo che ha molto da fare anche oggi.

“Sono qui,” saluta Shadrach, e il Dottore si acciglia un istante, come se non ricordasse perfettamente chi sia e cosa faccia lui qui. 

“Buongiorno a te,” risponde un po' dubbioso. 

“Dove andiamo oggi?” domanda Shadrach, avvicinandosi allo scanner.

“Enidlore, Quadrante Waka Waka. Gli Dei tribali hanno decretato che mille vergini di entrambi i sessi devono essere sacrificati per placare la carestia. Non posso permetterlo.”

Il Dottore smette di parlare, alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello chiarissimo di Shadrach, lo sostiene per un lungo attimo.

“Sarà un bagno di sangue. Sei sicuro di voler venire con me?”

Shadrach annuisce, e il Dottore vede con meraviglia le sue labbra tendersi in un sorriso un po' storto, molto luminoso.

“Andiamo a rovinare il festino agli Dei!”

 

-

 

**Da qualche parte nel tempo e nello spazio, a bordo della TARDIS**

 

Un giorno, quando viaggiano insieme da poco tempo, Shadrach si sveglia dal più profondo dei sonni, vigile e col cuore che gli martella nel petto, i ricci sudati e un po' sfatti.  
Per un momento fa fatica a capire dove si trovi, a ricordare che è sulla TARDIS in una sorta di tempo infinito e indefinito e che viaggia con un alieno millenario che si fa chiamare il Dottore. Fa fatica persino a ricordare il proprio nome. 

No. Non è stato un incubo, e non è stato un rumore dall'esterno. Il Vortice è silenzioso e il rumore proviene invece dalle viscere della TARDIS. 

Sono urla, urla disperate, urla talmente sgangherate da rasentare l'inumano, dal costringere la gola dalla quale provengono a lacerarsi e sanguinare.

Ha già sentito urla di questo genere, una sola volta nella sua vita, tinte di dolore e terrore piuttosto che di disperata impotenza. 

Si tira sedere sul letto, inspira profondamente tentando di calmare i battiti agitati del suo cuore, appoggia i piedi per terra, sperando nel tocco fresco del pavimento sotto le piante. 

A bordo sono soltanto loro due, lui e il Dottore. Se si sforza, ne riconosce la voce, per quanto deformata dalle urla, strozzata dal dolore. 

Balza in piedi, segue quel suono agghiacciante fin nei meandri della TARDIS, oltre serie di porte che è sicuro di aver visto chiuse nel momento in cui il Dottore non ha voluto essere disturbato. Prima di rendersene conto, è sulla soglia delle sue stanze, prima di rendersene conto è dentro le sue stanze, nel buio più tetro e fitto.

“Dottore...?” Una luce di cortesia sfarfalla e si accende, porta un modesto sollievo all'oscurità che impedisce a Shadrach di vedere. 

Il Dottore è sul suo letto, raggomitolato in un nodo compatto in mezzo alle lenzuola in disordine. Anche se le sue urla più strazianti si sono calmate, continua a smozzicare lamenti sul fondo della gola, continua a trattenere i singhiozzi e a stringere le lenzuola con talmente tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche.

“Dottore,” ripete Shadrach, avvicinandosi per appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla, piano, pronto a tirarsi indietro in caso di una reazione istintiva.

“Vai via,” mormora il Dottore, voce inspessita e rauca per le grida, quasi irriconoscibile. “Lasciami in pace.”  
Sotto il fascio giallo della luce di cortesia Shadrach vede i solchi lucenti delle lacrime sul suo viso, il modo in cui i suoi occhi guardano chissà dove, chissà quando, certo non qui e ora. 

“No,” risponde semplicemente, si siede sul ciglio del letto nello spazio lasciato libero dalla posizione raggruppata del Dottore.  
“Non- non puoi fare n-niente,” ribatte il Dottore, con uno sforzo sovrumano per ributtare giù un altro grido senza farlo emergere, distruttivo e lacerante.

Shadrach non sa cosa sia successo a quest'uomo, non crede di poterglielo chiedere, non quando lo conosce così poco. È un alieno, è immensamente vecchio, è immensamente solo. Sta soffrendo come una bestia ferita, come il colpevole di un fatto agghiacciante, come se non ci fosse più nient'altro di buono e degno al mondo. Non può lasciarlo da solo con demoni di tale calibro. 

“Non vado da nessuna parte,” risponde ancora, e si mette a sedere più comodo, con l'aria di chi intende restare.

Quando il Dottore inizia a tremare, Shadrach è lesto ad abbracciarlo così com'è, tutto raggomitolato. Resta così senza dire nulla, attende che siano il calore del suo corpo, la solidità della sua stretta a trasmettergli sicurezza.

La sua determinazione sembra convincere il Dottore, che dopo poco si srotola e gli si aggrappa, come se ne andasse della sua vita. Non è un abbraccio affettuoso, è la morsa di un naufrago appeso ad una tavola di legno in mezzo all'oceano, la presa scivolosa di un uomo aggrappato con due dita al ciglio di una scogliera ripida. Si stringe talmente forte da schiacciargli il respiro fuori dai polmoni, al punto da fargli sentire ossa contro ossa le costole premere contro le proprie, al punto da fargli male. 

Non urla più, respira faticosamente contro la spalla di Shadrach e non accenna a volersi staccare. 

Trascorre abbastanza tempo perché Shadrach inizi a sentire dolori e fastidi tutti umani, senza che lui abbia intenzione di eliminare i primi e risolvere i secondi. Sente i due cuori del Dottore battere via via più lentamente contro di sé, un _dudududum_ sempre più regolare, per quanto insieme sembrino comunque scandire il ritmo di una samba. 

Quando lo lascia andare il Dottore ha l'aria stremata, pallido e con macchie viola sotto gli occhi arrossati, come se all'improvviso fossero visibili tutti secoli durante i quali non ha dormito. 

“Dovresti riposare,” mormora Shadrach, senza osare alzare la voce e il Dottore scuote pianissimo la testa in segno di diniego.

“Stavo riposando,” ribatte quasi afono, “questo è quello che succede se ci provo.”

A questo Shadrach non sa cosa rispondere. Tutto questo è troppo grande, molto più grande di quanto potrà mai essere lui nella sua pragmatica esistenza umana. 

Eppure, la sofferenza è sofferenza, qualsiasi sia la scala di riferimento, e questo invece può capirlo molto bene proprio in virtù del suo essere umano.

“Vuoi che me ne vada?” domanda dopo un attimo, con un filo di imbarazzo. Passata l'emergenza, gli viene in mente di essere – non invitato, quanto meno non dal Dottore – nel suo spazio più intimo e personale. 

Non vuole abbandonarlo in queste condizioni, ma deve offrirgli la scelta di restare solo, se è quanto desidera.

Il Dottore richiude gli occhi, resta in silenzio respirando lentamente dalla bocca. Il momento si trascina talmente a lungo che Shadrach è convinto che sia questa la sua risposta, un tacito invito a lasciarlo stare, a lasciargli almeno un brandello di dignità, ma poi il Dottore parla. 

“No. Non farmi parlare. Ma resta qui.”

Allunga una mano, la stringe forte intorno al polso di Shadrach, per essere sicuro che non si allontani, e non dice più niente. 

Tutta questa situazione è mille volte più strana di astronavi ibride con componenti vegetali senzienti, di qualsiasi popolo Shadrach abbia visto passare e ripartire da 221b, di qualsiasi forma vivente abbia avuto la possibilità di studiare. Quest'uomo dall'apparenza normale, quasi comune, ha dentro molti più capitoli di quanti possa contenere un'esistenza umana, e per ognuno di quei capitoli esiste un mistero, un segreto, una verità inconfessabile.

Shadrach non può mentire a se stesso, l'enigma di questa creatura millenaria lo incuriosisce a dismisura. La sua anima di scienziato desidera studiarlo, comprenderlo, risolvere gli indovinelli e le sciarade fino ad averlo completamente mappato in sequenza, decifrato in ogni minima parte del suo genoma. 

Mentre resta seduto al buio con il Dottore, osservando le ombre incastrate negli angoli del soffitto spoglio e ascoltando il sibilo metallico della TARDIS, si rende conto che non è soltanto interesse scientifico, il suo. Lo è stato all'inizio, lo è in minor parte anche ora, ma alla fredda ancorché appassionata valutazione dello studioso si è affiancata una spinta molto più calorosa.

Quest'uomo misterioso soffre, lotta costantemente contro qualcosa che l'ha spezzato e rotto in mille pezzi. La sua fatica per mantenere un'apparenza anche solo lontanamente integra è tanto più evidente ora che Shadrach l'ha visto cedere e frantumarsi. Vuole studiarlo, sì, ma vuole anche tendergli la mano da afferrare per essere tirato fuori dal fondo del pozzo oscuro nel quale si trova al momento. Vuole comprenderlo per aiutarlo ad incollare insieme i pezzi, per quanto sia possibile in assoluto e per quanto sia possibile a lui nello specifico. 

“Non mi muovo,” risponde in un soffio, libera il braccio dalla presa del Dottore quanto basta perché gli stringa la mano piuttosto che il polso, e ricambia la stretta con forza, augurandosi di potergli trasmettere attraverso quel contatto almeno un briciolo del suo calore umano. 

 

-

 

**A bordo della TARDIS**

 

A volte, il Dottore si risente un po' della necessità tutta umana di Shadrach di dormire un certo numero di ore a notte. Dorme anche lui, di tanto in tanto, e anche se le sue urla notturne si sono fatte più rare, difficilmente totalizza più di una, due ore ininterrotte di riposo. 

È un uomo immensamente vecchio, è soltanto normale che il suo sonno si riduca, sarebbe ancora più normale se i suoi incubi non avessero il potere devastante di svegliarlo in un bagno di sudore gelido.

A volte resta a letto e contempla il soffitto, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e i pensieri accuratamente chiusi nelle loro scatolette a tenuta stagna. 

A volte si alza e vaga, passa dalla sala controllo per accarezzare la console (normalmente la TARDIS commenta con un _whorp_ sonnolento, ascendente in maniera preoccupata), prende un corridoio a caso e lascia che Sexy lo conduca.

Una volta lo porta nella vecchia biblioteca con la piscina in mezzo. Sexy l'ha archiviata talmente bene che quella dannata biblioteca torna sempre tra i piedi, mentre la piscina cambia spesso sposto, salta fuori di qua e di là e torna in biblioteca ad intervalli regolari. Ama i libri, li ha sempre amati, ma dopo la vecchia faccenda della Biblioteca non ha più amato molto il luogo in cui vengono conservati e il nome che è stato dato a quel luogo. Associa entrambi a River Song, e non ha sempre voglia di lasciarsi coinvolgere da un dolore antico, tenace e restio a svanire, e anche in queste due caratteristiche somigliante alla donna che l'ha generato.

Forse un giorno sarà in grado di godere le parti più belle di quelle reminiscenze. Ricorderà le gite folli con River e i guai comici nei quali si sono cacciati, e poi spingerà indietro ancora la memoria e ricorderà tutti i momenti ridicoli e meravigliosi dell'aver viaggiato con Clara, Amy e Donna, Martha e Rose.

Forse un giorno, quando persino Shadrach sarà un ricordo scolorito, penserà a questi giorni con una sorta di peculiare affetto. Non tanto un senso di nostalgia, perché non riesce a immaginare un futuro peggiore di questo presente, e per guardare indietro con nostalgia a ora dovrebbe essere molto più disperato. Spera di non vivere mai fino a quel giorno.

Non guarderà indietro con un senso di nostalgia, quindi, ma con calore e amicizia e condivisione. Crede che sia già abbastanza. 

Una volta la TARDIS lo conduce alla sala di musica, e il Dottore ne è incuriosito. Non ricordava di averne una, anche se questa contiene tutti gli strumenti che ha mai saputo suonare, forse qualcuno che un giorno saprà utilizzare. 

C'è il violino un po' rovinato sul quale trascorreva ore in deliziosa meditazione quando era l'Ottavo. Se si concentra, sente ancora nelle dita le vibrazioni sottili delle corde, il variare delle note al suo tocco, il senso profondo di serenità quando si permetteva di disciogliersi nella musica.

Probabilmente sarebbe in grado di ricordarsi ogni aria, ogni brano malinconico, ogni assolo giulivo. Ma se prendesse in mano quel violino, ora, finirebbe per spezzarlo in malo modo tra dita contratte da rabbia e frustrazione. Meglio lasciare la musica ad altri, nella fattispecie a Shadrach.

Un giorno finisce in sala di musica dopo aver preso una svolta sbagliata. La TARDIS ama variare la disposizione delle proprie stanze e corridoi, e risponde soltanto fino ad un certo punto alle istruzioni del Dottore. Quando è di cattivo umore si diverte a srotolargli davanti corridoi infiniti, a nascondergli la porta giusta, a scambiare le stanze perché lui creda di entrare in cucina per una tazza di tè e finisca invece a testa in giù nel simulatore di gravità ridotta. 

Non succede quasi mai, per fortuna, e normalmente la TARDIS escogita scorciatoie e apre porte e archi dove prima non c'erano, pur di dargli quello desidera (o quello che crede che lui desideri). 

Una volta, cinque vite fa, la TARDIS ha cambiato la composizione di oltre il 90% delle sue pareti, trasformandole in tende di perline, paraventi di seta dipinta, veneziane a listarelle, lunghe tende di garza bianca. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di non mettere il suo Dottore addolorato e disperato di fronte allo sguardo muto e ottuso di una parete liscia e priva di appigli.

Quella volta è riuscita a farlo ridere, una risata sottile e involontaria, certo, un istinto impossibile da frenare, ma quel che vale è che è riuscita a farlo ridere del suo dolore lacerante, anche se la sua mano si stringeva convulsa su un mazzetto di perline della tenda e i suoi occhi erano un po' lucidi.

Un giorno, comunque, il Dottore finisce in sala di musica dopo aver preso una svolta sbagliata, e non ha tempo di interrogarsi sul clavicembalo scordato nell'angolo o sulla rastrelliera di flauti e clarinetti. La sala di musica non è vuota e silenziosa come si è abituato a trovarla, anzi, e dal suo interno provengono le note della Marcia Turca di Mozart.

Questo non è strano in sé, perché è accaduto che la TARDIS lo omaggiasse di questo o quel capolavoro dell'arte musicale di sua spontanea iniziativa. È vero che predilige utilizzare la filodiffusione, piuttosto che suonare un vero strumento, neanche questo fosse posseduto da qualche impossibile entità demoniaca, ma il Dottore sa a cosa è capace di ricorrere la sua vecchia ragazza per vederlo sorridere e non lo metterebbe al di sopra delle sue possibilità. 

Il Dottore fa capolino da dietro l'arpa monumentale, scopre che che il pianista misterioso non è altri che Shadrach. 

Resta nascosto dietro l'arpa, l'osserva e l'ascolta incuriosito dal suo ridicolo nascondiglio. Non dovrebbe neanche disturbarsi, perché Shadrach non l'ha sentito entrare. Il Dottore ancora non lo sa, ma c'è poco che possa distrarlo mentre suona. 

La Marcia Turca si trasforma in 'Per Elisa' e il Dottore dietro l'arpa si ferma a pensare per un momento alla Terra, il pianeta azzurro, Sol 3. Ogni nota gli vibra dentro con un eco smisurato di nostalgia e desiderio per il pianeta che ha tanto amato, per la gente su cui ha scelto di voler vegliare, non avendo potuto far niente per la propria. Ignaro, Shadrach continua a suonare, le sue dita eleganti volano sulla tastiera e i riccioli scuri gli spiovono sulla fronte, sugli occhi pallidi socchiusi in concentrazione e rapimento. 

Con quale coraggio il Dottore può mostrarsi sulla Terra, con che coraggio può tornare allegro e giulivo, precipitando magari a Londra, magari il giorno di Natale. Nessun coraggio, non dopo Corvinus. Si sente infetto e in quarantena, ma la malattia che l'affligge non ha cura, non esiste un antibiotico per i mali dell'anima e forse le note pensierose, liquide che Shadrach trae dal pianoforte sono cura almeno quanto sono veleno. Antiche, riverite note immaginate da menti geniali della vecchia Terra, in secoli lontani e mai dimenticati per la brillantezza dell'inventiva e dell'arte. 

Non può tornare sulla Terra, non _vuole_ tornare sulla Terra, ma Shadrach passa da 'Per Elisa' alla 'Sonata al Chiaro di Luna', e il Dottore sente i suoi cuori serrarsi in uno spasmo di amore doloroso per quel vecchio pianeta arretrato, col suo sterile satellite grigio e smangiucchiato ma sede di emozioni tanto romantiche e decantate. 

Sta per voltare sui tacchi e sparire così com'è arrivato, ma la Sonata si scioglie si scioglie in qualcosa di quieto e soave, con una sottile, serena vena di allegria. Il ritratto trasposto in musica di una giornata perfetta in campagna, tra il sorriso benigno del sole e il sussurro del vento che accarezza l'erba. Poco importa che nell'immaginazione del Dottore quell'erba possa essere rossa, e il cielo di un profondo color arancio bruciato, l'impressione che gli si insinua nei cuori è di dolcissima serenità, e gli impedisce di battere la ritirata.

Abbandona sì il nascondiglio dietro l'arpa, ma per avvicinarsi a Shadrach, sedersi con cautela sul bordo di una poltroncina fiorata. L'altro non sembra accordersi dell'ospite, e continua a suonare completamente rapito, completamente perso nella magia della musica.

Il Dottore non sa quando percepisce che questa deve essere una composizione di Shadrach, magari generata da un ricordo particolarmente piacevole, un po' nostalgico, ma – se non fosse stato per la maggior parte della sua vita e non fosse ora un beato ignaro – saprebbe riconoscere il germogliare di un seme creduto secco e morto per sempre.

Il pensiero arriva e passa ed è già dimenticato quando l'eco dell'ultima nota si spegne, Shadrach risolleva le palpebre sugli occhi chiarissimi e si volta a guardare il Dottore un po' sorpreso, un po' consapevole, con le labbra incurvate nell'accenno di un sorriso.

“Non ti secca... no? Che io venga qui a suonare?” 

Il Dottore scuote la testa automaticamente, no-no. Crede che sia stata Sexy ad autorizzare Shadrach, e crede che sia la sua mano anche nell'averlo guidato fin qui, a fargli ascoltare la sua musica. Se anche così non fosse, e si tratta soltanto di un caso del tutto fortuito, non crede di voler rinunciare molto presto ad ascoltare la sua musica. 

“No, no. Anzi, mi piace. Continua, se vuoi.”

Shadrach si stira mani e braccia, scioglie le spalle, torna a sedere composto e concentrato e dopo un attimo le prime note cristalline del Chiaro di Luna di Debussy riempiono con la loro quieta bellezza l'intera sala di musica.  
Il Dottore si appoggia allo schienale della poltroncina, si permette di abbassare le palpebre e lasciar fluire il tempo e la musica e il suo respiro, troppo spesso trattenuto nei polmoni dall'ansia e dall'angoscia. 

 

-

 

**Fuori dall'atmosfera di BBC/1, data astrale 231113**

Anche oggi, hanno rischiato la vita. I capelli di Shadrach sono tutti appiccicati al cranio dove un frammento di roccia l'ha colpito alla testa. Non è niente di grave – il Dottore se n'è accertato subito, separando con le dita le ciocche di capelli per controllare l'entità del danno – ma sanguina forte e i riccioli di Shadrach si sono fatti pesanti e più scuri, qualche goccia gli è colata sul viso e negli occhi.

Il Dottore è il solito mosaico di graffi e ferite, di tagli ed escoriazioni. Shadrach non gli propone più di aiutarlo a medicarsi. Il Dottore si limita sempre a pulire le ferite, che il giorno dopo appaiono già vecchie di giorni. Ormai Shadrach ha imparato che è la TARDIS a guarire il Dottore mentre riposa. Le è grato per questo, perché è sicuro che il Dottore porterebbe con noncuranza e un certo malcelato orgoglio le sue ferite di guerra, nel tentativo di espiare qualche orribile colpa che soltanto lui conosce.

Il Dottore parla pochissimo, raramente di propria iniziativa, mai del suo passato. A Shadrach spesso prudono le mani dal desiderio di strappargli a suon di pugni una confessione liberatoria, perché nessun uomo, nessun soldato, nessuno dotato di anima dovrebbe tenersi dentro tutto quel veleno e tutta quella colpa, pensando di poter essere il solo e unico giudice delle proprie mancanze o dei propri crimini. 

È vero, nessun giudice è più crudele di quello che ognuno di noi ha dentro di sé, Shadrach questo lo sa da molto tempo prima di lasciare 221b. Eppure, proprio su 221b ha visto i soldati della divisione militare partire ragazzi vocianti e tornare uomini silenziosi, uomini con lo stesso guardo lontano e vitreo del Dottore. 

Non sa cosa gli sia accaduto, ma ricorda lo sguardo di quei ragazzi tornati dalle spedizioni, ricorda i loro denti stretti e i loro silenzi tenaci, poche parole smozzicate per convenienza o costrizione.

Qualsiasi cosa sia, è enorme, è più di quanto possa mai capire, è più di quanto voglia sapere. Deve saperlo, però, perché il segreto è un abisso senza fondo che lo separa dal Dottore, che impedisce a ognuno dei due di fare un passo e avvicinarsi all'altro, offrire sollievo e supporto.

Ha pensato più volte di andarsene, i primi tempi, quando i silenzi del Dottore erano ricompensati soltanto dalle sue urla di notte. Eppure, sono state proprio quelle urla notturne a convincerlo a restare, a spingerlo a interessarsi, a preoccuparsi. 

È Shadrach a essere ferito, oggi, ed è anche lui ad essere preoccupato. Il Dottore diventa più cupo e silenzioso, i suoi denti più serrati, i suoi occhi più pesanti ogni volta che tornano da un pianeta flagellato da questa o da quella guerra.

A Shadrach prudono le mani, e gli strapperebbe volentieri a pugni una confessione, e sulla lingua gli bruciano mille diverse domande, domande che aspettano da giorni, settimane, mesi, una qualsiasi risposta.

Di ritorno a bordo il Dottore insiste per controllare meglio la sua ferita alla testa e Shadrach cede con un misto di indulgenza e risentimento. Apprezza la cura con cui il Dottore si accerta che lui stia bene, non apprezza la totale incuria alla quale si costringe. 

“Un paio di punti,” annuncia il Dottore, iniziando subito a frugare in un armadietto dell'ala medica. Shadrach non lo sa e il Dottore lo ricorda a stento, ma un tempo al posto dell''infermeria c'era una cucina in stile provenzale, con le piastrelle decorate e rastrelliere di lucenti tegami di rame. Il più delle volte il profumo in quella stanza era di cioccolato e tè nero, di vaniglia e zucchero. 

Shadrach non lo sa, e il Dottore lo ricorda a stento. Su suo ordine la TARDIS ha cancellato quella cucina e la sua aria dolce e calda, al suo posto ha installato un'infermeria completa e all'avanguardia. _O tempora, o mores._

 

Mentre il Dottore gli ricuce la testa in due gesti svelti e secchi, Shadrach si rigira sulla lingua quelle domande roventi. Chi, quando, cosa, dove. Perchè. Ognuna di queste domande è di una semplicità estrema, ognuna è più crudele della precedente, ognuna è un atto di totale irresponsabilità.

Prima che il Dottore possa spostarsi, Shadrach gli afferra un polso, gli dà una stretta perché il Dottore capisca che deve alzare lo sguardo, guardarlo negli occhi.

“Parlami,” inizia Shadrach, ed è l'inizio sbagliato. Il viso del Dottore si chiude in una maschera impenetrabile, i suoi occhi sfuggono lo scrutinio accecante degli occhi pallidi di Shadrach. 

“Non ho niente da dirti,” risponde, celando il fastidio in un colpetto di tosse. Se Shadrach lo lascia andare ora, nessuno si farà del male e niente sarà risolto. Non può lasciarlo andare, non adesso, non finché non avrà ricevuto anche solo mezza risposta, dovesse pestarlo a sangue. 

Shadrach è uno scienziato. Ha trascorso i migliori anni della sua giovinezza dapprima nella divisione esploratori, poi nella divisione scientifica di St. Bartholomew, la capitale di 221b. Da quando ha messo piede nel laboratorio adiacente alle enormi serre idroponiche, ha avuto a che fare con innumerevoli esperimenti, innumerevoli fallimenti, pochi e illusori successi. La pazienza non gli manca, eppure in questo momento si è appena esaurita.

“Bugiardo!” esclama, la voce che sale di un'ottava e si contorce in un ringhio lungo le sillabe della parola. È furioso, ed è furioso all'imrprovviso, se il rimbombare frenetico del cuore nelle orecchie, in gola, contro la cassa toracica, persino contro i punti che ha sul cranio è un'indicazione. 

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre una sola volta, non raccoglie la provocazione. Bugiardo va bene, bugiardo è meglio di codardo ed è molto meglio di omicida, genocida, Tempesta Incombente, Distruttore di Civiltà. Si chiede se nelle Foreste di Gamma usino ancora il nome 'Dottore' con il significato di 'guerriero'. Se tanto gli dà tanto, ormai non conoscono più alcun altro significato di quella parola. 

“Sì, regola numero uno: Il Dottore mente,” ribatte secco, senza un barlume di malizia riguardo la sua vecchia frase preferita. Quante volte l'ha usata per giustificare i propri giganteschi errori di giudizio, i propri misfatti, le proprie debolezze. Una volta in più non può fare molta differenza.

Shadrach stringe i pugni e i denti, mentre sugli zigomi gli compaiono due vivide macchie di rossore. 

“No, non pensare di cavartela così adesso, non pensarci neanche per un istante. A me non interessa sapere tutto, non voglio spiegazioni e non voglio giustificazioni. Non sono nessuno per giudicare te, il tuo passato, qualsiasi crimine tu pensi di dover scontare. Posso ascoltare, ma da quando viaggio con te, ascolto soltanto il silenzio. Parlami!” 

È il turno del Dottore di stringere i pugni e scoprire i denti in un ringhio. È sulla difensiva, e Shradrach sa di aver toccato un punto sensibile, un punto che ha evitato con cautela fin dal primo giorno di viaggio a bordo della TARDIS. Se questo è il suo ultimo giorno, almeno il suo viaggio terminerà col botto.

“Tu- tu non puoi capire! Shadrach, _nessuno_ può capire. Nessuno può-” Il Dottore si ferma, si guarda intorno spaesato, come cercando una via di fuga. Ma c'è la cassetta del pronto soccorso alla sua sinistra, Shadrach tra lui e la porta, la parete dall'altro lato. È in trappola. 

“Prova a spiegarmelo, prova almeno!”

Il Dottore vorrebbe spaccargli uno zigomo con un pugno ben assestato. Spaccargli la faccia e fracassarsi le nocche pur di farlo tacere. Shadrach non sa quello che gli sta chiedendo, non può comprendere il peso che gli grava sui cuori e gli toglie il respiro.  
“Non posso. No- non posso.” Il panico e la rabbia e il terrore gli chiudono la gola, lo rendono illogico, incapace persino di poche parole non frammentate in inutili sillabe. Riesce soltanto pensare alle fiamme di Corvinus, alle volute di fuliggine, all'odore delle piume bruciate, alle grida e ai pianti e al suo grido, il grido primale che gli è scaturito dal fondo di quella cosa strappata e annerita e consumata che chiama anima. Un piccolo grumo informe di pece in fondo ad un vuoto cavernoso.

I suoi occhi devono essersi fatti vuoti e lontani, i suoi pugni devono essersi sciolti, la sua postura deve essersi allentata, perché un attimo dopo Shadrach riempie il suo intero campo visivo, e riesce a respirare soltanto lui quando l'altro uomo l'afferra e lo costringe in un abbraccio che è più una morsa disperata, l'aggrapparsi di un naufrago ad un altro. 

Un abbraccio è qualcosa di talmente istintivo e banale, qualcosa da offrire con generosità. Si regalerebbe un abbraccio ad un perfetto sconosciuto se venisse chiesto con gentilezza, o se se ne avvertisse la necessità nell'altra persona. 

Il Dottore sopprime un singhiozzo contro la spalla di Shadrach e tiene gli occhi chiusi, strizzati forte come a voler allontanare le visioni che – lo sa perfettamente, finge di non saperlo – incombono ai confini della sua visione, ai margini della sua coscienza, sul limitare della sua mente. Tenerle a bada è uno sforzo costante che non lascia spazio a niente, e quello che Shadrach gli chiede ora è troppo.

Parlare di Corvinus significa lasciar crollare il muro che si è costruito a fatica, parlare di Corvinus significa riconoscere che è successo veramente, e che ne è stato artefice oltre che spettatore. 

“Io- Io non posso. Non c'è niente. Non c'è niente da dire. Non ho niente,” sputa fuori il Dottore in sillabe penosamente stentate e poi fa per staccarsi, per rimettere distanza tra sé e Shadrach, tra sé e il suo singolo battito umano, e la fonte di calore che è il suo corpo. È la prima volta che tocca qualcuno, da quando è il Quindicesimo. 

Shadrach lo previene, rinforza la stretta, lo tiene pressato contro di sé. La ferita sulla testa pulsa e tira, e avverte una stanchezza primordiale accumularsi dietro gli occhi. È stata una giornata interminabile di guerriglia e pericolo, e sembra che proseguirà ad essere una giornata interminabile di angoscia e incomprensione, a meno che a uno dei due non scatti il quarto d'ora, e la discussione si trasformi in rissa. 

Non importa quanto è stanco, quanto si senta sporco e debole, umano e spaventato di fronte al dolore di questa creatura. Il Dottore ha bisogno di lui, e questa volta non intende attirarlo con una Sonata, blandirlo con un Notturno.

“Hai me,” dice Shadrach semplicemente. “Forse non capisco, forse il mio cervello umano non può comprendere il tuo dolore, forse sono soltanto una formica minuscola nei tuoi confronti, ma sono qui. Dici che non posso capire, bene! Allora spiegamelo. Urla, colpiscimi se serve. Ma spiegamelo.”

Se il Dottore fosse ancora il vecchio idiota che era prima di Corvinus, sempre pronto a commuoversi e a ridere, a sorprendersi e a infuriarsi, tutto nel nome di ciò che è bene e di ciò che è giusto (pur con colossali passi falsi), avrebbe da dire fiorite meraviglie sugli occhi di Shadrach. Di un grigio-azzurro pallidissimo e dal taglio obliquo, sembrano scandagliare l'anima, cogliere ogni risvolto inespresso della personalità di cui si trova sotto il loro scrutinio. Per quanto Shadrach abbia la _forma mentis_ di un uomo di scienza, ha anche l'addestramento di un soldato e l'anima di un artista. 

Il Dottore non si chiede come possano esistere sfaccettature così diverse all'interno di un solo uomo, quanto come possa un semplice umano contenerle tutte. Persino lui trova difficoltà a gestire l'uomo di scienza e il folle, il guerriero e il vagabondo, il dio bonario e l'angelo della morte.

Quando il Dottore alza inavvertitamente lo sguardo, incontra gli occhi pallidi di Shadrach, velati di preoccupazione, scuriti dalla stanchezza. 

“Se dovessi parlarti, se dovessi spiegarti. Ti distruggerei.”

Finalmente il Dottore si allontana di un passo, si libera di quel contatto umano che non può più permettersi di desiderare. 

“Non avrei mai dovuto portarti con me. Ho giurato di non farlo mai più.”

Basta. La pazienza di Shadrach è arrivata al limite. Scatta in avanti, afferra il Dottore per il collo della giacca, lo strattona verso di sé, lo trascina al suo livello. Shadrach è alto, lo tiene sollevato quanto basta perché non possa appoggiare a terra i talloni. 

“Ero soltanto un ragazzo,” inizia Shadrach dopo un attimo, allentando la presa quanto basta perché il Dottore possa respirare, ma senza lasciarlo andare. La sua voce è tesa al punto di spezzarsi, ed è costretto a deglutire prima di riuscire a continuare. 

Nel suo immenso, antico egoismo, il Dottore non capisce il cambio di soggetto, non capisce perchè Shadrach debba strattonarlo per raccontargli del suo passato, non capisce e crede di non aver nulla a che fare, nulla a che spartire con quel racconto incombente. Vorrebbe- Vorrebbe soltanto- Non lo sa. Vorrebbe qualche minuto di oblio, di totale cancellazione di qualsiasi pensiero.Vorrebbe una Zero Room per distendersi a mezz'aria e vegetare, vorrebbe una minaccia mortale contro la quale doversi impegnare, vorrebbe- sì, forse vorrebbe qualcuno a cui stringersi, e di cui rubare il calore. Si è allontanato volontariamente da Shadrach e ora ne sente curiosamente la mancanza. 

“Ero ancora alla divisione esploratori. La colonia era giovane e la divisione scientifica aveva bisogno di una mappatura completa dei materiali che il pianeta poteva fornire. Partivamo per missioni sempre più lunghe, man mano che ci facevamo strada nell'entroterra, prendevamo campioni di terreno, piante, forme animali.”

“Che cosa è successo?” mormora il Dottore. L'immaginazione già gli suggerisce a tinte forti ogni tipo di scenario catastrofico.

Shadrach fa una smorfia, socchiude gli occhi un attimo, quando li riapre svia lo sguardo. Il Dottore l'osserva come se lo vedesse e ascoltasse per la prima volta, e forse è così, nonostante viaggino insieme da mesi.

“Di notte montavamo dei turni di guardia. Il pianeta non aveva una razza intelligente dominante, ma era popolato da fauna e flora selvatica in abbondanza. C'erano bestie simili a lupi, orsi, tigri. La notte giravano intorno al nostro accampamento, ed erano tenute lontano soltanto dal fuoco.”

“Che cosa è successo?” ripete il Dottore, genuinamente allibito. Ha forse dimenticato, il vecchio guerriero, che esistono mille e mille storie nell'universo, che tutti siamo storie, alla fine, e che l'importante è che la storia sia quella giusta?

“L'ultima notte prima di tornare alla base, la sentinella di turno si è addormentata accanto al fuoco. Il fuoco si è spento, l'accampamento è stato preso d'assalto. La sentinella ha fatto in tempo ad arrampicarsi su di un albero, gli altri sono stati colti nel sonno e massacrati.”

La voce di Shadrach gratta sulle ultime parole e si spegne. Il Dottore lo vede sbattere le palpebre sugli occhi lucidi, trattenere una smorfia. Gli sembra quasi che voglia scoppiare in lacrime e la cosa gli fa impressione. Shadrach è sempre lucido e sveglio, padrone di sé. 

“Chi...” domanda il Dottore in un soffio. Per tutta risposta Shadrach annuisce soltanto, molto piano.

“Non sei l'unico ad avere dei segreti,” mormora Shadrach dopo un attimo, quando si fida abbastanza della propria voce per parlare. “Non sei l'unico a soffrire e ad aver commesso degli errori. Non sei l'unico a desiderare pace e perdono. Quindi te lo dico un'ultima volta, per quel poco che posso fare, io ti offro pace e perdono. Per favore, accettali.”

Una volta, molto tempo fa, qualcuno che il Dottore non dimenticherà mai ha detto che questo è quello che accade quando viaggia solo per troppo tempo. La sua morale si incrina più del solito, il suo giudizio si appanna. Senza un riscontro contro il quale far valere le proprie decisioni, il Dottore sembra perdere la bussola, naufragare nel mare delle sue buone intenzioni. 

Questa volta, ha preso con sé Shadrach senza la minima volontà di lasciarsi coinvolgere, e ha pensato stupidamente fino all'ultimo momento – questo – di aver fatto un ottimo lavoro. 

Stupido Dottore, stupido, stupido Dottore. Shadrach ha viaggiato e combattuto al suo fianco per mesi, ha sofferto e ha sopportato. Ha colto minimi segnali dai suoi silenzi, ha formulato ipotesi sulla causa dei suoi sonni interrotti. Ha lenito gli sfregi della sua anima dolente con il balsamo della musica e della sua compagnia priva di pretese. In cambio chiede la confessione di quel crimine atroce, e il Dottore non è sicuro di potersi ancora opporre. 

“D'accordo. D'accordo. Ti spiegherò. Ma non tutto e non subito. Non oggi. Ma ti faccio una promessa formale. Può bastare per ora?” 

Shadrach annuisce, sorride. Il Dottore è colto alla sprovvista, ma sente la faccia contorcersi in risposta in quello che potrebbe essere un abbozzo storto di sorriso. Crede che il suo ultimo sorriso risalga a prima di Corvinus, e questa smorfia sbilenca è quasi un piccolo miracolo.

Shadrach sembra pensarla allo stesso modo, un po' sorpreso un po' soddisfatto. Afferra di nuovo il Dottore per i baveri della giacca, se lo tira vicino, mormora un leggero 'grazie' prima di baciare semplicemente quel sorriso.

È veramente esausto, adesso, e la ferita pulsa intorno ai punti di sutura. Si congeda con un 'a dopo, allora', e in due lunghi passi è fuori dall'infermeria. 

Il Dottore resta indietro, il ritratto della perplessità. Si passa due dita sulle labbra, incredulo. Crede che il suo ultimo bacio risalga a prima di Corvinus, e questo senso di calore intorno al ghiaccio suoi suoi cuori è quasi un piccolo miracolo.

 

\- 

 

**Pianeta Radagast, Quadrante di Rhosgobel**

 

Che qualcosa stia cambiando se n'è accorta anche la TARDIS, che truffaldina li deposita sul pianeta Radagast nel Quadrante di Rhosgobel, e fa le fusa quando l'espressione contratta del Dottore – spalle squadrate, mascella tesa, occhi duri e guardinghi – si stempera e tramuta in curiosità e stupore.

Radagast è un mondo verde. Alterna dolci colline tappezzate d'erba tenera a montagne più aspre, dalle cime innevate. Canyon e burroni si aprono cavernosi, ospitano cascate, coccolano laghetti appartati e radure fiabesche.

L'atterraggio della TARDIS disturba un gruppetto di lepri selvatiche, che riparano saltellando nei cespugli del sottobosco. 

“Dove ci hai portato?” chiede il Dottore alla TARDIS, sbattendo le palpebre contro i raggi di sole obliqui che penetrano attraverso il fogliame in alto, tingendosi di svariate tonalità di verde. Dietro di lui, Shadrach emerge dalla luce sterile dell'astronave nel bagliore tutto naturale di questo mondo bucolico, strizza gli occhi feriti dalla luce e quando finalmente si abitua, riesce a vedere soltanto una cosa. 

Vita. 

Vita di ogni genere, vita di ogni categoria conosciuta e di molte probabilmente ancora mai catalogate. Quell'enorme ragnatela intessuta tra i rami a V di un vecchio albero ospita una colonia di ragni viola che non ha mai visto prima. L'albero stesso, ora che ci pensa, ha qualcosa di terrestre, e qualcosa di assolutamente non terrestre. 

Mentre il Dottore sbuffa frustrato – la TARDIS non ha niente se non beffe per la sua confusione, e per troncare l'argomento si limita a chiudere di scatto le doppie porte, lasciandoli fuori – Shadrach si sente pizzicare i polpastrelli all'idea di analizzare uno per uno ogni tipo di suolo, ogni felce, ogni pietra, ogni viscido verme sotto ognuna di quelle pietre.

Viaggia da abbastanza tempo con il Dottore da aver visto la varietà della vita nell'Universo, e da aver seguito l'inevitabile scia di morte e distruzione che l'uomo sembra portarsi dietro come un'infezione dell'anima.

Ma Radagast, Radagast e la sua aria pulita, il suo cielo limpido e integro, i suoi animali selvatici e le sue felci lussureggianti sono il regalo della TARDIS al suo ladro. Manca forse un bigliettino con scritto 'Guarisci Presto', ma Shadrach riesce a leggerlo nell'angolo del sole sulle loro teste, e nel calcolo approssimativo della stagione, a giudicare dalle gemme sulle piante e dal comportamento degli animali. 

Il Dottore è arrivato alla stessa riluttante conclusione. Allunga una mano, lascia una carezza sulla porta di legno blu, annuisce tra sé e sé.  
“Va bene, vecchia ragazza, va bene. Ho capito.” Poi si volta, schermandosi gli occhi dalla luce verde, guarda Shadrach come se non sapesse bene cosa fare di se stesso, qui e oggi, senza una guerra da combattere. 

“Shadrach, questa vecchia prepotente ci ha dato il giorno libero. Non credo che ci permetterà di ripartire finché non lo riterrà opportuno.”

Shadrach scrolla le spalle, gli viene un po' da ridere, euforia a stento contenuta per il cambio di scenario. È uscito dalle doppie porte pronto a rischiare la vita – non è detto che non accada lo stesso, succede ad accompagnarsi al Dottore – ed è stato ricompensato da uno scenario fiabesco. Neanche un mago malvagio, neanche un drago sputafuoco potrebbero metterlo di cattivo umore, quest'oggi. 

“Tanto vale esplorare il posto, allora, no?” propone semplicemente, e al Dottore non resta che cedere, disorientato dal cambio di programma, rimescolato dall'entusiasmo che riverbera da Shadrach, e riesce a scaldare persino un po' la sua anima gelida. Un tempo non avrebbe avuto problemi a comprendere una fissazione quasi maniacale per un mazzetto di felci – un tempo si sarebbe fermato a contemplare i propri lacci delle scarpe, se è per questo – ma adesso gli sembra un comportamento strano, un comportamento infantile. 

Gli manca, quel guizzo di continua curiosità, di volubile eccitazione, e forse la TARDIS ha ragione, forse oggi possono riposare, forse oggi può lasciar entrare un po' di luce, che provenga dal sole di Radagast o che sia riflessa da Shadrach.

 

-

 

Quando Shadrach riesce a staccare gli occhi dai ragni viola e dagli occhietti rossi delle lepri nascoste nel sottobosco, si accorge del villaggio in fondo alla valle, raggruppato intorno alle due sponde del fiume. Shadrach pensa di riconoscere il municipio in quell'edificio più grande e imponente dove la strada si apre in una piccola piazza, e senza dubbio quella capanna diroccata dal cui tetto sbuffa costantemente del fumo deve essere l'officina del fabbro. 

"Guarda!" esclama prima di potersi contenere, mentre la meraviglia e la curiosità pizzicano e prudono come un magnifico fastidio e una deliziosa eccitazione. 

Hudson e 221b sono colonie scientifiche, terraformati quel tanto che basta da essere abitabili in caso di malfunzionamento delle basi, per il resto selvaggi, e il suo pianeta natale - abbandonato da più anni di quanti possa ricordare - era ugualmente fortemente industrializzato. È la prima volta in vita sua che mette piede su di un pianeta pre-industriale.

"E quello cos'è?"

Oltre il villaggio la valle si solleva in pendii via via più aspri, in creste rocciose che salgono e crescono fino a unirsi alla catena montuosa che risplende violacea all'orizzonte, un sfondo perfetto da cartolina oltre il verde della valle.

Il Dottore si volta dopo aver saggiato le porte della TARDIS e averle scoperte cocciutamente chiuse. Non c'è modo di riprendere il viaggio, e a dire il vero la quiete apparente di questo posto tanto ameno sembra colargli goccia a goccia nell'anima, come un nettare prelibato. Forse la TARDIS ha ragione a imporgli del riposo, e forse Shadrach ha ragione a emozionarsi come un bambino di fronte a quello che per lui non è altro che l'ennesimo mondo nell'ennesimo periodo storico.

Il Dottore ha visto tutto e fatto tutto e incontrato tutti, più volte, durante le sue numerose vite. La noia è inevitabile, la stanchezza comprensibile. È anche per questo che usa accompagnarsi a splendidi, ingenui umani, per poter vedere attraverso i loro occhi e sentire attraverso le loro emozioni la bellezza del creato. 

Gli viene un po' da sorridere, quando Shadrach l'afferra per il polso e lo trascina verso il sentiero scosceso che porta giù alla valle. "Muoviti!" gli ordina, e il Dottore lo segue di buon grado. Forse per oggi si può deporre il fardello, almeno per mezz'ora, e respirare l'aria buona e sana di Radagast, concentrarsi sul fatto che - almeno qui, almeno oggi - esistano ignari farfalle e uccelli e lepri, e persone prese da niente più dei problemi della vita comune.

"Un castello?"  
 _Cos'è_ di preciso che agita tanto Shadrach, comunque? Deve essere quella specie di rovina a metà strada tra la valle e le montagne, una specie di grezzo castellotto in pietra grigia, semidiroccato e quasi sicuramente abbandonato. Quasi, perché un filo di fumo esce con persistenza da uno dei comignoli spezzati.

"Una torre di guardia?" azzarda il Dottore, mentre scendono per il sentiero e la valle si apre completamente di fronte a loro, incorniciata dalle suggestive montagne. Il fiume li accompagna lungo tutta la discesa, fino ai primi campi e alle prime isolate capanne fuori dal centro abitato vero e proprio. 

“Abbandonata... ma quel fumo? Se è abbandonata non dovrebbe essercene,” ribatte Shadrach mentre entrano in paese, e per un attimo il pensiero del castello in rovina passa in secondo piano. 

Era davvero il fabbro, quello che aveva visto dall'alto, e ora che passano sotto la sua bottega può vederlo al lavoro. È un uomo tarchiato, basso ma massiccio, con braccia e torace rigonfi di muscoli, la pelle costantemente cotta dal calore. Mentre passano continua a battere senza sosta con un grosso martello su un ferro di cavallo incandescente, e l'eco dei colpi segue Shadrach e il Dottore mentre proseguono per la loro strada.

Qualche passo più avanti c'è una locanda con l'insegna di un puledro impennato, un paio di cavalli legati agli anelli conficcati nella facciata, presso l'abbeveratoio. Dall'interno provengono risate e grida allegre e prima che il Dottore possa rendersene conto lui e Shadrach sono nella penombra accogliente dell'interno. 

C'è un ragazzo alto e smilzo chino sul bancone a lanciare scherzi licenziosi alla locandiera. La donna è tutta tonda e tornita con un gran seno florido che sbuca dal corpetto dell'abito e le anche rotonde, il sorriso vivace e aperto e gli occhi maliziosi. Non è il fiore più fresco del mazzetto, ma i suoi modi sono attraenti.

“Ah, torna quando ti sarà cresciuta la barba,” ride la donna, porgendogli con una strizzata d'occhio un altro boccale colmo di liquido ambrato, che il ragazzo tracanna in un solo sorso, in barba alla sua costituzione esile.

 

Il Dottore impiega forse due secondi in più del solito a riconoscere il Corsaro nel marmocchio imberbe e sfrontato che continua a fare il filo alla bella locandiera. Non si aspettava di trovarselo tra i piedi qui e ora e la sua presenza l'ha colto di sorpresa, ma ora la sua sagoma spicca più brillante sullo sfondo indistinto delle altre persone presenti nella locanda.

Alto e sottile come un elfo, con pelle, capelli e occhi chiarissimi, orecchie leggermente a punta e i lineamenti eterei, di una giovinezza illusoria. Il Dottore si sente sorridere, si meraviglia della sensazione. Quei muscoli sono quasi paralizzati, ormai. 

Il Corsaro veste di verde e marrone e ai suoi piedi giacciono arco e faretra colma di frecce, la fedele spada è sempre al suo fianco destro. Si sporge sul banco per sussurrare qualche altra facezia alla locandiera, che lo scaccia con un gesto spiccio ma intanto sorride tra sé, lusingata. Il Corsaro torna a sedersi, svuota in un sorso un altro boccale di idromele, finalmente alza lo sguardo sui due stranieri e il suo viso mobile, troppo espressivo e mutevole per appartenere ad una creatura dei boschi, si illumina di gioia e riconoscimento.

“Thete, _mi vida!_ ” esclama, e balza dal suo sgabello, copre in due passi la distanza e prima che il Dottore possa pensare di ritrarsi o fermarlo, lo stritola in un forte abbraccio, un abbraccio dovuto per il quale ha aspettato pazientemente il tempo e il luogo perché la sua strada si incrociasse con quella del Dottore.

Il clamore ha attirato un po' di sguardi curiosi, ma il Corsaro sorride, trascina il Dottore fino al banco (Shadrach li segue un po' perplesso, molto curioso), ordina da bere per tutti, strizza l'occhio alla locandiera, che gli sorride di rimando e gli regala una consumazione.

La conversazione si blocca subito. 

Il Dottore beve un po', fa una smorfia disgustata perché mille e quattrocento anni di vita non gli hanno insegnato ad apprezzare l'alcol, e resta appollaiato sul suo sgabello a fissare il fondo del boccale. 

Shadrach è in piedi, considera il Dottore e considera lo sconosciuto e non è in grado di dare un risultato ad un'equazione tanto assurda. Potrebbe presentarsi, dire qualsiasi sciocchezza per disperdere il silenzio, ma avverte come una profonda corrente nascosta tra i due uomini seduti accanto a lui, il peso di numerose cose non dette, che attendono di essere sbrogliate con calma, forse neanche in sua presenza.

Potrebbe allontanarsi con una scusa qualsiasi, offrire il pretesto di una passeggiata, ma non ha nessuna voglia di abbandonare il suo posto a fianco del Dottore. Se quella che sta infastidendo è la riunione tra due vecchi amici, gli dispiace tanto ma dovrà svolgersi in sua presenza.

“Ah, _mi cielo,_ così non va proprio bene,” dice il Corsaro dopo un po', allungando una mano per tracciare circoletti sul dorso di quella del Dottore, “ma capisco, veramente. Ti ho raggiunto appena ho potuto.”

Il Dottore sospira lentamente, annuisce piano in ringraziamento. 

La presenza del Corsaro lo solleva e lo terrorizza allo stesso tempo, in una sorta di ingrato tira e molla. Da una lato dovrebbe soltanto ringraziare che l'altro si sia preso il fastidio di cercarlo e attenderlo attraverso lo spaziotempo. Non ha dubbi sul fatto che il Corsaro sappia tutto, di Corvinus, di quanto è accaduto da allora. Essere viaggiatori del tempo e dello spazio comporta molti rischi e qualche beneficio, e il Corsaro è sempre stato uno che ha riso in faccia ai primi e approfittato con beata incoscienza dei secondi.

Dall'altro, pur sapendo che il Corsaro non ha bisogno di sentirlo parlare, sa che il suo è sempre stato, anche nelle sue manifestazioni più morbide, un rozzo conforto mirato a scuoterlo dall'angoscia, e non crede di avere l'energia di lasciarsi malmenare, per quanto gentilmente possa venire il rimbrotto da questo ragazzino dagli occhi lucenti. 

Dov'è poi, quel suo ridicolo, magnifico tatuaggio, questa volta? Il Dottore si distrae volentieri dalle proprie considerazioni per cercare un accenno del serpente sulle poche parti visibili del corpo del Corsaro, ne riconosce l'inconfondibile ansa spuntare dalla manica della sua giacca insieme a numerosi, sottili simboli dall'aria elfica.

“Thete, _mi amor,_ più vai avanti e più diventi maleducato. Non mi hai ancora presentato questo schianto,” riprende il Corsaro dopo un po', alzando lo sguardo su Shadrach che, il Dottore lo sa e non può farci niente, gravita a disagio ad un passo di distanza.  
“Ah, non importa, faccio da me,” ribatte il Corsaro, balzando in piedi e avvicinandosi in un salto a Shadrach, che l'osserva con aria sospettosa. “Come ti chiami, mh? E precisamente dove ti ha trovato, questo vecchio borbottone? Hai fratelli? Perché se ce ne sono altri, da dove vieni, io parto immediatamente!”

Il Dottore osserva il viso di Shadrach passare attraverso tre o quattro distinte espressioni (perplessità, fastidio, cautela, irritazione) prima di ricomporsi nella stessa faccia un po' seccata di quando su 221b Carlos l'ha interrotto per fare le presentazioni. Il comportamento del Corsaro lo oltraggia, chiaramente, e un po' lo incuriosisce, e un po' lo fa scattare sulla difensiva. 

“Shadrach Ford, vengo da 221b nel Sistema Baker Street, ma lei _chi è?”_

Il Corsaro scoppia a ridere di gran cuore, testa gettata indietro e capelli e treccine svolazzanti, scoprendo la gola bianca, dal pomo d'adamo appena accennato. 

“Ah, ci manca soltanto che tu mi chieda nome, rango e intenzione, _verdad?_ È bello almeno quanto è intelligente, _Thete_ , ottima scelta. Io sono il Corsaro,” prosegue, “e il mio scopo è divertirmi sempre e comunque.”

Lo scambio ha il potere di distrarre il Dottore per un glorioso attimo. Ascolta Shadrach chiedere al Corsaro da quanto tempo lo conosce, e legge l'incredulità nel suo sguardo quando questi – quale è poi? L'Undicesimo, il Dodicesimo, non importa – gli rivela di conoscerlo da quando erano entrambi due ragazzini. 

Un pensiero lo colpisce, ha il potere di innescare un'ondata di calore che lo invade e lo avvolge e ha quasi il potere di commuoverlo. Shadrach è sulla difensiva, ma non per se stesso. Non c'è nulla nel suo comportamento che possa far pensare che abbia paura per se stesso. È perplesso e incuriosito, come è sua natura, ed è sospettoso nei confronti di questa creatura bizzarra che avanza pretese di lunga data sul Dottore. 

Ah, ma non è meraviglioso? Non soltanto teme per la sua sicurezza, è anche palesemente geloso, possessivo in maniera tutta umana. Forse neanche se ne rende conto, ma il Dottore ha colto questa sfumatura, ed è abbastanza per scaldargli le membra, abbastanza da spingerlo in piedi. Non sorride, ma non è neanche più la maschera dell'abiezione. Il Corsaro solleva un sottile sopracciglio interrogativo che il Dottore finge di non vedere, e Shadrach lascia cadere l'ultima argomentazione, attende quieto ma attento ulteriori input. 

“Corsaro, scommetto che tu sai tutto del castello in rovina, fuori dal villaggio e verso le montagne, mh?”

Il Corsaro alza un piede, l'appoggia sul ginocchio opposto e così appollaiato sullo sgabello si china in avanti e appoggia le mani sulle cosce. Le treccine gli spiovono sulle spalle e sul petto mentre sembra voler sussurare con fare cospiratorio.

“ _Seguro_! Thete, credi che io abbia aspettato qui per quasi cento anni che tu portassi da queste parti le tue vecchie chiappe senza toccare niente e magari in rispettoso silenzio?”

Il Dottore fa una smorfia, scuote la testa quasi divertito.

“No, il pensiero non mi ha neanche sfiorato. Ma non sapevo mi avessi aspettato tanto a lungo.”  
Per tutta risposta il Corsaro dà una scrollata di spalle che spedisce per aria capelli e treccine.

“Eri irreperibile, _mi vida_. I miei messaggi non potevano trovarti da nessuna parte, nessuno ti ha visto da nessuna parte, e l'ultima segnalazione era... quella,” aggiunge, fermandosi per conferire all'ultima parola un tono più pacato del suo eloquio prorompente.

Il Dottore incassa il colpo, cambia nuovamente l'argomento.

“Dicevamo del drago,” punzecchia, con una familiarità che Shadrach non gli ha mai visto avere con nessuno. Certamente l'ha visto discutere con Carlos come se non fosse la prima volta, ma questa creatura assurda è quanto di più simile ad un amico Shadrach abbia visto fino ad ora. 

Il Corsaro prende un gran sorso di idromele, reclinandosi sullo sgabello per prosciugare il boccale. Rischia di ribaltarsi, recupera appena in tempo quando le due zampe anteriori dello sgabello hanno già lasciato il suolo, rimpiomba a livello con un tonfo. 

“Il drago, sì! Vive proprio nel castello in rovina che hai visto tu, _mi niño,_ e i paesani qui ne sono terrorizzati. Se volete ve lo presento.”

“Cosa?!” sbotta Shadrach, colto alla sprovvista. “Vorresti presentarci... un drago?”

Il Corsaro si schiaffa una mano sulla bocca per trattenere un singhiozzo – ha bevuto troppo in fretta – poi scuote le treccine ridendo, si allunga tutto scostando rudemente il Dottore per dare un buffetto sul mento di Shadrach, che non ne è per niente impressionato.

“No, bellezza, niente draghi su Radagast da prima che le Montagne Viola lì in fondo venissero su dal fondale marino. Si tratta di un Draconiano proveniente da Antares Scorpii.”

È il turno del Dottore di alzare la testa di scatto, rischiare di capitombolare giù dallo sgabello. Si mette in piedi prima di perdere completamente la dignità, sotto la risata a stento trattenuta del Corsaro.

“Che diavolo ci fa qui un Draconiano di Antares Scorpii? Come ci è arrivato?”

Il Corsaro – il Dodicesimo, a giudicare da una serie di rune strettamente intrecciate tatuate in bianco e appena visibili oltre lo scollo della casacca – balza giù dallo sgabello come se si stesse preparando ad una danza, raccoglie i suoi effetti e saluta con un cenno la locandiera, che ricambia con un sorriso e un bacio soffiato sulla dita.

“ _Vamonos!_ Vi spiego tutto strada facendo! É una giornata bellissima , cosa c'è di meglio di una passeggiatina tra amici?”

Il Dottore si volta per controllare che Shadrach sia d'accordo, riceve in cambio un cenno d'assenso un po' perplesso, annuisce a sua volta. 

Seguono il passo ballonzolante del Corsaro fuori dalla locanda, nella giornata perfetta e limpida incoronata da un sole dorato caldo a sufficienza e s'incamminano lungo il sentiero che percorre il fondo della valle.

 

-

 

Shadrach resta due passi indietro mentre camminano verso la cresta rilevata sulla quale è arroccato il castello. È molto più lontano di quanto non sembri nell'aria limpida e trasparente, ma anche a questa distanza è facile distinguerlo in squisito dettaglio. Dal muschio che ne fodera le mura disposte a nord ai comignoli spezzati, dalle merlature sfrangiate e sdentate agli occhietti ciechi delle minuscole feritoie, profonde e ad imbuto, bloccate come se non bastasse da pesanti inferriate.

Shadrach cammina due passi indietro perché è distratto a guardarsi intorno, chinarsi su di un fiore per captarne il profumo, seguire il volo capriccioso di un insetto che non ha mai visto prima.

Radagast brulica di meravigliosa vita, e dopo una massiccia cura di guerra e morte è un bel cambiamento.

C'è anche un altro motivo per cui ritarda un po' il passo e lascia che i due vecchi amici siano appena al di là del suo campo uditivo, ed ha a che fare con la lunga attesa del Corsaro e la lunga solitudine del Dottore.

Sono amici da più tempo di quanto lui possa concepire, e hanno condiviso avventure che Shadrach non vivrà mai neanche se si accompasse al Dottore per il resto della sua vita.

Anche se il Corsaro non l'ha specificato, Shadrach suppone infine che appartenga alla stessa specie del Dottore e la sua presenza gli offre una possibilità di confronto e contrasto. 

Il Dottore soffre la solitudine con un'intensità che Shadrach non riesce ad intendere, forse nemmeno ad immaginare. Le galassie sono piene di umani e per quanto possano essersi evoluti e adattati, conserveranno sempre quel nucleo primigenio di umanità.

Prima di conoscere il Dottore Shadrach non ha mai sentito parlare dei Time Lord, e lo sguardo del Dottore diventa più cupo se si allude per qualche motivo al suo pianeta natale.

Shadrach è strappato ai suoi pensieri dalla risata squillante del Corsaro. Alza lo sguardo dalla chiocciola arcobaleno che si è fermato a guardare, mentre la bestiola attraversa faticosamente la strada verso un cespuglio dalle foglie striate di viola e carico di ascidi dello stesso colore. 

Il Corsaro è una figurina tutta gambe, braccia e capelli, e si muove con estremo abbandono come se ogni sua articolazione fosse leggermente allentata da un giro o due di chiave inglese. Da come ondeggia e traballa si direbbe costantemente ubriaco, e la cosa non è tanto impossibile, da quel che Shadrach ha osservato.

Sorpresa e gelosia gli ribollono dentro con furia istantanea quando si accorge che oltre alla risata sguaiata del Corsaro, a bocca aperta e con la testa gettata all'indietro, enfatizzata finché non gli si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime prontamente scacciate via da un colpetto di dita, nell'aria fresca e quieta risuona anche la più sobria risata del Dottore.

“Ti ricordi quella volta che siamo finiti nella partita di scacchi più grande dell'universo? E quella volta su Occasus XXIV un miliardo d'anni fa?”  
“Aspetta... la partita a scacchi... quando mi hai lasciato mangiare dal cavallo dei neri, se ricordo bene,” ribatte il Dottore in tono divertito, ma fingendo offesa.

“ _Dovevo_ farlo, _mi vida_ , era l'unico modo per poter fare scacco matto. E poi ne sei venuto fuori senza un graffio!”

“Per pura fortuna, perché sei un farabutto fortunato, ecco perchè.”

“Certo che lo sono, _cielo_ ,” ride ancora il Corsaro, afferrando il Dottore per un braccio e trascinandolo nella sua camminata sghemba. Suo malgrado, Shadrach si sente sorridere, mentre in petto gli brucia una risata trattenuta a stento. 

Il Corsaro è completamente folle, puro divertimento e spregio di ogni regola nella forma ingannevole di un elfo dei boschi, come ne ha visti soltanto negli archivi di antica letteratura terrestre. 

È stato dapertutto, come il Dottore, e ha visto tutto, conosciuto ogni cosa, ancora come il Dottore. Ma la differenza fondamentale tra queste due creature venerabili che ha il privilegio di conoscere è che il Dottore vive la sua interminabile vita con il cruccio di dover raddrizzare quanto c'è di sbagliato, di dover portare del bene laddove è sbocciato del male. Il Dottore somatizza il suo senso di colpa al punto da trasformare qualsiasi cosa in un tentativo di redenzione.

Dal poco che vede, persino dal modo in cui cammina, parla e gesticola, il Corsaro è tutt'altra cosa. Puro divertimento imbrigliato quanto basta da non essere caos ingestibile, e un sorriso sprezzante e divertito di fronte a qualsiasi cosa la vita gli scaraventi contro.

Il Corsaro non deve essersi scelto il nome a caso, un nome che parla di libertà e vele spiegate contro ogni possibile cielo, e onde eterne sotto una chiglia svelta e uno scafo veloce. 

Non cambia molto, se invece di solcare i sette mari naviga le acque tempestose di spazio e tempo.

Shadrach lascia che gli altri due conquistino qualche passo in più di vantaggio, rallenta per considerare come sarebbe viaggiare con il Corsaro, piuttosto che con il Dottore, un esercizio di pura fantasia e curiosità.

Pericoloso, senza dubbio, molto più pericoloso di quanto già non sia con il Dottore, e già rischia la vita ogni giorno. 

Oltraggioso, perché vede facilmente come quest'individuo possa cacciarsi in ogni genere di guaio, avere un dito in pasta un po' dovunque, fare e disfare a piacimento. 

Molto divertente, anche di fronte alla morte certa, conservando un'ultima risata proprio per sputarla in faccia alla Nera Signora.

Sarebbe una vita molto diversa, forse molto più breve, ma sfavillante come uno spettacolo pirotecnico.

“Shadrach, siamo arrivati.”

La voce del Dottore, in parte priva della solita tensione, lo scuote dalla visione e lo riporta al presente. Il Corsaro si è allontanato lungo la scarpata via via più rocciosa, come se volesse fare un sopralluogo prima di introdurli nel castello per un'entrata secondaria. Il Dottore è rimasto indietro quindi, con un'espressione illeggibile e vagamente snervante sul viso.

“Non avevo mai pensato che potessero esserci altri... altri viaggiatori come te,” offre Shadrach, passandosi una mano nei capelli e scompigliandosi i riccioli.

Il Dottore si acciglia un po', si fa forza per spianarsi le rughe dal viso.

“Un tempo eravamo molti di più,” dice piano, e sembra non voler aggiungere altro sull'argomento. Comunque sia non potrebbe farlo, perché il Corsaro torna indietro saltellando giù dalla scarpata come uno stambecco e afferra Shadrach per la manica, inizia a trascinarlo verso l'entrata del castello.

“Vieni, _mi amor_ , vieni! Il mio amico Smaug vi riceverà con piacere!”

Shadrach si lascia trascinare e non coglie l'ironia, il Dottore li segue. 

“ _Smaug_? Non credevo ti piacesse la letteratura terrestre, Corsaro!” sbotta il Dottore e ovviamente il Corsaro scoppia a ridere.

“Sei tu che non ti ricordi di avermi fatto una testa così con i tuoi amati terrestri, bah! E mi piacciono i draghi, potrei aver fatto un'eccezione dopo aver conosciuto Mu Shu.”

“Mu Shu?” questa volta è di Shadrach l'esclamazione perplessa.

“Ok, allora Saphira? No, credo che Saphira sia un nome da fermmina,” fa una pausa, si strofina il naso con due dita, sposta indietro un quintale di treccine che l'intralcia. “Probabilmente gli piacerebbe, ora provo a chiamarlo così!”

“Non ha un nome?” domanda Shadrach incuriosito, mentre si arrampica per la scarpata con perizia.

“Non potevamo usare il sentiero?” aggiunge giustamente il Dottore, qualche passo più giù, rotea gli occhi alla risposta folle del suo vecchio amico.  
“Certo che no, _mi vida,_ dove sarebbe il divertimento? Comunque Elliott ci aspetta nelle sue sale sotterranee, è meglio da questa parte. In quanto al nome, è parte dello spasso, vedrete!”

Il Dottore ha soltanto un momento per lasciar entrare lo spiritello verde della gelosia nei suoi cuori. Shadrach è tutto infiammato dall'avventura improvvisata, curioso riguardo al drago e molto, molto curioso per quanto riguarda il Corsaro. E se decidesse di seguire lui, piuttosto che restare con un vecchio amareggiato e stanco?

Ah, sarebbe una slealtà dolorosa da parte di Shadrach, anche se il Dottore non sarebbe in grado di non perdonarlo, alla fine. Da quando Shadrach ha deciso di dovergli restare vicino, di dover provare a lenire la sua sofferenza, il Dottore ha iniziato a pensare di poter sconfiggere molti mostri, ha ritrovato da profondità sconosciute la forza che non riteneva più di possedere. 

Non è detto che sia in grado di usare quella forza, ma sente la necessità della presenza di Shadrach accanto a sé. 

In temini umani è geloso, geloso _marcio_ di qualcosa che non esiste e non esisterà mai, perché Shadrach ha promesso a lui, ed è il tipo che difficilmente rompe una promesssa.

Geloso e infinitamente stupido, sciocco come può essere soltanto un uomo vecchio e solo, il gigante nella vecchia e spaventosa fiaba per bambini. 

È rimasto indietro per rimuginare con più agio, ha uno scatto sorpreso quando la mano di Shadrach gli si serra sul polso, e l'uomo inizia a trascinarlo proprio come ha fatto poco fa il Corsaro con lui.

“Andiamo, Dottore! Non sei curioso?”

Certo che lo è. Mette via con cura i suoi sentimenti delicati, sorride piano e si incammina di buon passo con Shadrach verso la cima della collina.

 

-

 

La voce del drago li accoglie prima ancora che possano distinguerne la forma. All'interno delle mura diroccate del castello, attraverso corridoi umidi dall'aria ristagnante, il Corsaro li conduce in una magnifica sala sotterranea, priva di finestre ma piena di lampade e candele, arredi preziosi, drappi di velluto.

La tinta dorata della luce è raccolta e amplificata da una quantità sconvolgente di tesori. Montagne di monete d'oro in ogni possibile conio, calici e boccali, diademi e corone sparsi sul pavimento, sulle poltrone, sulla mensola di un grande caminetto nel quale arde con forza un fuoco robusto.

“Entrate, accomodatevi.”

La voce del drago è un rombo vellutato che parla proprio di quell'oro e di quelle gemme, tesori accumulati in cataste di splendore accecante, è una carezza che nasconde artigli acuminati e duri come il ferro. 

Il Corsaro balza avanti, li supera senza un solo pensiero o problema al mondo, saltella in mezzo ai preziosi con la tranquillità data dall'abitudine. Il Dottore ha persino un secondo per considerare quanto costi al suo vecchio amico ignorare il tesoro, e per ricordarsi che il Corsaro ha sempre valutato avventura e libertà immensamente al di sopra di qualsiasi bene materiale. In questo, forse, sono molto simili, pur nella diversità delle proprie preferenze.

Shadrach avanza lentamente, guardandosi intorno con attenzione, mentre il Dottore è meno interessato all'oro di quanto sia invece onestamente curioso riguardo il cosiddetto drago. 

“Chi mi hai portato, ragazzo?” prosegue la voce profonda del loro misterioso ospite, da un angolo nascosto alla vista. 

“Amici, ti piaceranno. _Anda ya,_ vieni a conoscerli!”

La figura che sorge solenne dalle ombre e viene incontro agli ospiti con fare maestoso è grossomodo umanoide. Il drago è alto circa due metri, con una pelle molto chiara che a tratti scolora in chiazze lucenti di scaglie blu. Stringe con una mano all'altezza della spalla il drappo di velluto nel quale si è approssimativamente avvolto, a mo' di toga romana, e osserva con occhi ardenti, cangianti, la piccola congregazione.

Osserva il Dottore, inclina la testa di una frazione di grado in segno di riconoscimento. Sembra leggere facilmente la sua razza e la sua provenienza, il fatto che sia simile al Corsaro. 

Inarca appena un sopracciglio, inclina la testa di lato come colto di sorpresa quando invece osserva Shadrach e la sua minuscola umanità sembra colpirlo al punto di incuriosirlo.

“Benvenuti, ospiti,” enuncia il drago. La sua voce risuona e riverbera sull'oro, sul velluto, si carica di riflessi preziosi e caldi come quelli dei suoi occhi.

“Io sono Noraezean, il vagabondo, l'errante. Voi chi siete? Sedete, presentatevi. Non siate timidi.”

È il Corsaro a rompere il silenzio che cade dopo questa dichiarazione. Scivola su un mucchietto di monete d'oro, inciampa su di una catasta di spade di pregiata fattura e si ferma a passare il dito sul filo di una lama, lo stacca di scatto per cacciarselo in bocca e tirare via una gocciolina di sangue dal taglio. Deve ricordarsi di prendere una o dieci, da tenere di riserva per le prossime schermaglie.

“Non essere così formale,Zanzan,” dice, lasciando perdere le spade per raggiungere il drago e stringergli le braccia intorno alla vita in maniera del tutto inappropriata. 

“Il mio nome non è 'Zanzan', marmocchio,” ribatte il drago in tono carvernoso, rombante, ma con un accenno di sorriso.

“E io non sono un marmocchio, Norino bello. Ho più di mille e duecento anni!”

Il drago abbassa regalmente il capo quanto basta per cogliere il riflesso della testa bionda del Corsaro che gli si struscia addosso come un gatto e la sua espressione composta si disgrega in una risata simile ad un ruggito. 

“Ai miei occhi sei soltanto un ragazzo, dimentichi facilmente che l'età di cui ti vanti è soltanto un quinto della mia,” prosegue, sollevando la mano libera dalla tunica improvvisata per appoggiarla in una rapida carezza sulla sommità della testa del Corsaro con la mano dalle unghie aguzze, dello stesso blu delle scaglie.

Nel silenzio che viene a crearsi, interrotto soltanto dalla risata maliziosa e contenuta a stento dell'impossibile Corsaro, il Dottore tossicchia educatamente.

“È un piacere conoscerti, Noraezean. Io sono il Dottore, e questo è Shadrach Ford. Siamo viaggiatori.”

“Un leggendario Time Lord,” prosegue il drago, palpebre a mezz'asta sulle pupille ardenti, “e un umano extraterrestre, in giro per lo spazio-tempo. Portate con voi odore di guerra e sangue, e di curiosità e coraggio. Ascolterei volentieri le vostre storie. Ho tutto il tempo del mondo.”

“E risponderesti alle nostre domande?” è stato Shadrach a parlare, per la prima volta da quando sono al cospetto di questa creatura antica e misteriosa che ha il potere retrocedere il Dottore e il Corsaro al rango di bambini. 

Il drago socchiude gli occhi, esala un piccolo sospiro rovente che potrebbe avere a che fare con le carezze feline del Corsaro, poi sorride scaltro, piantando il suo sguardo antico e furbo in viso a Shadrach. 

“Certamente. Ma accomodatevi, non state in piedi,” prosegue il padrone di casa, invitandoli ad accomodarsi. 

Si spostano sui divani e le poltrone disposti intorno al caminetto come spettatori intorno ad un palcoscenico. Forse assistono allo spettacolo mai uguale delle fiamme che danzano sensuali nel focolare, contorcendosi e scoppiettando in mille sinuose figure. 

Il Dottore è pieno di domande, Shadrach ne ha delle sue da aggiungere e in quanto al Corsaro, non ha la benchè minima decenza per quanto riguarda i suoi rapporti con Noraezean, che non smette di tormentare finché il drago non l'afferra forte per le treccine e aggredisce la sua bocca per un lungo momento che riempie Dottore e Shadrach di malcelato imbarazzo. 

Si scolla dopo un attimo, fulminando con uno sguardo pieno di fiamme il Corsaro, che soffia via un po' di fumo e si acciambella tutto imbronciato e malizioso contro di lui, toccandosi le labbra arrossate con la punta delle dita.

Il drago sceglie di ignorarlo, riporta la propria attenzione sui suoi ospiti. 

“Da dove vieni? Come mai sei qui?” chiede il Dottore, schiarendosi la gola un po' chiusa. Non è mai stato in grado di concepire il lato francamente licenzioso del Corsaro, per quanto più di una volta nel corso delle loro vite questi sia riuscito a coinvolgerlo in un giro di tango.

Il drago inclina la testa, allunga una mano per passare le dita tra le ciocche lisce del Corsaro – che sorride e si placa per il momento, buono buono in ascolto – si prende un momento prima di rispondere.

“Come avrai indovinato vengo da Antares Scorpii, sono un draconiano. Ho scelto questo piccolo mondo bucolico perché il mio unico desiderio... a parte il tesoro... è studiare.”

“Studiare? Cosa?” 

Il drago – il draconiano – fissa lo sguardo sul Dottore per una manciata di secondi, abbastanza da metterlo in imbarazzo. Non sembra aver bisogno di sbattere le palpebre (per quanto lo faccia abitualmente, forse per una questione di espressività), e al Dottore viene in mente quella faccenda di tanti anni fa, gli angeli piangenti e _don't blink_.

“Storie, leggende, conoscenza e sapere. Sono stato sulla Terra per molto tempo, all'epoca delle grandi civiltà, ne ho appreso i costumi e le scoperte. Sono stato dovunque, per molto tempo, e alla fine ho scelto un pianeta accogliente e ameno nel quale ritirarmi a studiare. Amo Antares Scorpii, Dottore, ma non sono il solo che conserva un buon ricordo della propria casa, quando purtroppo tutto si è corrotto e marcito oltre ogni rimedio. Preferisco ricordarla da lontano, nei suoi momenti più fulgidi, nelle sue pagine più riuscite. E tu Dottore, perché sei qui? Ti ho detto il mio motivo, se le antiche leggi dell'ospitalità valgono ancora, ora dimmi il tuo.”  
Il Dottore è colto alla sprovvista. Si volta a guardare Shadrach, incantatosi ad osservare il gioco del fuoco sul fregio d'oro che si attorciglia alle gambe di leone del divano, cerca inutilmente aiuto nel Corsaro, infine guarda a terra, la prosaica punta delle sue scarpe.

“Sono qui... sono qui per il dispetto della mia astronave. E per vivere una giornata degna di essere ricordata, una ogni mille, duemila. Una piccola avventura, conoscenze interessanti. Quasi come ai vecchi tempi,” balbetta, rendendosi conto mentre lo dice che è proprio così. Niente inseguimenti e niente sangue versato, almeno questa volta, e invece di sentirsi quasi deluso dovrebbe essere grato a numerose congregazioni di Dei e Dee, più di quanti Noraezean possa mai aver studiato, di aver vissuto questa giornata così come è stata.

Il draconiano sorride ancora, leggermente, distratto dal Corsaro che si allunga felino e tende una mano per tracciare circoletti su una sua rotula.

La visita volge al termine più velocemente di quanto previsto, presumibilmente quando il Corsaro si stufa di essere ignorato e non contiene più la smania di toccare e accarezzare.

Il Dottore e Shadrach si congedano rapidamente, escono nel sole sbattendo le palpebre un po' interdetti, scoppiano in una breve risata, come adolescenti maliziosi.

Conversano un po' mentre tornano alla TARDIS a passo tranquillo, sotto il sole calante che gli scalda la schiena.

“Il drago – pardon – il draconiano... Dottore, può prendere la forma di un drago? Ali e tutto?”

Il Dottore annuisce.  
“È la loro vera forma. Molti mondi e molti popoli devono parti fondamentali della propria mitologia a qualche draconiano distratto che si è fatto vedere nella sua vera forma,” prosegue il Dottore, mentre nella sua memoria ricordi e connessioni si accendono con la gioia di una fila di lampadine natalizie. Sarebbe bello mostrare a Shadrach ciò di cui sta parlando, trascinarlo in una folle avventura dopo l'altra di cui questa sarebbe soltanto l'antipasto.

Già corre con lui, ma ridere e scherzare sarebbero un favoloso di più, di cui tuttavia non si sente ancora degno. 

Quella di oggi è un'eccezione, uno scherzo giulivo che ha avuto il potere di ricordargli che non tutto è _sempre_ morte e distruzione nell'universo e nel tempo. 

Esistono degli stati intermedi, alcuni molto piacevoli, alcuni persino degni di essere aggiunti ai suoi ricordi più preziosi.

“Magari un giorno...” inizia il Dottore, quando finalmente tornano in cima al pendio sul quale sono atterrati, accolti dalla TARDIS che sfarfalla gioiosa la luce nella Cloister Bell, e poi viene interrotto da grida concitate in sottofondo.

“Aspettate! Aspettate!”

È il Corsaro, che li ha inseguiti a lunghe falcate, sbracciandosi comicamente per farsi vedere. 

Li raggiunge nei pressi della TARDIS, alla quale sussurra un apprezzamento accarezzandole un fianco di legno, li afferra entrambi per la collottola e li stringe con forza insospettabile per membra così sottili.

“Non si va via senza salutare!” esclama mentre li stritola, trovando anche il modo di scompigliare con una mano i ricci di Shadrach. Il giovane scocca al Corsaro uno sguardo seccato che poi si scioglie subito in una risata irriducibile. Non c'è modo di prendersela con questo magnifico folle.

“Beh, sembravi molto impegnato,” ribatte Shadrach con il tono acido di quando viene infastidito, ride all'espressione di finto oltraggio del Corsaro. 

“ _Mi vida,_ le occasioni vanno colte al volo! Potrò avere una vita molto lunga, ma quando il vento giusto è passato, chi può dire quando passerà di nuovo, mh?” 

Finalmente li rilascia dal suo abbraccio, li guarda uno ad uno come se volesse imprimerseli nella memoria. Non ha tutti i torti, perché il Vortice è capriccioso e non è detto che si vedranno ancora molto presto. 

Potrebbe accadere domani, potrebbe non accadere se non tra mille anni, potrebbe anche non accadere mai più.

Abbraccia un'altra volta il Dottore, perché è quello che ne ha più bisogno (e per vedere lo sguardo di Shadrach riempirsi di gelosia instintiva. Dopotutto, non è mai stato un santo e non lo sarà mai), e perché non c'è bisogno di parole, non tra di loro, non per offrire conforto e scacciare via almeno per un istante i reciproci demoni. 

“Non fare lo straniero, _Thete_ , e dovunque tu sia ricorda sempre che sono da qualche parte nell'universo a far danni.”

Il Dottore alza un sopracciglio, tenta di restar serio ma gli angoli della bocca gli tremano per un sorriso appena trattenuto.

“Questo dovrebbe consolarmi?”

“Oh sì, sempre. E ora vai, e portati via questa bellezza, sciò!”

Qualcosa sta cambiando e non se n'è accorta soltanto la TARDIS, che li accoglie con un _whorp_ felice quando rientrano ubriachi di sole, sbattendo le palpebre nella penombra della sala controllo.

 

\- 

 

il Dottore impiega un tempo infinito ad accorgersene.

Rischiano la vita insieme decine di volte, litigano, bevono litri di tè, parlano di sciocchezze e di faccende più serie prima che quel pensiero termini di sobollire e risalga prepotente all'attenzione come spaghetti italiani a fine cottura in una ricetta della vecchia Madre Terra.

Shadrach suona il piano e il Dottore ascolta. Il Dottore racconta uno o due viaggi tra i più banali della sua collezione, e Shadrach beve ogni parola, ha sempre domande da porre alla fine del racconto, domande _giuste_ , domande intelligenti. 

Shadrach si lascia rappezzare le ferite, e insiste perché il Dottore gli lasci fare altrettanto. Il Dottore borbotta che è tutta fatica inutile, ma la TARDIS apprezza l'aiuto supplementare nel tenere tutto insieme quel vecchio borbottone.

Scampano per un pelo da una morte orrenda sul pianeta Helfrog, una morte che include alieni batracomorfi, principesse rospe in cerca di marito e una certa disgustosa varietà di bava corrosiva. 

Nessuno dei due versa sangue, almeno non quel giorno, ma entrambi ne escono abbastanza ributtanti, ricoperti da schizzi di bava di anfibio spaziale, che per buona misura corrode larghe chiazze nei loro abiti e arruginisce in pochi istanti le _dogtag_ di Shadrach.

Quella volta il Dottore ride persino un po', una risata sforzata e stonata perché da troppo tempo in disuso, ma sincera e divertita. Ride all'espressione schifata di Shadrach, quando si passa una mano nei capelli per scollarseli dalla fronte, li scopre completamente appiccicati di bava acida, striati di biondo giallastro dove il fluido viscoso li ha ossigenati al punto da privarli del colore.

Per placare l'offesa di Shadrach – che preferisce accusare lesa maestà per i capelli rovinati piuttosto che gioire di avercela fatta in un solo pezzo, oggi – il Dottore si offre persino di preparare il tè, mentre l'altro si lava e si cambia. 

Nel cucinino spartano in fondo al corridoio, terza porta a sinistra, il Dottore versa l'acqua bollente nella teiera, cala le bustine, e mentre il tè si diffonde nell'acqua, il pensiero viene a galla tutto intero, già formato ed esplosivo come la Santa Barbara di una nave pirata.

Pensa a Shadrach, in una sala da bagno da qualche parte nei meandri della TARDIS, e scuote forte la testa per spazzare via il pensiero prima di poterlo completare. _Ah, no._

E invece sì. Il Dottore si accorge di desiderare Shadrach, di bramare il suo tocco e il suo sapore. Desidera baciarlo e toccarlo, e renderlo suo.  
Non desidera qualcuno in questo modo dalla volta meravigliosa e maldestra in cui era l'Undicesimo e River l'ha spinto contro la console e ha reclamato i suoi diritti su di lui, e dalla volta in cui era il Decimo, e Rose l'ha baciato sotto il vischio alla Powell Estate.

Entrambi i ricordi sono talmente lontani da dover - forse - aver perso la loro efficacia, eppure si ritrova rosso in viso e accaldato.

Abbandona qualsiasi idea di seguire l'infusione del tè, si lascia cadere seduto sulla prima sedia che trova, si passa le mani sul viso. Prova a tastare con cautela il pensiero che ha appena rifiutato, rimandato al mittente perché troppo scandaloso. 

È ancora lì.  
Credeva che questa parte di lui, questa parte di lui che lo spinge ad avvicinarsi, a voler bene a qualcuno, a cercare la sua compagnia e la sua vicinanza fosse morta e ridotta in cenere su Corvinus, una volta per tutte.  
Si sbagliava.  
Si alza, risoluto a cercare Shadrach, risoluto ad agire per primo, questa volta, e poi torna a sedere sconfitto, frustrato.  
Shadrach si brucerà se si avvicina troppo a lui. Shadrach arderà per uno splendido momento nella luce più accecante, e poi verrà ridotto a cenere.  
Con che coraggio vuole coinvolgerlo? Con quali precedenti al suo attivo crede che questo sia saggio?  
No, no. Non può.

Non può distruggere tutto a cuor leggero, non può spegnere l'ultima fiammella di gioa che gli rende la vita meno vuota e buia. Può godere della compagnia di Shadrach senza contaminarlo, senza distruggerlo come ha già fatto in passato più e più volte. 

Si dice che sono le smanie pietose di un vecchio che non dovrebbe più pretendere nulla, e che invece ancora cerca di aggrapparsi ai desideri della giovinezza. Si dice che è soltanto un'inclinazione passeggera, che Shadrach non gli ha mai dato motivo di pensare, di sperare – eppure se vuole gli indizi li trova eccome, ed è perfettamente in grado di collegarli, soltanto non vuole – e che deve mettere da parte questa infatuazione prima che uno o entrambi si facciano male.

Si ricorda con un fremito di disgusto che quando qualcuno si fa male ed è coinvolto nelle sue faccende, finisce per farsi un gran male, un male irreparabile, e lui ne ha già troppe di vittime sulla coscienza.

I cuori gli fanno un po' male, due fitte acute ai due lati del petto, quando decide di sopprimere questa piccola luminosa speranza. Ma è meglio così, è senza dubbio molto meglio così.

Balza in piedi, versa il tè – forte e scuro e fumante, il migliore – nelle tazze, le porta con sé fino in sala controllo, zona neutra, zona sicura, dove Shadrach potrà comparire lustro come una moneta nuova in una nuvola di lavanda (una burla della TARDIS) senza provocare ulteriori scompensi ad un uomo immensamente vecchio, immensamente solo.

 

-

 

Il Dottore vuole e mente, Shadrach vuole e attende che sia l'altro a fare una mossa. Non è pigrizia, e non è codardia: vuole lasciare all'alieno il privilegio della scelta. Ha letto l'indecisione e un frammento di tormento nel suo esitare, e non vuole imporsi in modo tutto umano e egoista. Ma resta umano ed egoista, e questo tiro alla corda inizia a diventare logorante.

Non aspetta che sia il Dottore a cercarlo, vagando per i corridoi della TARDIS nella speranza di capitare nella sala di musica (la vecchia ruffiana continua a condurlo lì, nel silenzioso tentativo di spingere insieme i suoi protetti, l'amore di una vita e la nuova fiamma). Shadrach non ha proprio idea di dove possano essere le stanze del Dottore, ma si mette a cercarle prima di perdere l'abbrivio.

La TARDIS non può dargliela subito vinta, deve prima testare la sua risoluzione, decidere se sia proprio degno del suo ladro. Oh, lo è, ne è convinta. Tutti quelli che sono passati dalle sue doppie porte nell'arco di secoli hanno dovuto sopportare il suo nascosto scrutinio. Ha avuto da ridire con questo o quel randagio raccattato dal Dottore nei suoi viaggi. Jack Harkness le causava un prurito insopportabile, era come una pagliuzza nell'occhio (ammesso che la TARDIS sappia cosa voglia dire avere qualcosa negli occhi), e Clara, l'impossibile Clara la costringeva a comportarsi in modo geloso e infantile.

Shadrach le è piaciuto subito, pragmatico e curioso come uno scienziato, ma con quella dimensione aggiunta all'interno dovuta dal suo essere anche artista. Gli ha offerto la sala di musica come una sorta di regalo di benvenuto, ha gioito del suo approfittarne.

La TARDIS sa come e quanto Shadrach si prende cura del suo ladro, come lo supporta quando è più debole e come lo scrolla quando rischia di precipitare nell'angoscia più nera.

Non crede che basti, ma non è colpa di Shadrach. Il Dottore si è costruito intorno un muro di colpa e dolore, lacrime mai piante, urla contenute a stento che continuano a strappargli i cuori. Qualcuno deve attraversarlo, qualcuno deve riuscire a giungere a lui, e lasciargli intendere - ancora una volta - che per tutto il male che alligna nell'universo, esiste ancora abbastanza bene, se soltanto lo lasciasse entrare.

Premia Shadrach con la svolta giusta, che lo lascia alla porta del Dottore.

Non bussa, non si annuncia, entra inatteso e maleducato.

Il Dottore è seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la parete, cerca conforto in un libro talmente sbertucciato da essere poco più di uno scartafaccio. Shadrach non ha mai visto la sua stanza, e anche se ora è troppo concentrato per guardarla in dettaglio, con la coda dell'occhio nota quanto è spoglia e fredda. Un letto singolo e scarno, un cuscino, un comodino con una lampada, una sedia e una scrivania. Per il poco che ha imparato della TARDIS, persino lui sa che qualsiasi tipo di arredo non sarebbe un problema. Il Dottore deve aver voluto così.

"Shadrach?" Il Dottore alza perplesso lo sguardo dal suo libro, occhi azzurri un po' sfocati, sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Lasciami parlare, non mi interrompere, per favore," sputa fuori Shadrach tutto in una volta. Si sente il cuore in gola e le mani sudate, neanche fosse ancora un esploratore con due peli sul mento e una grossa cotta mai confessata per Carlos Solis, ancora un giovane coordinatore scientifico, all'epoca. Bellissimo Carlos, praticamente perfetto.

"Ti ascolto," risponde il Dottore, perplesso. Nella sua esperienza questi discorsi non portano mai a niente di buono e anche se sa da tempo che saltare alle conclusioni è da sciocchi, non riesce a pensare a niente, se non al fatto che Shadrach abbia cambiato idea e voglia essere riportato su 221b.  
Shadrach muove un passo o due oltre la soglia, si avvicina al letto e tira un bel respiro.  
Il Dottore si prepara al peggio, stringendo e tormentando il suo vetusto Agatha Christie. È così pronto ad accusare il colpo che le parole di Shadrach non si coagulano correttamente, le sillabe non hanno senso.  
"Cosa... cosa hai detto?" domanda instupidito, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Shadrach sospira, ripete tutto daccapo.  
"Ho detto che ti amo come non ho mai amato prima e che se non lo vedi sei un buffone peggiore di quello che credevo. Voglio restare con te per sempre". 

Il libro scivola dalle mani del Dottore, che resta seduto a bocca aperta, occhi spalancati come un cervo abbagliato dai fanali di un'auto sull'autostrada (una metafora terrestre alla quale è affezionato, grazie tante). 

“Shadrach, il tuo 'sempre' non è-” mormora il Dottore dopo un attimo, si interrompe e inciampa sulle parole, tremendamente serio, molto commosso. 

Shadrach lo zittisce con un'occhiataccia, sfrutta il vantaggio che ha su di lui, in piedi e carico di energia rabbiosa, tanto più alto anche se il Dottore non fosse seduto sul letto. 

“No, parlo io. Risparmiami la predica sul fatto che la mia intera vita, la vita più lunga a cui io possa aspirare è soltanto una settimana in scala con la tua. Davvero, non ho bisogno che me lo ripeti, è già abbastanza frustrante così. Ma quello che ho, quanti altri anni possono essere? Trenta? Quaranta? Prenditeli tutti. Sono tuoi.”

Lo sguardo del Dottore scivola a terra, e così ripiegato su se stesso e abietto l'uomo appare più piccolo, più fragile di quanto Shadrach l'abbia mai visto. Si chiede se non abbia per caso esagerato nell'apostrofarlo in maniera così rude, e poi il Dottore parla, e le sue parole hanno il potere di spingere la sua furia fino all'incandescenza.

“Potresti non avere trenta o quarant'anni. Finirei per distruggerti molto prima. Finirei per bruciarti.”

Shadrach stringe i pugni, strozza un ringhio in gola. Sa di dover mantenere la calma, di non dover cedere del tutto all'istinto, ma hanno già fatto conversazioni come questa o decine di sue sorelle, per quanto non sullo specifico argomento, e non c'è proprio più tempo da perdere, né fiato da sprecare.

“E allora bruciami! Distruggimi in un colpo solo, ti dico che va bene. Ti dico che so a cosa vado incontro, e lo scelgo nel pieno delle mie facoltà. Smettila di trattarmi come qualcosa a cui devi badare, qualcosa sotto la tua responsabilità, perché la cosa è reciproca. Io mi prendo cura di te come tu ti prendi cura di me. E se per starti vicino devo arrivare a farmi male, allora voglio quel male.”

Quando il Dottore rialza lo sguardo, Shadrach è quasi spinto un passo indietro dall'intensità che legge nei suoi occhi, dalla determinazione che riesce a leggere nei suoi gesti. 

Un mezzo passo indietro lo fa veramente, quando il Dottore scende dal letto e si avvicina, l'afferra e lo strattona per il collo della camicia perché Shadrach si chini un po', quanto basta perchè senta le sue parole.

“Allora brucia con me.”

Non ci sono più parole. Shadrach l'afferra per le braccia, cala su di lui come un falco sulla preda. Gli morde le labbra perché le schiuda, sussulta e spinge il Dottore contro la parete quando questi gli infila le dita nei riccioli più corti e teneri sulla nuca, li tira piano perché Shadrach gli lasci maggior accesso. 

Il Dottore brucia sotto il suo tocco. Forse è soltanto un'impressione, forse è la sua pelle umana più calda ad essere infuocata, a Shadrach non importa, non c'è spazio per le congetture, c'è soltanto il Dottore, che riempie il suo intero orizzonte e si delinea finalmente contro di lui, non troppo alto ma asciutto e solido e _suo_. 

Il Dottore non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Non adesso che si è convinto, non adesso che l'irruenza di Shadrach l'ha spinto ad agire sulle proprie pulsioni, a riconoscere l'evidenza del proprio desiderio. Non adesso che Shadrach lo preme contro la parete, e gli ruba ogni sbuffo di respiro per un altro bacio ancora. 

È talmente tanto tempo che il Dottore non desidera qualcuno in questo modo, con questa violenza.

Il gelo che gli è calato sui cuori alla distruzione di Corvinus gli ha impedito anche solo di pensare di potersi avvicinare a qualcuno. Non che non abbia desiderato, di tanto in tanto, in modo svogliato, ma il desiderio non è mai stato superiore al disgusto di cercare anche solo un contatto, un sollievo. Non è la prima volta nella sua lunghissima vita che si priva del piacere dei sensi, e anche questa è un'espiazione.

Ma ora, con il respiro un po' più difficile e le dita nei capelli di Shadrach, l'osserva tirare un respiro, osserva i suoi occhi brillanti e la sua bocca arrossata e _lo desidera_.

Lo desidera con una violenza che non crede di aver provato. Se è mai accaduto, l'ha rimosso con estrema cura. Desidera affondare i denti nella sua pelle bianca, mordere dove domani fioriranno segni violacei, mordere dove fa più male e dove gli strapperà gemiti misti a grida di dolore.

Desidera morderlo fino a sentire il sapore del suo sangue sulla lingua. Desidera possederlo in ogni sua minima parte, scoprire ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ogni sfumatura dei suoi occhi, ogni sottile permutazione del suo odore, ogni voluta dei suoi capelli. 

Vuole catalogare ogni variazione della sua voce, vuole sentirla scurita dal desiderio e costretta in gemiti sempre più alti, vuole sentirlo sussurrare e implorare, vuole sentirlo sull'orlo delle lacrime per il piacere promesso e poi negato.

Vuole sentire il suo cuore accellerare fino a frullargli nel petto come quello di una bestiola spaventata, e vuole sentire il suo respiro concitato rallentare fin quasi a fermarsi, mentre gli stringe forte la gola. 

 

Ha viaggiato da solo per troppo tempo, dopo Corvinus, e questo desiderio rovente che gli si attorciglia nelle vene, nel ventre, è il risultato. 

Quando Shadrach si stacca riluttante per respirare un momento, al Dottore sfugge un piccolo suono frustrato, subito colto da Shadrach che sorride, leggermente ansante, lo inchioda alla parete e riprende da dove ha lasciato. Gli morde le labbra prima di conquistare la sua bocca, prima di succhiare sul punto sensibile all'attaccatura della mandibola, proprio sotto l'orecchio, dove il doppio battito del Dottore palpita impazzito. I denti bianchi di Shadrach gli graffiano il collo, gli affondano nella carne al punto da far male, al punto da lasciare un segno, e il Dottore si lascia sfuggire un gemito, se lo stringe più vicino, traccia con la punta della dita la striscia di pelle delicata sulla sua nuca.

Le mani di Shadrach scivolano sui suoi fianchi e il Dottore getta indietro la testa, espone la gola indifesa perchè Shadrach ne approfitti. Non se lo fa dire due volte, traccia la scia del suo doppio battito cardiaco con le labbra, la lingua e i denti. domani vi fioriranno grappoli di fiori scuri, il marchio del suo possesso.  
I capelli di Shadrach gli solleticano il naso quando questi seppellisce il viso nell'incavo alla base del suo collo, tra le due clavicole e il Dottore arde.  
Arde e si scioglie lungo ogni direzione dello spazio e del tempo, ogni linea temporale che la sua mente ha mai contenuto o consultato si arriccia e si ridistende mollemente, causando lievi onde, sottili palpitazioni.  
Si accorge di mille cose, mille minuscoli punti di interesse che gli balzano all'attenzione. Le ginocchia gli tremano come se volessero cedere, dissolversi, incapaci di mantenere il suo peso; sente il respiro di Shadrach contro di sé, le sue mani che si insinuano sotto l'orlo della maglia, ogni cresta e voluta delle sue impronte digitali in impossibile dettaglio, i suoi muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare – energia raccolta, in potenza, come la molla carica di un orologio – il suo evidente desiderio che gli si palesa contro il ventre. Si accorge di respirare a bocca aperta, ogni espirazione quasi un ansito, quest'ultima quasi un gemito, quando si rende conto di aver _bisogno_ di Shadrach, del suo peso concreto su di sé, dentro di sé. Se potesse, vorrebbe potersi fondere a lui in un unico inestricabile essere, mille volte più completo perfetto. Non può, e allora boccheggia senza respiro mentre concettualizza esattamente _quanto_ ha dovuto aspettare di volerlo, quanto ha dovuto fingere disinteresse prima di permettersi di sentire e volere.  
Allunga una mano, si aggrappa alla sua spalla, torna in mezzo ai suoi ipnotici capelli. Shadrach si sta ingegnando a lasciare quello che domani sarà un grosso segno violaceo sul suo torace. Va bene, va benissimo. Se Shadrach volesse, il Dottore gli lascerebbe scrivere il suo nome a punta di coltello su ogni centimetro della sua pelle.  
L'altra mano scivola tra i loro corpi, strappa a Shadrach un suono strozzato che compiace il Dottore, e lo invoglia a ripetere il gesto, aggiungendo questa volta una minuscola pressione mentale ai confini della sua consapevolezza. La testa di Shadrach scatta, il suo sguardo brillante si fa sospettoso.  
“Cosa...?” mormora, ed è talmente bello così scarmigliato e disfatto che il Dottore può soltanto tirarlo a sé per mordergli e invadergli la bocca con ferocia.  
Sente il sapore del sangue, metallico e improvviso, e non si ferma né viene fermato. Prova ancora a premere la sua mente contro quella di Shadrach, piano, una piccola violazione per lasciargli sentire cosa prova e cosa non potrà mai spiegare col mezzo limitato delle parole. Shadrach resiste per quanto può all'invasione, infine lo lascia entrare.  
In un attimo Gallifrey sorge e tramonta, la firma telepatica antica, antiquata, che il Dottore non ha mai voluto dimenticare o cambiare. Sente già le domande di Shadrach fare capolino come margherite appena sbocciate su un prato primaverile, e poi svanire alla successiva pressione del Dottore contro la sua mente, delle sue mani su di lui, quando il pianeta brunito svanisce e i canali si riempiono soltanto di Shadrach, declinato secondo ogni possibile sfumatura della brama del Dottore, ogni intonazione della sua egoista determinazione ad averlo per sé.  
In cambio ottiene di essere ancora inchiodato contro la parete dal peso di Shadrach, dallo scatto istintivo delle sue anche, dal fatto che smozzica un ringhio quasi animale sul fondo della gola e gli porta le braccia sopra la testa e gliele ferma lì, con i polsi incrociati, privo di difese. Gli assesta un gran morso alla base del collo, un altro sulla spalla che gli fa vedere le stelle e sputar fuori un gemito che è quasi un miagolio. Domani sarà un mosaico di segni, come è stato ogni giorno della sua vita dopo Corvinus, ma per una volta non proverranno da guerra e morte e devastazione.  
Shadrach torna a mordergli la bocca, libera una mano per affondare le dita nella coscia del Dottore, stringendola forte quando gliela fa sollevare contro il suo fianco.  
Non basta, per quanto il movimento spinga il Dottore perfettamente contro Shadrach, strappando ad entrambi un piacevole sussulto. Non può bastare, con tutta questa stoffa che li separa, e la posizione francamente scomoda dimenticata per un attimo. Shadrach fa presto a spingere il Dottore nel letto, che scricchiola minaccioso quando Shadrach vi aggiunge il proprio peso e torna a seppellire il viso nel collo del Dottore, mordendo e baciando ogni centimetro di pelle esposta.  
Il Dottore sbuffa senza fiato quando il peso di Shadrach lo schiaccia nel materasso, e lo sbuffo istintivo si trasforma in un gemito quando una mano di Shadrach si infila sotto la sua maglia, gli accarezza lo stomaco in un'unica lunga passata, sfiora la linea sottile di peluria chiara che sparisce oltre l'orlo dei suoi calzoni, si ferma a stringerlo attraverso la stoffa. Al Dottore manca il respiro, e il suo brivido sfrigola lungo i canali telepatici fino a raggiungere la consapevolezza di Shadrach. Il Dottore vede le sue pupille dilatarsi, finché il grigio-azzurro pallidissimo delle sue iridi non è quasi del tutto divorato dal nero senza fondo che lo sostituisce. È talmente tanto tempo, ed è la prima volta in questo corpo, la prima in assoluto che si vede desiderato con tanta intensità, e di rimando il suo desiderio riverbera accecante, divampa e rende qualsiasi cosa priva di significato.  
Shadrach scuote la testa e i ricci, sbatte le palpebre contro l'invasione nella sua mente, si ferma perplesso quando il Dottore allunga una mano, gli sfiora una tempia e ne approfitta per accarezzargli la guancia, le labbra. Il Dottore vorrebbe spiegargli di rilassarsi, di lasciarlo fare, e allos stesso impossibile tempo vorrebbe che Shadrach non si fermasse affatto, proseguisse piuttosto nel farlo impazzire di voglia.  
In quell'istante la punta della lingua di Shadrach fa capolino tra le sue labbra schiuse, sfiora le dita del Dottore e il tempo si ferma. Il tempo si ferma, l'universo sparisce, persino la TARDIS e il suo quieto sussurro da spazio profondo cessano di esistere. Il Dottore sente soltanto un sibilo concitato che ritiene essere il suo respiro – ma non può esserne sicuro – un rombo tumultuoso in gola, nelle tempie, nel torace, ai polsi. Devono essere i suoi cuori – ma non può esserne sicuro.  
Shadrach sorride un po', gli mordicchia le dita.  
“Ora smettila di barare,” ordina un po' rauco, e il Dottore non ha tempo di chiedersi a cosa alluda – alla telepatia, presumibilmente – perché Shadrach gli sfila la maglia senza dargli la possibilità di raccogliere i pochi neuroni ancora funzionanti e riprende a tracciare ogni linea, ogni contorno, come se volesse imprimerli a fondo nella sua mente.  
Il Dottore allunga una mano per infilare le dita nei capelli di Shadrach. È affascinato da ogni voluta dei suoi riccioli, dalla profondità del colore (scuro, pieno, con un leggero riflesso rossastro evidente soltanto in pieno sole), dal loro perenne disordine non privo di grazia.  
“Non sto barando,” mormora, proprio quando Shadrach risale a baciargli la gola, e le parole gli vengono fuori un po' ondeggianti. “È una cosa che-” si interrompe, accetta il bacio che gli viene offerto, lo prolunga finché non diventa necessario respirare. “È tanto tempo,” ammette dopo un attimo, la fronte contro quella di Shadrach, il naso che striscia piano contro il suo come in un tenero bacio eschimese. “Non pensavo-” aggiunge dopo un istante, mentre tutta la sua attenzione è presa dalla meraviglia di un'altra persona, un'altra persona che non c'entra niente con lui, un'altra persona che divide il suo spazio personale, e respira la sua stessa aria e gli si stringe con ogni indicazione di voler proseguire nella sua più intima conoscenza.  
“Cosa?” Shadrach è ancora su di lui, grava ancora in maniera del tutto piacevole e un po' spaventosa, ma mentre parlano si accontenta di tracciare piano con le dita le linee del suo corpo, quasi lo volesse imparare a memoria. Ora che ci pensa anche il rombo dei suoi cuori si è calmato un po', e il velo di nebbia sanguigna che gli è calato feroce sugli occhi, che gli ha infuocato il sangue nelle vene al punto di farlo ribollire, si è dileguato. Oh, desidera Shadrach più di ogni altra cosa, lo desidera ora e lo desidererà allo stesso modo se non di più tra un'ora, tra un giorno, tra un mese. Ma non c'è fretta, e desidera altrettanto rispondere alla sua domanda.  
Passa le dita nei suoi capelli, si sporge per baciargli una palpebra, poi l'altra.  
“È passato così tanto tempo, dall'ultima volta che ho avuto qualcuno vicino. Forse- forse non pensavo che sarebbe successo di nuovo. O di meritarmelo.”  
Shadrach alza un sopracciglio, il Dottore gli tira un po' i capelli perchè blocchi subito il pensiero che ha chiaramente formulato.  
“No, ascolta. Non è fare la vittima. Ma tu sei- tu sei _talmente tante cose._ Tu sei tutto. E io non- io non avevo niente. Capisci come mi sento?”  
Non proprio, no, non è possibile che Shadrach capisca appieno quest'uomo così anziano e solo, quest'uomo così alieno e diverso, che tuttavia sussulta in maniera squisitamente umana quando Shadrach si sposta un po', e la sua gamba destra si spinge tra quelle del Dottore, lo accarezza appena. Ma capisce la solitudine, capisce il senso di inadeguatezza, e – più sublime e doloroso di qualsiasi altra considerazione – capisce cosa intenda con i suoi 'tutto' e 'niente' così assoluti. Shadrach non può proprio contemplare una vita diversa, una vita che non includa il Dottore, non da quando è sorto riluttante come un astro morente al suo orizzonte, e ha gettato sulla sua vita ogni sorta di luci diverse. C'è chi lo considererebbe pazzo, e a ragione, perché orbitare come una luna intorno al Dottore è uno sport assai pericoloso, potenzialmente letale, ma non ha importanza perché Shadrach non ha intenzione di ascoltare nessuno.  
Ha fatto la sua scelta.  
“Insegnami, spiegami,” risponde dopo un attimo, allunga la mano e afferra quella del Dottore, mentre l'altra continua ad accarezzargli i capelli. Se la porta al viso, alla tempia, nel gesto che gli ha visto fare prima con riluttanza. “Cos'era? Sei un telepate?”  
Il Dottore annuisce piano, sì, e lentamente, ora che è quasi in pieno controllo – la gamba di Shadrach tra le sue è una bella distrazione – riapre i canali. Niente Gallifrey questa volta. Ha già un capitolo di dolore e morte da spiegare a Shadrach. Che i morti da lungo tempo riposino in pace senza essere continuamente richiamati in causa dalla nostalgia di un vecchio sentimentale.

_-_

 

Trascorrono a letto un tempo infinito. Il Dottore mostra a Shadrach come aprire la mente, come chiudere porte su pensieri e ricordi che non devono essere toccati, come la cosa può essere mutualmente piacevole, con un po' di coordinazione. Shadrach non smette di baciarlo e accarezzarlo, di passare le dita sul suo viso, di tenerlo stretto quasi con ferocia.  
Restano sul letto striminzito del Dottore – decisamente troppo stretto per due uomini adulti – così tanto tempo che a Shadrach viene fame, e il suo stomaco gorgoglia forte nel corso di un bacio impegnativo. Shadrach si stacca con un piccolo schiocco, il Dottore resta inebetito ad osservare l'altro che si districa e si alza e si stira in ogni direzione e ride un po'.

“Umano, ricordi?”

Il Dottore non ha voglia di lasciarlo andare, ma non ha neanche voglia di alzarsi dal letto, non mentre rumina una decisione importante. Shadrach si allontana da solo in cerca di cibo, fa ritorno fin troppo presto (il Dottore sospetta un intervento della TARDIS sulla disposizione delle stanze) con tè e biscotti. Ha persino della torta e il Dottore si meraviglia di fronte alla consistenza, al profumo del dolce, al suo sapore delizioso e consolante. Una compagnia intima non è l'unica gioia di cui si è privato nel tentativo di scontare la propria pena autoinflitta.

Dopo la merenda Shadrach lo bacia, e sa di tè e di panna e al Dottore viene un po' da ridere mentre ricambia il bacio.

Gli passa subito, comunque, perché c'è una promessa che gli brucia sul fondo dei cuori, e se non prende il coraggio a due mani adesso non lo avrà mai più. Si aggrappa a Shadrach, nel calore generato dai loro corpi vicini, intrecciati sul letto troppo piccolo, appoggia la fronte contro la sua spalla – c'è il segno di un morso e si chiede se sia stato il responsabile, anche se ovviamente conosce già la risposta – e pianissimo gli parla di Corvinus. 

Non è facile, non lo sarà mai. Le parole gli si impigliano in gola, non vogliono saperne di uscire. Più volte la voce gli trema, e quando chiude gli occhi per disperdere un calore sospetto, le vampate e le grida sono pronte ad aggredirlo.

Per fortuna c'è Shadrach, che l'ascolta con un'espressione terribilmente seria, gli occhi scuriti dal dolore, le labbra premute insieme forse per impedirsi di interromperlo e commentare qualsiasi cosa. Per fortuna c'è lui che lo tiene stretto con tenacia, e con la sua presenza gli impedisce di perdersi alla deriva in quei ricordi drammatici. Shadrach è la sua ancora in un oceano scuro di angoscia e colpa, ed è soltanto grazie alle sue braccia se non si perde di nuovo in quell'abisso.

Quando il racconto volge alla sua inevitabile, terrificante conclusione le parole del Dottore si spezzano in sillabe inutili, come la prima volta che Shadrach l'ha affrontato, l'ha costretto a promettere di parlargli, di svelargli una delle schegge arrugginite che ha conficcate nei cuori.

Shadrach è serio e silenzioso sulle ultime battute, e quando la voce del Dottore si spezza definitivamente gli posa due dita sulla bocca, lo zittisce con delicatezza e poi stringe le braccia intorno a lui, con tanta forza da fargli male, con tanta forza da schiacciargli tutto il respiro dai polmoni. Ben venga quel dolore fisico in entrambi – contro le costole del Dottore, nelle braccia di Shadrach – se riesce a smorzare di un po' la sofferenza che squassa ancora una volta il Dottore, si riflette e si riversa su Shadrach come la risacca nera sulla battigia scolorita dalla notte.

Shadrach è psichico come un cucchiaino da caffè. Non ha neanche mezzo punto di poteri extrasensoriali, eppure non ha bisogno di canali telepatici o empatia supersviluppata o qualsiasi altra cosa per leggere i pensieri del Dottore come se fossero scritti in brillante inchiostro nero ancora fresco sul più candido foglio di carta. Li vede nel modo in cui prova a staccarsi dalla sua stretta inesorabile – Shadrach lo stringe ancora di più, grazie tante – e li vede nelle rughe che gli si scavano sulla fronte, nel modo in cui la bocca gli si stringe in una smorfia amara e scontenta. Vede i suoi pensieri nel fatto che il Dottore è diventato freddo e rigido tra le sue braccia, quasi non volesse toccarlo troppo, e li vede nel modo risoluto con cui tiene gli occhi chiusi, pur di evitare il suo sguardo.

 

“Ora tu pensi di aver rovinato tutto,” dice Shadrach dopo un attimo, senza mollare la presa. “Forse pensi che non ti voglia più. O che io abbia cambiato idea su di te. Dammi credito, Dottore, non ti ho scelto a cuor leggero.”

Il Dottore non risponde, non si fida della sua voce e comunque non avrebbe niente da dire, se non quello che Shadrach non vuole sentire. Che si sente sporco, macchiato del sangue dei coraxiani, responsabile della loro estinzione. Che si sente degno solo di solitudine e sofferenza, che non crede di meritare nessuno al suo fianco. Shadrach ha capito tutto, è intelligente, forse _troppo_ intelligente e non gli permetterà di compiangersi.

“Tutti sbagliamo,” aggiunge Shadrach, sciogliendo la morsa soltanto per iniziare a passare le mani sulla schiena del Dottore, sulle sue braccia, sui suoi fianchi. “Alcuni errori sono enormi, altri minuscoli, nel mezzo c'è di tutto. Alcune cose sono facili da perdonare e perdonarsi, per altre non si avrà mai assoluzione.” 

Gli accarezza il viso, gli fa alzare lo sguardo, cerca di stendere con le dita le rughe sulla fronte corrucciata.

“Guardami,” ordina Shadrach, e il Dottore apre gli occhi riluttante, timoroso di vedere chissà cosa in quelli di Shadrach. Rifiuto, forse, o magari repulsione. Non vi trova niente di tutto ciò.

“Sono qui, sono con te. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, qualsiasi cosa farai, io sono con te.”

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre, apre la bocca per dire qualcosa e Shadrach lo precede, gli assesta un morso sul labbro che non ha niente di sexy, è soltanto un modo come un altro per zittirlo in maniera perentoria. 

“Prova a dire che non mi meriti e ti stacco il labbro,” ribatte Shadrach, sferzandolo con la furia delle sue parole, anche se non smette di blandirlo con la gentilezza delle sue mani. 

Il Dottore si tasta il labbro malmenato con due dita, fa una piccola smorfia che smorza la rabbia di Shadrach, lo costringe a nascondere un sorriso che già gli brilla agli angoli della bocca. 

“Volevo solo dire 'grazie',” risponde il Dottore, e questa volta – incredibilmente – Shadrach ride. 

Il Dottore ha visto un'ampia parte della sua gamma di emozioni. Lo ha visto nervoso e lo ha visto commosso, lo ha visto compiaciuto e l'ha visto spaventato. Ha visto le sue labbra arricciarsi in dispettoso divertimento e ritirarsi sui denti per scoprirli in un ringhio di pura rabbia. L'ha visto con gli occhi brillanti, scuriti dal desiderio, gli zigomi coperti di rossore. Ma è la prima volta che lo vede abbandonarsi ad una risata sincera, quasi infantile, con gli occhi strizzati e il capo gettato all'indietro, il corpo squassato dall'ilarità.

I suoi gloriosi occhi sorridono, un po' umidi, quando smette di ridere e si schiarisce la gola per riconquistare la voce. Sbuffa un'altra piccola risata, che poi finalmente si esaurisce. 

“Per tutti i tuoi secoli di vita a volte sei ingenuo come un bambino, Dottore. Sei come un antico, meraviglioso, folle bambino. Non c'è nessun bisogno di ringraziarmi.”

Il Dottore non è per niente d'accordo. Forse (forse) Shadrach ha ragione a volergli far vedere che l'universo non gli ruota intorno, che i suoi difetti e le sue colpe non costituiscono una delle principali forze su cui si basa la fisica, e che a volte è necessario accettare quello che ci viene concesso senza porci troppe domande sulla sua provenienza, o su quanto sia legittimo accettarlo, su quanto sia meritato. È disposto a concedergli questo grammo di ragione, ma per come la vede quello che Shadrach è riuscito a fare oggi ha dell'incredibile e del miracoloso. Se soltanto lo volesse – e fortunatamente non lo vuole – il Dottore gli dedicherebbe statue e monumenti, inciderebbe il suo nome sotto il più antico graffito dello spazio-tempo, lo scriverebbe nelle stelle, perché nessuno lo possa mai dimenticare. 

Per fortuna, Shadrach non ha un atomo di megalomania, e si accontenta di celebrazioni molto più discrete.

C'è qualcosa che il Dottore vuole che Shadrach abbia, qualcosa che l'altro non rifiuterà e che non lo offenderà e che – spera – non lo renderà ridicolo. È l'unica cosa che può dire di avere veramente, oltre alla TARDIS, e in realtà soltanto fino ad un certo punto. 

Il Dottore avvicina la fronte alla sua, sfiora il naso di Shadrach col suo, gli bacia la fronte e le guance e si lascia catturare la bocca, quanto basta perchè il battito dei cuori si innalzi un po'. 

Si stacca dopo un attimo, evita il suo sguardo chiarissimo mentre gli sbottona la camicia con dita che improvvisamente sembrano essere tutte inutili pollici, gliela sfila dalle spalle osservando il punto in cui l'ha morso attraverso la stoffa, e gli ha lasciato due perfette chiostre di denti delineate in rosso contro la pelle chiara.

“Io non ho niente,” mormora, lasciando un bacio su quel segno e poi alzando lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Shadrach (già pronto a ribattere. Il Dottore si chiede se trascorreranno la maggior parte del loro tempo a bisticciare, e poi decide che non importa cosa faranno del loro tempo, perchè tutto il pensiero è declinato al plurale e l'idea di essere nuovamente un 'noi' gli causa un piacevole capogiro). 

“No, fammi finire. Io non ho niente, non porto soldi con me, non ho una casa. C'è soltanto una cosa che mi appartiene veramente, e vorrei che tu l'avessi.”

“Cosa?” 

È un soldato, un guerriero, un angelo solitario. È un pazzo in una cabina blu che vaga da più tempo di quanto possa ricordare, e ha trascorso più tempo lontano da casa di quanto ne abbia mai trascorso sul suo pianeta natale. È un uomo immensamente vecchio e solo, con l'anima strappata e rattoppata in mille angoli, al punto da non sopportare più ulteriori suture. È tutto questo e molto altro, lungo le complesse circonvoluzioni del suo essere. È la Tempesta Incombente, il Distruttore di Mondi, il Predatore dei Dalek.

Ed è un idiota qualsiasi che abbassa la testa per nascondere la propria agitazione quando si costringe a sputare un'unica sillaba.

“Me.”

Shadrach non dice nulla, per un lungo attimo di tensione osserva il Dottore (che non lo guarda, ma sente il suo sguardo bruciargli la pelle) come indeciso sul da farsi o forse ancora intento a sbrogliare le connotazioni di una parola tanto semplice. 

Poi scatta in avanti, afferra quell'idiota – il _suo_ idiota – per le spalle, conquista la sua bocca. Rotolano distesi sul materasso mentre le molle grugniscono sonoramente il loro disappunto, il Dottore schiacciato nelle coltri, Shadrach sopra di lui. 

Piacevolmente in trappola tra il letto e Shadrach il Dottore riflette che l'universo non è mai stato così piccolo, raccolto nello spazio infinitesimale che separa il suo corpo da quello di Shadrach, tranne forse prima del Big Bang.

Non importa, non gli interessa. L'astronomia svapora in uno sbuffo di inutili dati e nozioni quando Shadrach affonda i denti nell'unico punto del suo collo che non è ancora un ammasso di viola e rosso. Ogni branca della fisica si disperde, quando la sua mano scivola lungo il ventre del Dottore e si ferma a un centimetro dalla sua cintura. Il Dottore spinge indietro la testa con frustrazione, geme in maniera affatto dignitosa. 

Matematica e storia, dettagli tecnici che non ha mai capito veramente a fondo e l'arte delle bordure all'uncinetto l'abbandonano uno dopo l'altro, in fila come ordinati e obbedienti soldatini, quando si rende conto che Shadrach ha terminato il suo maldestro lavoro e ha spogliato entrambi in tre pratiche mosse.

Per ultima l'abbandona la parola, sua fedele amica e alleata. Dimentica le decine, le centinaia di lingue che ha mai parlato e compreso, dimentica ogni pensiero e ogni preoccupazione per seguire le mani di Shadrach che tracciano ogni linea e curva del suo corpo, le sue dita che finalmente, _finalmente_ lo toccano. 

Le linee temporali che tumultuose attraversano la sua mente in ogni direzione, in ogni momento, verso ogni presente e ogni passato e ogni possibile presente e ogni possibile passato si fermano nella luce più accecante. Esiste soltanto qui e ora, il Dottore messo a nudo fin nell'anima, privato del suo segreto più recente, elevato dal suo pozzo di angoscia e recriminazione.

C'è soltanto il suo respiro concitato, brevi sbuffi affannati che gli sfuggono dalle labbra socchiuse. Getta indietro la testa e geme sillabe prive di senso, mentre i riccioli di Shadrach gli spiovono sul collo, il suo respiro fa eco al proprio. Shadrach si tira la sua coscia contro il suo fianco, gli bacia le labbra arrossate dai baci, torna a coprirgli il collo, il torace di morsi mentre le sue dita lo lavorano metodicamente. Ogni lamento del Dottore è un piccolo premio.

“Basta,” smozzica il Dottore con un'ultima scintilla di coscienza, e non è proprio quello che vuole dire, è _tutto il contrario di quello che vuole dire_ , ma è l'ultima parola che gli è rimasta, stentata e spezzata, e Shadrach ne coglie il significato che preferisce, _può bastare_. 

Quel minuscolo universo fatto soltanto di entrambi diventa ancora più angusto, ancora più impossibimente circoscritto, quando Shadrach lo penetra, lo rende suo, di fatto annulla entrambi in un'unica perfetta creatura. Il Dottore si aggrappa alle spalle di Shadrach, geme a voce sempre più alta e rotta, si spegne e si dissolve e nulla esiste più.

 

-

 

È proprio la Marcia Trionfale, il Dottore la riconoscerebbe ovunque, dopotutto era lì con quel caro, vecchio Giuseppe mentre terminava di comporla. Che strano, aveva dimenticato di averlo conosciuto, o forse aveva soltanto dimenticato come ci si sente a ricordare qualcosa senza trattenere ogni volta il respiro in attesa del contraccolpo di rimorso e rimpianto. Un bicchierino con Giuseppe Verdi, una boccata a un sigaro che lo fa ancora tossire se ci pensa, e discussioni intelligenti che non ricorda proprio più, ma che gli lasciano un gusto piacevolmente nostalgico.

Ad ogni modo, è proprio la Marcia Trionfale, quella che filtra fiera e spavalda dagli altoparlanti della TARDIS, e lo costringe ad aprire gli occhi, incredulo e tutto arruffato. È nella sua stanza, ma qualcosa non- ah. _Ma certo_. 

Shadrach dorme ancora, anche se il suo sonno è quello fragile e leggero di chi sta per svegliarsi. Aggrovigliati come sono su di un letto troppo piccolo, al Dottore basta pensare di muoversi, respirare leggermente più forte, per vedere le ciglia di Shadrach tremolare e schiudersi. 

“Aida?” bofonchia Shadrach tutto rauco, strisciando la faccia un po' nelle lenzuola, un po' contro la spalla del Dottore. Il Dottore non risponde subito, districa una mano per tuffare le dita nei ricci impossibili di Shadrach, cataloga ogni magnifico, infinitesimale dettaglio, dalla ricrescita della barba sul suo mento al modo in cui i suoi occhi sono ancora pieni di sonno, con le palpebre a mezz'asta. 

“Aida,” ribatte il Dottore, senza smettere di accarezzargli i capelli. Shadrach richiude gli occhi, beato come un gatto. “La TARDIS si crede spiritosa,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, con un senso di calore al viso. 

Cosa ne sa poi la vecchia ragazza di sesso e relazioni, il Dottore non vuole neanche iniziare a contemplare il pensiero, e ora che l'ha formulato fa fatica a liberarsene. Oh, è del tutto possibile che nel suo immenso database ne sappia molto, molto più di lui, per quanto si tratti di dati e cifre e non della memoria fisica di un corpo. 

Qualsiasi cosa sia, capisce abbastanza da voler festeggiare, ci tiene abbastanza da voler strappare un sorriso al suo adorato ladro. Ha sofferto tanto, questo suo uomo impossibile, e anche se non è quasi mai nelle sue possibilità, la TARDIS vuole che sia sereno, se non felice. Shadrach sembra avergli portato un po' di quella tranquillità, insieme ad una dose di buonsenso che la TARDIS non aveva previsto. Si congratula con se stessa per avergli dato fiducia, e la sua gioia si trasforma nella gentile presa in giro della Marcia Trionfale.

Il Dottore sospira, quasi ride, rotola più stretto contro Shadrach, che da umano qual è sembra voler tornare a dormire. 

“Hai vinto tu,” dice alla nave, “contenta? Ora lasciaci in pace.”

È imbarazzato e un po' divertito, impigrito dal calore di Shadrach contro di lui, e sì, un po' sereno. 

Non durerà a lungo, lo sa, e certo non durerà per sempre, ma soltanto il fatto di aver provato emozioni diverse dall'angoscia e dal più paralizzante dei dolori gli rendono qualsiasi cosa incomba al di là dell'orizzonte più facile da affrontare. 

 

-

 

**Colonia Jeanne De La Motte, Sistema di Versailles, Agglomerato locale noto come 'Collier de la Reine' – Anno 1789/bis**

 

Quando se la ritrova davanti senza preavviso, il Dottore non riesce a pensare a niente, nulla, la sua mente è un vuoto cavernoso, è il nulla prima dell'esistenza dell'universo, è quello che ci sarà quando tutto sarà svanito in uno sbuffo di polvere cosmica.

Non pensa al fatto che questo pianeta, questo sistema solare, persino il gruppo di stelle di cui fa parte sono stati intitolati ad uno dei più famosi scandali della corte francese; non pensa alle parole di quel caro, profetico John Lennon e della sua canzone piena di buon senso. Sì, è proprio così, la vita è quella cosa che ti succede quando sei intento a fare altri piani.

Non pensa a Shadrach per quanto può scacciarlo dalla sua coscienza. Sa perfettamente che è poco lontano, occupato ad osservare le misteriose liane abbarbicate al fusto di un lampione, due passi più in là.  
È una piazzetta secondaria, lastricata con pietre squadrate un po' consunte, ornata da graziosi lampioni in ferro battuto. Al centro della piazza c'è una fontanella con un Cupido vestito solo di qualche pittoresca chiazza di muschio e ai due lati ci sono due bistrot identici, se non fosse per il colore delle tende che spiovono sui tavolini in strada.  
“Oh, ciao dolcezza, non credo di averti mai incontrato così avanti,” sorride lei, e il Dottore non. Il Dottore non sa proprio cosa pensare, ancora assorbito dal buco nero che gli si è spalancato nel cervello.  
River Song, qui e ora, quando ha pianto ogni lacrima in suo possesso il giorno in cui l'ha salutata, ben sapendo che sarebbe partita per la Biblioteca.  
“Niente male,” prosegue lei, racchiudendolo tutto in una sola occhiata dalla testa ai piedi. I suoi occhi ridono, e il Dottore ha la sgradevole impressione di essere nudo.  
“River? Ma cosa...?” Non ha proprio idea di dove, quando possa essere lei. Ha perso il conto, ha spinto sotto il tappeto della sua memoria i dettagli, tentando di arginare il dolore. In quanto al diario è molto tempo che ha smesso di portarlo con sé. Crede di aver tentato di gettarlo, in un impeto di rabbia, ma crede anche che la TARDIS l'abbia salvato dalla distruzione, riposto con ogni cura in paziente attesa che a lui venga un attacco di nostalgia. La TARDIS sa che prima o poi vorrà riavere in mano quel vecchio diario, intanto lo tiene al sicuro per lui.  
“Cosa ci faccio qui, dolcezza? Beh, vergognati, dovresti ricordartelo,” prosegue la donna, incrociando le braccia sul petto e scuotendo i magnifici capelli. Il Dottore sente distintamente quel vecchio brivido alle ginocchia, quell'affettuoso reumatismo che l'avvertiva del pericoloso avvicinarsi della sua psicopatica su misura.  
Il Dottore apre la bocca per ripetere che proprio no, non lo ricorda più, e la richiude prima di aggiungere che smuovere quei ricordi gli farebbe un male indescrivibile.  
Sa che sono lì, ordinatamente suddivisi in tante piccole scatolette mentali, ognuna con la sua etichetta. La sua famiglia con Gallifrey in cima allo scaffale, mai dimenticata, mai abbastanza compianta, e poi ognuna delle persone con le quali ha accompagnato il suo lungo cammino, al posto d'onore i suoi grandi amori. A millequattrocento anni ancora li conta sulle dita di una sola mano.  
River gli scocca un sorriso indulgente, tradito dalla malizia che le splende negli occhi e il Dottore non riesce proprio a rilassarsi, bloccato dai propri pensieri e dai propri desideri.  
Vorrebbe stringerla, l'ha desiderato a lungo nel corso delle ultime due o tre vite, e ha paura di lasciarsi affondare nel suo abbraccio soffice, di lasciarsi pizzicare il naso dai suoi capelli invadenti, inspirare il suo profumo. Quel tempo è passato da un pezzo, quel dolore è stato sminuzzato grammo dopo grammo finchè non ha potuto fingere di non provarne più, ed è una grossa ingiustizia che oggi, fermatosi su Jeanne De La Motte per un banale rifornimento, quella vecchia cicatrice venga riaperta con violenza quando ancora non ha messo di sanguinare per le ferite più recenti.  
“Volevi portarmi a Versailles alla corte di Maria Antonietta, non lo so di preciso. Farneticavi di un ballo in maschera. Ma per qualche motivo siamo finiti qui. Colonia francese, carino no?”  
Il Dottore borbotta un 'molto' ben poco convinto, che gli sussulta e traballa sulle labbra quando Shadrach entra nel suo campo visivo, svoltando nella piazzetta da dietro l'angolo di un palazzo. Deve aver fatto tutto il giro, spinto dalla sua insaziabile curiosità, e se il Dottore aveva ancora qualche problema a ricordarsi di questa avventura con River, il ritorno di Shadrach lo mette ancora più in difficoltà, neanche fosse stato colto in flagrante dalla moglie con l'amante.  
Non è questo il caso, e questi termini così umani e spiccioli non possono proprio descrivere le sue complesse relazioni, rese ancora più complicate dai capricci di tempo e spazio, ma certo acuiscono il suo fastidio.  
River è come sempre un passo più avanti.  
Le ci vuole talmente poco per seguire il suo sguardo, vedere Shadrach avvicinarsi a lunghi passi, considerare la sua postura, il modo in cui si muove, con le spalle ben squadrate e la testa alta. Le ci vuole anche meno per cogliere il modo in cui lo sguardo del Dottore – pur tormentato dalla situazione imbarazzante – si ammorbidisce impercettibilmente quando coglie il riflesso rosso nei riccioli di Shadrach in pieno sole.  
“Ah, ma certo. Sei andato avanti, dolcezza. E non hai dimenticato soltanto me, mh?”  
Finalmente il Dottore riesce a spiccicare la lingua dal palato, a schiarirsi la gola, a sputare fuori due parole esitanti. Si costringe a concentrarsi sul viso di River, sul suo sorriso sempre un po' monello e sui suoi magnifici occhi carichi d'amore e divertimento. Sì, divertimento, anche mentre discutono un'inevitabile fine.  
“No. Io non dimentico. Non dimentico mai niente e nessuno. Siete tutti qui con me, dentro di me.” 

River scuote piano la testa e i capelli, abbastanza da spandere il suo profumo, colpire il Dottore con un'ondata di fragrante nostalgia.  
“Ma non fisicamente. Non puoi essere tutto solo con i tuoi ricordi, dolcezza.” River fa una pausa, il suo viso si apre in un bel sorriso. “Com'è? Oltre ad essere oltraggiosamente attraente, intendo. Quello lo vedo benissimo da sola. “  
Lo sguardo del Dottore scivola a terra, sulle lastre di pietra consumata della pavimentazione stradale, sulle punte delle sue scarpe e su quelle molto più eleganti di River Song. Sono le scarpe rosse che aveva sulla Byzantium quattro vite fa? Il Dottore non sa nulla di moda, per sua stessa ammissione. 

“Di cosa hai paura, dolcezza? Che io sia gelosa? Oh, lo sono, ma sono molto più contenta che tu non sia da solo. Allora? Com'è?”

Non c'è modo di spiegarle in una sola parola quanto significhi Shadrach per lui, cosa sia stato capace di fare, cosa sia accaduto per rendere necessaria la sua compagnia e il suo benefico effetto. Shadrach intanto si avvicina, inizia a parlare da tre passi più indietro, senza rendersi conto della conversazione già in corso.

“... e questo matto con il farfallino mi ha quasi travolto. Gente che non guarda dove va! C'è una cattedrale immensa più avanti, pare che sia coperta di rampicanti senzienti che i locali venerano come divinità. Vuoi dare uno sguardo? Ah, salve. Non mi ero accorto...”

“Dov'è di preciso, il matto con il farfallino?” chiede River, inquadrata subito dallo sguardo chiarissimo di Shadrach, che ne analizza in rapida successione l'aspetto e l'atteggiamento, la distanza dal Dottore e l'espressione sul viso dell'uomo. 

“Dietro l'angolo, giù oltre il ponte di ferro. Credo che stesse parlando le petunie in una fioriera...”

“Sarà meglio che lo raggiunga, prima che si metta nei guai,” ride River, e prima che il Dottore possa dire o fare o pensare qualsiasi cosa si fa avanti di due passi e l'abbraccia. “Alla prossima volta, dolcezza.”

“Alla prossima volta, professoressa Song,” mormora il Dottore. River si stacca dopo un attimo, saluta Shadrach ridendo della sua aria perplessa, si allontana veloce sui suoi impossibili tacchi.

“... e quella chi era?” domanda Shadrach, frastornato. 

Il Dottore si lascia sorridere, almeno un po', allunga la mano per afferrare quella di Shadrach e stringerla forte.

“Il Diavolo su tacchi alti.”

 

-

 

L'idea gli viene un giorno mentre si rade. E' da sempre un'operazione che lo spinge a pensare, ma che lo rasserena con la sua necessità di una mano ferma e precisa.

Non può angosciarsi o infuriarsi mentre si rade, o sarà la sua faccia ad avere la peggio.

È anche uno di quei rari momenti in cui, pur nell'assenza di sé data da un gesto ripetuto decine, centinaia, _migliaia_ di volte, è costretto ad avere cura di sé, e l'attenzione per quanto riluttante ha il potere di rassicurarlo.

La TARDIS non si permette di disturbarlo quando è così assorto, né permette a Shadrach di giungere fin qua. Il Dottore non dubita che ci abbia provato, come non dubita che abbia ormai acquisito con precisione certosina i dati relativi alle sue più piccole abitudini.

Fuori dall'intrico di corridoi privati, in una vecchia cucina di fòrmica che credeva perduta, troverà Shadrach con il primo té della giornata. È un gesto talmente piccolo che fino ad ora non si è reso conto di quanto sia giunto ad aspettarselo, come e quanto il primo bacio della giornata, l'opinione imparziale di Shadrach a qualsiasi cosa dica, il suo consiglio anche scomodo quando occorre, quando a volte neanche sa di averne bisogno, quando ne farebbe volentieri a meno perché la verità è un dolore necessario.

Si è abituato alla sua solidità quando un incubo lo sveglia da un riposo troppo breve e conquistato a stento, e alla dolcezza delle sue parole, persino dei suoi silenzi. Si è abituato al respiro di un'altra persona, alla sua presenza per niente pretenziosa da qualche parte a bordo della TARDIS. Potrebbe essere solo, ma non lo è e questa consapevolezza è dolce. Si è abituato al suo sorriso, che ha il potere di scaldarlo più del più caldo dei soli.

Depone il rasoio e si fissa nello specchio, un po' accigliato, un po' rosso sulle scocche, mentre un senso di calore gli si attorciglia intorno ai cuori, glieli stringe tra mani gentili.

Oh.

È stato così impegnato a combattere intrusioni esterne al suo dolore, alle sue difese attentamente costruite che anche quando ha capitolato non ne ha colto l'effettiva portata.

Shadrach non ha superato soltanto barriere fisiche. Sporgendosi per toccarlo e stringerlo e amarlo con una dedizione e caparbietà ammirevoli per quanto forse sciocche (ma che ne sa, il Dottore?) l'ha toccato anche nell'anima, nei sentimenti, nelle abitudini. Non ha mai chiesto niente in cambio, paziente come un infermiere si è preso il compito di estrarre ad una ad una le schegge rugginose che porta conficcate nei cuori, di medicarne le ferite.

Il Dottore è diventato tutto rosso, ora, il viso di un ex soldato coperto di rossore come quello di un adolescente brufoloso, ed è un po' a disagio. Si concede un breve sorriso attraverso lo specchio e un piccolo cenno determinato, quando l'idea si palesa.

Esce dalle proprie stanze, va incontro a Shadrach e al suo sorriso con energia tutta nuova, si concede persino l'iniziativa nel cercare quel bacio, resta un po' compiaciuto quando l'intraprendenza gli guadagna uno sbuffo sorpreso da parte di Shadrach, e un bacio più entusiasta, che gli permette di stringersi e infilare le dita nei suoi capelli.

"Ehi," ride Shadrach quando si separano (con un po' di rimpianto da parte del Dottore. Questo l'ha imparato da un po', e Shadrach è magnifico appena sveglio, molle di sonno e languido), "siamo di buon umore?"

È una presa in giro, per quanto gentile, e il Dottore non può proprio prendersela, non con Shadrach così umano e caldo e  _nuovo,_ rinnovato dal sonno, contro di sé, che gli suggerisce ogni possibile delizia.

Ha fretta di seguire la propria ispirazione, lavorare su quella sorpresa prima che l'idea si sgonfi e perda attrattiva. Vuole fargli un regalo, solo per vederlo sorridere felice.

Poi la sua mano scivola sul fianco di Shadrach, appena sotto la maglietta, e le sue dita incontrano la sua pelle calda. Shadrach fa quel mezzo passo avanti che lo stringe al Dottore, striscia la guancia ruvida contro quella liscia dell'altro e il Dottore si sente un po' mancare, un po' sollevare. 

Shadrach è così caldo, ingannevolmente mansueto contro di lui. Schiude le labbra per ricevere il suo bacio, lascia scivolare la mano sotto la sua maglietta per accarezzargli la schiena, ogni vertebra e ogni rilievo dei muscoli. Toccherebbe Shadrach per ore, per memorizzare ogni suo dettaglio, ogni particolare, per catalogare ogni reazione al suo tocco.  
A Shadrach sfugge un verso d'approvazione dal fondo della gola, un mormorio che riscalda ancora di più le guance del Dottore, lo invita a proseguire con le sue carezze, a mettere ancora maggiore entusiasmo nei suoi baci.  
"È colpa tua," risponde, e sorride un po' imbarazzato sulla sua bocca. Si sente stupido, ma di una stupidità leggera, che gli riempie la testa di farfalle e il viso di fuoco. Dura giusto il tempo di osservare le labbra di Shadrach tendersi in un sorriso, schiudersi per lasciar passare la punta della lingua, e il Dottore mette via ogni pensiero di stupidità e si tende per baciarlo ancora. 

La ricerca del pianeta può decisamente aspettare, soprattutto quando Shadrach si stacca e si sfila la maglietta, e il Dottore l'aggancia per l'elastico dei calzoni e se lo tira addosso, cede all'urgenza di tirargli i capelli perché si abbassi e si lasci invadere e mordere la bocca.

Il morso lascia il posto ad un ennesimo bacio, più lento e morbido, non poco possessivo e ogni intenzione di lasciare Shadrach per seguire la propria idea svanisce del tutto. C'è soltanto Shadrach, il suo calore, il suo corpo che aderisce perfettamente a quello del Dottore, rivelando in maniera inconfondibile il suo gradimento. Quando si stacca per respirare comunque Shadrach passa a baciargli il viso e il collo, gli mordicchia un orecchio e il Dottore lo sente sorridere contro la sua pelle. Il pensiero ha il potere di farlo sorridere a sua volta, spingerlo a staccare una mano dalla spalla di Shadrach per fargli voltare il viso, conquistare di nuovo la sua bocca, a lungo e a fondo.

Potrebbero restare in cucina, nell'aria pervasa dal profumo consolante del tè. Se questa fosse la stanza di una casa su di un pianeta qualsiasi, forse la luce sbilenca proveniente dalle finestre convincerebbe in qualche modo il Dottore che lasciarsi sedurre sul piano da lavoro della cucina sia un'ottima idea, almeno quanto quella di piegare Shadrach contro il tavolo, averlo con lo stesso feroce, urgente abbandono della volta su Fast & Furious, dopo una gara dall'esito vittorioso.

Ma poi Shadrach struscia ancora la guancia un po' spinosa contro la sua, sorride e gli chiude la bocca con un bacio talmente piccolo e casto che il Dottore è colto alla sprovvista. 

“Torniamo a letto, mh?” propone Shadrach, e il Dottore dimentica ogni altra fantasia, riesce soltanto a concettualizzare l'idea dell'altro così caldo, molle di sonno, persino languido e arrendevole nell'atmosfera rarefatta della stanza, silenziosa se non per sbuffi di respiro.

Il tragitto dalla vecchia cucina alle stanze del Dottore sembra eterno quando senza dubbio la TARDIS lo ha rimaneggiato per accorciarlo, la vecchia impicciona. Il Dottore ferma entrambi alla svolta che conduce al garage per poter appoggiare entrambe le mani sulle guance di Shadrach, spingersi sulle punte per offrirgli un bacio prontamente accettato. Appena fuori dalle stanze del Dottore, è Shadrach che lo blocca contro lo stipite, gli solletica il collo con i riccioli mentre gli copre gola e torace di baci.

Piombano nella stanza del Dottore senza neanche sbrogliarsi, un po' ridendo, un po' baciandosi, in un groviglio di pigiami e membra e ottimo umore. Non accade spesso, è anzi un'occasione più unica che rara ed entrambi provano la sensazione leggera e un po' sconclusa di una beata ubriacatura. 

Sopprime una risata quando rotola sul letto, Shadrach prontamente su di lui. Al Dottore viene in mente un altro ridicolo motivo di ilarità. Si è appena disteso su quel motivo, tra coperte e cuscini, con il peso di Shadrach che gli grava deliziosamente indosso.

La TARDIS trasgredisce ai suoi ordini soltanto quando crede di doverlo contraddire per proteggerlo (dagli avvenimenti, dai nemici, da se stesso), il che è in realtà molto più spesso di quanto il Dottore abbia voglia di ammettere. In questo caso particolare, il libero arbitrio della nave l'avrebbe fatto infuriare soltanto poche settimane fa, richiudere a riccio dietro i molteplici strati delle proprie difese.

Si tratta del letto, il suo piccolo letto scarno in una stanza buia e soffocante. Il Dottore non saprebbe proprio dire se sia la stanza a causargli gli incubi di cui soffre, o forse se l'ambiente circostante sia un risultato dei suoi incubi tanto vivi. Ha avuto di che avere incubi già molte altre volte nel corso della sua lunga vita, ha già sofferto rimorsi in grado di smangiargli i cuori fino a lasciare al loro posto cavernosi crateri, il vuoto più urlante e orrendo, ma è la prima volta che il suo umore funereo si riflette su quanto lo circonda. 

Sia quello che sia, la TARDIS si è presa a cuore la pazienza di Shadrach durante il lungo addomesticamento che al Dottore ricorda una vecchia e struggente favola terrestre. Quella vecchia romantica Type 40 deve aver ricordato i discorsi della volpe e del piccolo principe extraterrestre, ha voluto contribuire a modo proprio. 

Ha aggiunto un invisibile millimetro allo stretto letto singolo del Dottore ogni volta che Shadrach vi è rimasto seduto a vegliarlo dopo un incubo, ogni volta che hanno parlato al buio finché Shadrach non ha scomodamente preso sonno mezzo seduto contro la parete, la volta che finalmente il giovane è rimasto a dormire, stretto al Dottore in un precario incastro, ogni volta che Shadrach ha trovato la via di queste stanze e vi ha poi trascorso le proprie ore di sonno, mentre il Dottore gli accarezzava i riccioli e guardava il soffitto contemplando l'infinito. 

Adesso il letto è grande abbastanza per due persone, e la stanza si è modificata di conseguenza. Il Dottore dovrebbe infuriarsi, si sarebbe infuriato soltanto pochi mesi fa, e ora non riesce a trovare il perché di quella rabbia che pure dovrebbe sentire, da qualche parte nei suoi cuori. Ah, no, è troppo distratto dalle mani di Shadrach che lo ricoprono di carezze, dalla sua bocca morbida sulla sua, dalla sua stessa presenza, della quale è costretto ad esigere una prova in più tuffando le dita di una mano nei suoi capelli assurdi. 

“Dove sei, mh? Potrei offendermi.” La voce di Shadrach, profonda e sonora, lo sorprende e lo strappa alle proprie elucubrazioni. Alza lo sguardo, incitato dalle dita di Shadrach tra i suoi capelli, troppo corti per essere tirati, incontra gli occhi pallidi del giovane e il suo sorriso divertito, un po' indignato.  
“Sono qui,” ribatte semplicemente, lascia che un piccolo sorriso gli tiri verso l'alto gli angoli della bocca.

“Sarà meglio,” ride Shadrach e poi si avventa su quel sorriso, lo mordicchia e lo conquista.

Il Dottore dimentica ogni altro pensiero, ogni altra considerazione che non abbia a che fare con l'esistenza di Shadrach qui e ora tra le sue braccia, con il modo tenace con cui scaccia preoccupazioni e angosce un bacio dopo l'altro, con la pazienza con la quale sembra quasi volerlo plasmare tra dita ad un tempo gentili e decise. 

Senza smettere di baciarlo, Shadrach allunga una mano per stringere quella del Dottore, intreccia le dita alle sue con forza. L'altra non si accontenta di tracciare la curva del suo fianco, si insinua sotto il pigiama e lo spinge via, inutile e presto dimenticato, afferra forte la sua coscia e la tira su, contro il suo fianco. Il Dottore spegne un gemito nel bacio, ricambia la stretta intorno alle dita di Shadrach, si spinge tutto contro di lui in un'offerta silenziosa. È perfetto, incastrato contro la sua massa solida, alla mercè delle sue dita, ben consapevole dell'eccitazione di entrambi. Per un attimo vede con estrema chiarezza il pensiero cristallino che ha tentato di offuscare fino all'ultimo momento.

Senza di lui non sarebbe uscito dal guscio di rimorso e recriminazioni, non avrebbe potuto spurgare il veleno che gli ha corrotto l'anima per troppo tempo. Il Dottore reclina la testa sul cuscino, offre la gola indifesa a Shadrach che vi pianta un morso e poi mille baci, quasi a voler chiedere scusa di quel piccolo dolore. 

Shadrach è il sole. Brucia violento e stabile, luminoso e inesorabile, brilla feroce e disperde le tenebre fin negli angoli più nascosti. Su questa immagine al Dottore sfugge un piccolo sospiro, un suono stentato e liquido.

Ora come ora, è completamente indifeso, scudi abbassati come un'astronave in panne. Se Shadrach volesse, potrebbe allungare le mani e distruggerlo, schiacciarlo come una cartaccia e gettarlo via. Non è abituato a scoprirsi in questo modo, e un piccolo allarme continua a farsi sentire nella sua testa, una personale e silenziosa Cloister Bell fissa sull'emergenza di livello dieci, sul più cavernoso dei suoi rintocchi. 

Il Dottore è talmente solo da talmente tanto tempo, ghiacciato fin nell'anima e avvolto nel proprio dolore, nella propria solitudine come in uno scudo impenetrabile. 

Quando un fiume viene trattenuto e imbrigliato in un'alta diga per molto tempo, il rilasciarsi dell'acqua al crollo della diga sarà tanto più distruttivo, un'ondata devastante pronta a trascinare con sé qualsiasi cosa. 

Shadrach ha divelto quella diga dentro di lui, e il Dottore si è riversato come un immane tsunami, disciolto ed esposto a qualsiasi attacco. 

È una fortuna che Shadrach sia disposto a proteggerlo a qualsiasi costo, che abbia fatto della propria permanenza a bordo una missione con il preciso scopo di vedere il Dottore sicuro e sereno.

Il Dottore sussulta quando la mano di Shadrach scivola sul suo ventre in una lunga carezza, le sue dita si chiudono su di lui. Non c'è fretta e non c'è urgenza, non era neanche del tutto duro, né è sua priorità raggiungere necessariamente una fine sfavillante. L'altra mano di Shadrach è ancora sulla sua, le dita intrecciate strettamente, i suoi capelli gli solleticano la faccia in vari punti mentre l'altro gli ricopre il viso di baci, neanche volesse venerarlo. 

Ah, riconosce di non aver provato una passione tanto bruciante da molto, molto tempo, ma non è soltanto quello. Se si trattasse soltanto di desiderio fisico ne farebbe a meno, lo scarterebbe come una distrazione, come ha fatto per gran parte della sua vita, salvo importanti eccezioni. Ma Shadrach è molto di più di questo e il Dottore sbuffa un po' scocciato perché vorrebbe essere in grado di spiegargli, di dimostrargli quanto lo ami e quanto siano poco adatte le parole umane per esprimere ciò che sente. 

“Cosa? A cosa pensi?” mormora Shadrach al suo orecchio, gli morde il lobo e il punto sensibile all'attaccatura della mandibola, un po' per gioco un po' per punzione per essersi perso ancora una volta nei suoi pensieri, per quanto siano tutti relativi a Shadrach.

“A te,” risponde il Dottore, facendogli rialzare la testa per poterlo fissare negli occhi, accarezzandogli la guancia con la mano, “soltanto a te.”

Shadrach sorride, si sporge su di lui per chiudergli la bocca con la propria, spingere via i suoi pensieri – per quanto lusinghieri – con la sola forza della sua presenza. 

Forse il Dottore non è molto loquace quando si tratta di esprimere i propri sentimenti, che siano positivi o negativi, colmi di rabbia e dolore o di amore e sollievo. Forse non sarà mai in grado di sputar fuori quella ridicola frase tanto umana, ad un tempo tanto semplice e tanto complessa, sicuramente _più grande all'interno._

Stacca la mano dalla sua guancia, passa le dita tra i suoi capelli, senza interrompere il bacio si aggrappa alla sua spalla. 

È protetto, è al sicuro. 

Non esiste altro all'universo se non questa brutta stanza buia e il letto con i suoi cuscini e al centro di questa ridicola costellazione splende Shadrach, il Dottore come suo devoto satellite, in orbita perpetua intorno a lui.

 

\--

 

Più tardi il Dottore si strappa a malincuore dal nido caldo delle coperte, ciabatta in sala controllo usurpando le ciabatte troppo grandi di Shadrach e sentendosi un po' ridicolo e un po' inebriato.

"Coraggio vecchia ragazza," dice alla TARDIS, dando un buffetto alla console, "dove portiamo Shadrach?"

La TARDIS emette un lungo sbuffo pensieroso, mentre le luci all'interno del Time Rotor sfarfallano e roteano.

Le destinazioni più diverse compaiono sullo scanner e il Dottore storce il naso ad ognuna, dubbioso.

"No, non ci voglio andare su Robrinbah, c'è una giungla niente male, ma tutti i fiori sono carnivori _e_ velenosi."

Si blocca, ci ripensa.

"Scommetto che a Shadrach piacerebbe molto," prosegue e la TARDIS protesta con un whorp indignato. Neanche lei vuole che il loro scienziato corra rischi inutili, e prova a scegliere un'altra destinazione.

"Ah, Kashidious. L'atmosfera non è respirabile però, vecchia mia, che divertimento c'è a saltellare di qua e di là chiusi nelle tute? Prova a cercarmi qualcosa di simile alla Terra? Mh... Coridine, Coridine non sarebbe male ma gli indigeni sono particolarmente ostili. Una volta hanno cercato di cuocermi allo spiedo," termina, massaggiandosi i polsi senza pensarci, in ricordo della stretta delle corde.

Irritata, la TARDIS lo zittisce con un secco “ _whorp!”_ e resta ad elaborare per parecchi minuti, mentre il Dottore si molleggia impaziente sui talloni.

"Oh, Rappaccini? Mi piace Rappaccini. Atmosfera respirabile anche se calda e umida, coperto di vegetazione... ci sono delle serre e qualche osservatorio ma non ci sono vere città. Selvatico ma non troppo, perfetto!"

Gli viene da sorridere mentre imposta le coordinate. È tanto tempo che non prova questo tipo di eccitazione all'idea di andare a ficcare il naso in un pianeta dal nome interessante.

“Andiamo bellezza!” esclama, con un colpetto alla console e mentre la TARDIS rotola nel vortice il Dottore fa un passo indietro, si appoggia alla ringhiera. Non riesce a scacciare un sorrisetto compiaciuto dal suo viso ed è una sensazione troppo rara e preziosa per non fermarsi un momento a pensarci. 

Non si sentiva così da molto tempo prima di Corvinus, da prima di Angstoria, da prima ancora di precipitare per la prima volta su 221b. 

Se va abbastanza a ritroso con i ricordi, senza varcare il confine di una vita precedente – talmente lontano, talmente illusorio da fargli credere di non aver mai vissuto un'altra vita prima di questa eppure ricorda in opprimente dettaglio le quattordici vite già trascorse – riesce a intravvedere come lo scintillio di una lucciola nel buio più fitto, la traccia di una breve danza illusoria in una notte d'estate. 

Ci deve essere stato un barlume di felicità ai primordi di questa vita, presto spazzata via e dimenticata, ma nondimeno sperimentata. Altrimenti come farebbe a riconoscere la differenza tra la miserabile e oscura esistenza che ha condotto fino ad ora e il cauto calore che adesso si concede?

Ah, non ha molto senso tornare indietro, per quanto sia sempre stato un gran nostalgico, un fanatico dell'ultimo Gran Tour, per salutare anche solo con uno sguardo chiunque abbia voluto accordare il passo al suo, fosse anche per pochi passi.

“Andiamo!” ripete un'altra volta, assaporando la parola. Non ha più i denti giusti per sputare fuori quell'a _llons-y_ tanto divertito che gli accendeva gli occhi di curiosità e malizia e gli dotava il passo di una nuova molla. _Cielo_ , era così giovane e in perenne movimento, una lunga striscia di niente pervasa dall'interesse spericolato di impicciarsi di qualsiasi cosa, di trovare il bello, il ridicolo e l'assurdo in qualsiasi situazione. A quel tempi, se gli avessero chiesto l'intenzione avrebbe dichiarato 'divertimento'. 

'Divertimento' è un concetto che inizia soltanto ora a ricordare, che gli è mancato, che gli è quasi totalmente estraneo. Nella sua quindicesima incarnazione il Dottore conosce la responsabilità e la colpa in quantità che non ha mai sperimentato prima. 

Scuote la testa per scacciar via il pensiero, si appoggia di nuovo alla ringhiera della sala controllo agitando le dita dei piedi nelle ciabatte troppo grandi e sorride. 

Tanto tempo fa, quando balzava da una sfida all'altra con beata incoscienza e profondo divertimento (affatto esente da brutte cadute e strazianti perdite, se deve essere sincero), forse non avrebbe saputo apprezzare il sapore insolito e delicato di una familiarità tanto piccola come l'indossare le pantofole di un altro. 

È una sciocchezza, un gesto umano e sentimentale che tuttavia parla di calore, domesticità e condivisione. 

È molto poco, ma è anche molto più di quanto abbia mai desiderato o chiesto o anche solo osato sperare.

 

-

 

**Mare di Beatrice, Rappaccini, Sistema di Hawthorne nel Gruppo Locale Lettera Scarlatta**

 

La TARDIS atterra nel punto più sgombro che riesce a trovare nel bel mezzo di immenso groviglio di rampicanti. Liane e pampini si arricciano verso l'alto, cercando sostegno, schiacciandosi tra di loro, arrotolandosi con tenacia lungo i fusti di alberi simili a palme.

Oltre i rampicanti, si alzano numerose enormi cupole completamente automatizzate. Più lontano ancora, si estende un campo infinito di innocenti fiorellini azzurri.

“Dove siamo?” domanda Shadrach, quando la TARDIS si ritiene soddisfatta delle coordinate e segnala l'atterraggio, e il Dottore finge di niente, schiaccia le labbra insieme per reprimere qualsiasi smorfia o sorriso che rovinerebbero la sorpresa. 

Sente più che vedere il sopracciglio sollevato di Shadrach, che si avvicina e tenta di guardare sullo scanner. Lo sottrae alla sua vista con un colpo di mano sbadato, muovendosi intorno alla console come se avesse dimenticato di fare qualcosa di estremamente importante. 

“Dottore, dove siamo?” ripete Shadrach, cauto e un po' sospettoso. Ormai sa quanto possano essere affidabili le capacità di guida del Dottore e, a parte questa frecciatina con la quale l'ha punzecchiato più di una volta, ottenendo in cambio di farlo irritare in maniera piuttosto ridicola, non si fida del tutto neanche dell'acquiescenza della TARDIS. 

Il Dottore sta fingendo di nascondergli qualcosa, ma è ancora più probabile che sia la TARDIS a nascondere qualcosa a entrambi e per quanto Shadrach sia solleticato dal segreto, vorrebbe quanto meno essere in grado di calcolare la pericolosità del guaio in cui stanno senza dubbio per cacciarsi.

Il Dottore controlla letture e tracciati dall'esterno (una cosa che gli avrà visto fare una o due volte in tutto il tempo che viaggiano insieme), poi spinge una levetta. Le doppie porte della TARDIS si aprono e il Dottore sorride.

“Dopo di te,” l'invita e nei pochi secondi che Shadrach impiega a capire tutta la faccenda, la TARDIS scova nel suo archivio dati un vecchio ritornello terrestre e glielo propone con tutta l'aria di chi stia ridendo sotto i baffi.

Emerge dalla TARDIS mentre ' _Jungle Drum'_ suona in sottofondo e sbatte le palpebre sugli occhi feriti dalla luce intensa. 

Il Dottore sguscia dalla TARDIS alle sue spalle, non degna liane e fiori, piante e serre di un solo sguardo, la sua attenzione è tutta per l'espressione meravigliata di Shadrach, sul modo in cui si scherma gli occhi con la mano dalla luce aggressiva e nel primo passo che compie, come una belva feroce che piomba sulla preda.

“Ma che posto...? Dottore! Questa è una _foresta_ di Cthulhuanthos!” esclama, avvicinandosi in tre balzi all'intrico di liane di ogni dimensione. Le più piccole sono sottili come germogli appena sbucati dal terreno, altre sono più grosse della coscia di un uomo.

“Cthulhuanthos Nocturna Lovecraftii in libertà, da non credere,” prosegue Shadrach più a se stesso che al suo esiguo pubblico. “Nel Sistema Baker Street sono estremamente rare, è la prima volta che vedo più di una talea, o di una liana preservata in stasi,” prosegue, talmente veloce da spingere le proprie parole le une contro le altre, nella fretta di esporre e spiegare. 

Il Dottore mentirebbe se affermasse che queste piante e l'intero pianeta gli causino più di una passeggera curiosità. Crede di esserci già passato una volta, e se non è accaduto, beh, probabilmente è stato su di un pianeta molto simile. Forse l'ha scansato ritenendolo noioso, e forse non ha avuto bisogno di fermarsi. 

Sia quello che sia, oggi Rappaccini e le sue piante sono la singola cosa più interessante dell'universo, non fosse altro perché gli permettono di vedere Shadrach così infervorato, con gli occhi brillanti e l'aria un po' confusa di chi è messo di fronte ad un ricco banchetto e non sa da dove cominciare.

“Potrei raccogliere dei campioni... semi? Sono lontane parenti delle piante con cui abbiamo creato le DRYAD, potrebbero essere utili per--” si blocca, si volta incerto verso il Dottore che non fa più nulla per nascondere un bel sorriso. 

“Posso? Non è che distruggo l'universo o cose del genere?”

Il Dottore ride. È soltanto una piccola risata che si spegne subito sotto l'espressione confusa di Shadrach. Il Dottore scuote la testa, no-no.

“No, a meno che tu non voglia distruggerlo armato di piante rampicanti semisenzienti, dubito che qualche seme possa fare danno.” 

Ci sarebbe tutto un discorso sul fatto che comunque nel sistema Baker Street già esistono specie simili, e se non ci fosse quel discorso ci sarebbe la tensione spiacevole e istantanea nei cuori del Dottore come un piccolo elastico troppo teso e pronto a spezzarsi. 

Il Dottore non fa in tempo a concettualizzarla che Shadrach se ne rende conto, si strappa a forza dalle proprie elucubrazioni sulle piante, si volta per squadrarlo ben bene. 

Ormai lo legge con la facilità con cui leggerebbe la vita di un albero negli anelli del suo tronco, e nella sua brevissima smorfia interdetta ha colto il pensiero bisognoso, egoista del Dottore. 

Certo, lui è qui a blaterare di portarsi a casa souvenir da utilizzare per la propria ricerca, quindi suppone di voler tornare su 221b, un giorno. Quindi suppone – secondo il Dottore, ovviamente – di abbandonare la TARDIS e il suo stupido proprietario.

“No.” Shadrach enuncia la singola sillaba senza preamboli, completamente serio. Sostiene lo sguardo del Dottore finché non è certo che questi abbia ben capito che non ha la benché minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare. “C'è tanto di quel lavoro sulla base,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, “scommetto che anche tu troveresti qualcosa da fare senza annoiarti troppo. _Se_ dovessimo tornare lì. Plurale. Chiaro?”

Chiarissimo, cristallino, e il Dottore potrebbe anche vergognarsi di dover ricevere lezioni sentimentali da un umano così giovane. Shadrach comunque taglia corto, sorride, l'afferra ben stretto per il polso in caso voglia ancora intrattenere idee disfattiste, inizia a trascinarlo in giro perdendosi nuovamente nella meraviglia del circondario.

“Come si chiama questo posto? Dove si trova?” domanda Shadrach passando sotto le volute di una Cthulhuanthos e addentrandosi più a fondo nella giungla aliena. Al centro di alcune piante spunta il grosso bocciolo purpureo che presto rivelerà il fiore – quasi nero, dal profumo intossicante, adatto a mille usi nella medicina e nella cosmetica ma talmente raro da essere quasi leggendario – e Shadrach ci si riempie gli occhi e la memoria, annota appunti mentali che più tardi provvederà a trascrivere.

“Questo è il Mare di Beatrice, siamo sul pianeta Rappaccini,” risponde il Dottore. Si è già quasi dimenticato del suo infantile momento di panico, ma apprezza la stretta della mano di Shadrach intorno al suo braccio, anche se ciò li impaccia un po' nel cammino attraverso la giungla.

“È abitato? Quelle sono serre, giusto?”

“No, non è abitato,” risponde il Dottore, trascinato da Shadrach lungo uno stretto e approssimativo sentiero che si apre attraverso filari e filari di Cthulhuanthos. I boccioli sono sul punto di aprirsi e il Dottore spera vivamente che non decidano di schiudersi adesso tutti insieme, anche se è costretto ad ammettere che la pericolosa occorrenza renderebbe Shadrach delirante di felicità. “In quanto alle serre, sono delle industrie Sandman su un altro pianeta di questo sistema solare. Sono completamente automatizzate, vengono monitorate in remoto.”

Di serre Shadrach ne ha viste anche troppe, su 221b e su Hudson, e Rappacini abbonda di natura allo stato brado, per quanto in una sfumatura più mordace rispetto a ciò che ricorda di aver visto su Radagast. 

Aggirano le serre fermandosi giusto a sbirciare all'interno, intravvedono forme misteriose, tentacoli, ascidi rigonfi, foglie che sembrano voler imitare ogni materiale conosciuto alla scienza e inventarne di nuovi.

Al di là delle serre si apre il campo di fiori azzurri che già si intuiva dall'altro lato della giungla, leggermente più rilevata rispetto alla depressione in cui sorgono le serre. 

“Impossibile!” esclama Shadrach, sbuffando una risata. Lascia il braccio del Dottore soltanto per addentrarsi di qualche passo nel mare di delicate corolle azzurre, che sussurrano lievemente al suo passaggio. 

“Cosa?”

“Beh, questi fiori! Un intero campo di questi fiori, scommetto che quelli delle industrie Sandman sono ricchi sfondati.”

Shadrach ride ancora di buon gusto, e il Dottore si sente un po' punto sul vivo per il semplice fatto di non essere lui, per una volta, quello che sa tutto di tutto. Ben gli sta, con il buon umore gli sta tornando a galla un pizzico di pericolosa presunzione, e non può permettersi di seguirne i suggerimenti, non di nuovo, non ancora.

“Cosa hanno di così speciale? Cosa sono?” chiede il Dottore, chinandosi per raccogliere una corolla caduta dal suo stelo. Cinque petali azzurrissimi fusi insieme a formare una sorta di campanula o convolvolo, con un piccolo centro giallo e un profumo tenue, ad un tempo dolce e speziato.

Il Dottore starnutisce e Shadrach ride ancora, un po' incredulo e un po' scandalizzato.

“Sveltine,” risponde, trattenendo a stento l'ilarità, che poi trabocca e lo travolge in una vera risata quando vede l'espressione del Dottore, corrucciata e perplessa e con l'aria di chi si sente preso in giro ingiustamente.

“Shadrach.”

“No, veramente,” ride quest'ultimo, senza potersi fermare. “È il loro nome comune.”

Il Dottore fa una smorfia, sente il principio di un altro starnuto fargli prudere la punta del naso, e un senso di calore che gli si spande lentamente nel corpo, come una goccia d'inchiostro in un bicchiere d'acqua purissima.

“Ma perché mai dovrebbero chiamarsi così?” domanda, abbastanza lucido nella propria offesa da accorgersi di quanto sia bello Shadrach mentre ride, con gli occhi chiari brillanti di divertimento e una mano schiacciata sulla bocca. 

“Si chiamano così perché...” Shadrach deglutisce, recupera un minimo di compostezza, che capitola immediatamente quando si accorge del rossore che sta lentamente sorgendo sul viso del Dottore, senza che questi neanche se ne renda conto. “Perché il loro polline è afrodisiaco, Dottore.”

Il Dottore inspira a forza, ingolla un respiro che risputa subito fuori pensando che l'aria deve essere satura di quell'infido polline. E' troppo tardi comunque, perché il calore illusorio di poco prima si è esteso dal plesso solare alle punte di mani e piedi, ingolfandolo nella sensazione di una carezza globale.

"E perché, esattamente, siamo ancora in piedi in mezzo ad un campo di fiori afrodisiaci? Quanto tempo impiega il polline ad avere eff-"

La parola gli si tronca in gola e non vuole più saperne di venir fuori. Shadrach ha fatto un mezzo passo, quanto basta per portarlo nello spazio personale del Dottore. Non sa se l'abbia fatto apposta, se si sia invece avvicinato soltanto per controllare come sta, non sa proprio più niente, se non che ogni sua cellula sembra essersi polarizzata per tendere spasmodicamente verso Shadrach.

"Shadrach," gracchia il Dottore tutto rauco, sporgendosi per aggrapparsi a lui. E' peggio, a dire il vero, perché è come se la sua pelle fosse diventata migliaia di volte più sensibile e sotto le dita sente i muscoli e i tendini nelle spalle di Shadrach, il suo calore, persino il sussurro del sangue che scorre senza sosta nelle sue vene.

Il Dottore non sa se la reazione di Shadrach sia dovuta all'effetto del polline o se l'umano provi gli stessi effetti devastanti che lui sta sperimentando sul proprio organismo, fatto sta che si sente quasi sopraffatto quando Shadrach si china su di lui per baciarlo.

Questa volta, complici quegli insospettabili fiori azzurri, non c'è nessuna reticenza e nessun bisogno di blandizie. Shadrach si china su di lui e il Dottore traballa su gambe improvvisamente instabili come gelatina, si appoggia contro di lui con tutto il suo peso mentre alza il viso e schiude le labbra per assaggiare la sua bocca.

Shadrach ricambia come se andasse della sua vita, e se il fuoco che il Dottore avverte avvolgerlo e consumarlo è una qualche indicazione di come deve sentirsi Shadarach, forse è importante per lui possederlo ora e subito come per il Dottore è fondamentale e imprescindibile avere Shadrach dentro di sé. 

L'idea che questo possa non verificarsi gli tronca il respiro più del bacio di Shadrach, che gli ruba l'aria e ogni processo cerebrale, e gli strappa un gemito rauco dal fondo della gola.

È fatta, le gambe non lo reggono più. Crolla in mezzo alle innocenti corolle cerulee trascinandosi dietro Shadrach, sbuffa forte quando il suo peso improvviso sopra di sé gli spinge via tutto il respiro dai polmoni. Non gli importa poi molto, perché fa presto ad afferrare Shadrach per i capelli, guidare di nuovo la sua bocca sulla propria e mordergli le labbra. 

I pensieri traballano e vacillano nella sua mente come pesciolini agitati in un acquario. Il Dottore  _vorrebbe_  pensare, anche se il momento richiede tutto un altro tipo di attenzione, vorrebbe afferrare mille concetti diversi che l'avvicinano per poi eluderlo, sbeffeggiandolo.

Vorrebbe potersi chiedere in quanta parte l'enfasi con cui Shadrach lo schiaccia tra i fiori per baciarlo, il modo possessivo in cui le sue mani scorrono sul suo corpo sia dovuta al polline, e vorrebbe potersi sentire un po' idiota per porsi una domanda del genere in questo momento, in queste condizioni.

E vorrebbe indagare sui fiori, perché ne ha viste tante nelle sue infinite peregrinazioni, e la storia del polline gli ricorda racconti antichi come il tempo, sussurrati in cima all'Osservatorio, la torre più alta della Cittadella, sotto un cielo dalle tre lune sorridenti.

Ci sarebbe poi da riservare un pensiero un po' nostalgico all'ultima volta che qualcuno l'ha sospinto nell'erba - rossa, quella volta - in un groviglio confuso di membra, risate e bisticci quasi adolescenziali. Saranno passati oltre milletrecento anni da allora, ma Shadrach gli lascia una scia di piccoli morsi sulla gola e sul torace, abbastanza da lasciare un segno rosso, e il Dottore perde un po' il senso del tempo, neanche fosse accaduto ieri.

Vorrebbe pensare ognuno di questi pensieri e altrettanti che gli sfuggono interamente, senza lasciare neanche la traccia nostalgica del loro passaggio, ma per fortuna i suoi processi mentali hanno dato forfait fin dalla prima zaffata di polline, spingendolo sul prato, con le corolle a solleticargli il viso e il colletto già pieno di terra, la mente piena di Shadrach.

 

-

 

Deve essere scesa la sera, il Dottore lo sente dall'aria più fredda sulla pelle, nonostante il corpo di Shadrach – profondamente addormentato contro di lui – lo copra e lo protegga quasi completamente. Lo sente anche dalla punzecchiatura di decine di stelle, stelle che non conosce in costellazioni che non saprebbe nominare. 

È sveglio da un po', sveglio e placido e contento anche solo di restare così, abbracciato a Shadrach dopo l'amore, a guardarlo dormire con abbandono tutto umano. 

Non riesce proprio a trattenersi dall'allungare la mano, seguire con le dita le spirali di alcuni riccioli che gli spiovono sulla fronte, tentare di spostarli e vederli balzare in avanti come molle cariche. 

Shadrach sbuffa un respiro un po' più forte, gli struscia il viso contro la spalla e non si sveglia. 

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre, tenta di mettere a fuoco il cielo notturno di Rappaccini, di un viola scuro quasi nero, pieno di stelle, privo di lune ma ingentilito dalla leggiadra fascia splendente di uno degli anelli del pianeta, soltanto una sottile striscia a questa latitudine.

Abbandona i riccioli sulla fronte di Shadrach per affondare le dita in quelli più corti, dal giro più stretto, sulla sua nuca. 

Shadrach sospira, le sue ciglia tremolano e si schiudono di una frazione infinitesimale, abbastanza perché possa intendere il sorriso leggero del Dottore, riaddomentarsi sorridendo a sua volta.

Il Dottore segue la curva dell'anello nel cielo di Rappacini con lo sguardo finché le palpebre non si si fanno pesanti, iniziano a scivolargli sugli occhi invitandolo alla più deliziosa delle perdite di coscienza. 

Se non ci fosse il torpore invitante ci sarebbe la stanchezza piena e superba di ogni fibra del suo corpo, incredibilmente rilassato ora quanto poteva essere teso e carico poche ore prima. 

E se non ci fosse neanche il languore del suo corpo ci sarebbe il motivo non poco importante che gli dorme tra le braccia, ronfando come un grosso gatto felice. 

Forse non dormirà ancora, se lascia cadere le palpebre e cede alla stanchezza, ma di certo – ne è proprio sicuro, come è certo che Shadrach sia solido e caldo contro di lui, muscoli precisi sotto pelle bianca, ora quiescente ma pronto a scattare – ma potrebbe farlo, potrebbe concedersi un'altra ora.

Su una cosa non ha proprio dubbi. Se anche dormisse, questa volta non ci sarebbero incubi.

 

-

 

**New Earth, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, anno 5.000.000.221, 4 Gennaio.**

 

Quando si rende conto che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui, se Shadrach fosse così presuntuoso da chiedere, il Dottore si rende anche conto che c'è una sola cosa, un solo desiderio che non può esaudire.

Come tutti gli umani extraterrestri, Shadrach nutre il desiderio innato, quasi genetico, di vedere la Terra almeno una volta.

Non glielo chiede mai apertamente, ma il Dottore legge quella domanda a chiare lettere nel suo interesse per i suoi racconti, per quell'insieme di culture antiche e ormai venerate anche su di una base scientifica come 221b.

Il Dottore non può. Il Dottore non può rompere il suo divieto autoimposto neanche per quella meraviglia che è il sorriso di Shadrach, i suoi occhi pieni di gioia, lucenti e vivi. 

Shadrach è bello in ogni sua sfumatura, ma di buon umore acquista una luce che il Dottore considera quasi accecante.

Questa volta non può accontentarlo, e per quanto Shadrach comprenda le sue motivazioni (quelle esposte con gran fatica e quelle taciute, conservate per quando è solo intorno alla console e rimugina tra sé e sé, con uno sguardo triste che lascia trapelare soltanto quando crede che Shadrach non possa vedere), al Dottore resta la bruciatura nell'orgoglio.

Tutto il tempo e lo spazio a disposizione, e l'unico posto che il suo compagno desidera vedere più di ogni altra cosa e non certo per uno sciocco capriccio è interdetto da scrupoli morali che forse avrebbe dovuto farsi venire molto, molto tempo prima. (Ma è sempre stato un gran maestro nel chiudere la stalla dopo la fuga dei buoi).

Cosa pensava comunque, il Dottore, nell'andare su New Earth, non potendo vincere la propria determinazione a lasciare in pace la sua amata Terra? Non è la prima volta che ci viene, ed è impossibile evitare un paio di déjà vu carichi di nostalgia.

Ma non può trattenere una sciocca risata quando Shadrach mette piede in mezzo all' _apple-grass_ e ne annusa il profumo, mentre il vento gli scompiglia i capelli. 

Ah, è passato così tanto tempo dalle suore-gatto, da Lady Cassandra e dai subumani incarcerati nei sotterranei dell'ospedale, dalla mano di Rose così piccola nella sua, così come è passato tanto tempo dai fumi tossici della Motorway, dal terrore di aver perso Martha, dalle ultime enigmatiche parole della Faccia di Boe e da quegli insinuanti, estenuanti ricordi di Gallifrey che da allora non ha più potuto reprimere. 

Certo non con l'insistenza piena di buona fede di Martha, e la sua aria carica di empatia e dolore di fronte alla più inimmaginabile delle catastrofi.

“New Earth!” annuncia, mentre Shadrach si scherma gli occhi con la mano per guardare la città in lontananza, illuminata in controluce da un tramonto in technicolor, come le silhouette stilizzate delle case produttrici cinematografiche.

“Nell'anno 5 miliardi il vecchio Sole si espande, la Terra viene distrutta. Oh, ormai era disabitata, e voi umani eravate nello spazio, alla conquista delle stelle. Si dice che le abbiate toccate tutte,” aggiunge e mantiene un'ammirevole _pokerface_ quando Shadrach gli scocca uno sguardo sospettoso, cercando accenni di malizia. 

Il Dottore prosegue senza vacillare, neanche quando Shadrach gli scocca il sorriso malandrino di chi ha capito benissimo dove intende andare a parare, e per tutta risposta lui lo zittisce con un cenno scocciato della mano.

“E quindi New Earth! E di fronte a te la città di New New York, anche se tecnicamente è la quindicesima New York a partire dall'originale terrestre.”

Per Shadrach sarebbe soltanto una città spaziale qualunque, tutta guglie splendenti, lunghi ponti sospesi, sopraelevate e veicoli antigravità, come ne ha viste sul suo pianeta natale, come di fatto iniziano a sorgere su Hudson. Ma c'è qualcosa di ugualmente delizioso e spaventoso nello sguardo del Dottore mentre osserva i grattacieli luccicare sotto il sole e le sagome aerodinamiche delle vetture sfrecciare nel cielo sopra la città. 

Chiaramente non è la prima volta che visita New Earth, né Shadrach è tanto presuntuoso da pensare che possa esserlo, o di essere il primo che vi porta. Al di là di ogni cosa, il Dottore ha sulle spalle più di mille e quattrocento primavere, un numero che alla sua umana consapevolezza sembra troppo grande da poter calcolare. In tutti quegli anni è matematicamente impossibile che non sia già passato di qui più volte, e si augura che vi sia passato in compagnia, perché è già stato solo per troppo tempo.

Ciò non toglie che si avvicini a lui di un passo in più nell' _apple-grass,_ abbastanza da stringergli forte una mano per un attimo (il Dottore ricambia la stretta e Shadrach sorride), per poi indicare con la mano libera la più alta tra le torri svettanti della città.  
“Sai cos'è quello?” Forse avrebbe più domande sull' _apple-grass,_ sui metodi per coltivarla e sui suoi possibili usi, ma New New York è quanto di più vicino alla Terra il Dottore possa offrirgli, e deve rendergli merito dello sforzo compiuto. Se poi è già stato qui, se poi il Dottore ha già dei ricordi, che per forza di cose devono contenere nostalgia al pari di inevitabili rimorsi, deve apprezzare ancora di più lo sforzo di esaudire il suo desiderio, per quanto parzialmente.

“Ah, certo che sì. È il Senato. L'ultima volta che sono stato qui, dunque...” fa una pausa, annusa l'aria circostante, annuisce tra sé e sé. “... l'ultima volta, oh, 168 anni fa, l'intera città era stata distrutta da un'epidemia. Soltanto le persone intrappolate nella Motorway erano sopravvissute.”

Shadrach ha bisogno di un istante per digerire l'informazione. Ogni tanto dimentica quanto il Dottore, per tutta la sua angoscia e colpa, sia abituato a vedere ogni tipo di distruzione. Ogni tanto, nella sua ricerca spasmodica di contatto e calore umano, nella sua ossessione per qualsiasi cosa sia anche lontanamente umana, riesce a far dimenticare a Shadrach di quanto sia alieno. 

Stringe un po' di più la mano intorno alla sua, annuisce.

“Com'è andata poi?”

“Oh, benissimo!” ribatte il Dottore con un raro sorriso, “la Motorway era piena di Macra, ma ci pensi? Non li vedevo da _secoli_. Bruttarelli, eh, fortemente devoluti. Ad ogni modo, con l'aiuto di un uomo-gatto di nome Brannigan e di un paio di vecchi amici siamo stati in grado di aprire la Motorway, e guarda la città adesso! Bella come prima.”

È chiaro che il Dottore sia sollevato, persino un po' incredulo di ritrovare New New York prospera e piena di vita. Dopo aver corso con lui per un po' di tempo, Shadrach si rende conto che probabilmente ciò non accade molto spesso, neanche quando il vento soffia dalla direzione giusta e nessuno muore.

Fosse anche soltanto per questo, se non per il fatto che portandolo qui il Dottore ha tentato di soddisfare un desiderio di Shadrach per il quale prova una profonda e forse persino giustificata avversione, Shadrach deve essergli grato. 

“Beh, allora cosa aspetti? Mostrami New New York!”

 

-

 

**New New York – poco più tardi**

 

L'ospedale con il simbolo della Luna Verde svetta ancora fuori dalla città, con più padiglioni dall'aria nuova fiammante. Il Dottore si chiede per un attimo se la Sorellanza della Plenitudine lo gestisca ancora, nonostante il suo intervento, parecchi anni fa, abbia smantellato il piano segreto dell'ordine caritatevole. 

Non ha molto tempo per chiederselo comunque, né di pensare con nostalgia alla pioggia torrenziale che l'ha sorpreso con Martha, quando sono atterrati nei bassifondi.

Il Dottore e Shadrach riescono appena ad uscire dal vicolo stretto e buio nel quale la TARDIS ha deciso di cacciarsi, che allarmi multipli scattano all'unisono, lamentandosi e ululando e luci rosse di segnalazione prendono a lampeggiare.

“Ma che diavolo?” è l'unico commento di Shadrach, prima che un veicolo antigravità con contrassegni di qualche forza speciale piombi in picchiata nella strada più larga in cui il vicolo confluisce e mezza dozzina d'ufficiali in uniforme antisommossa ne venga fuori, ognuno armato fino ai denti. 

Il Dottore si irrigidisce alla vista delle armi, trattiene Shadrach perchè non esca dal vicolo, non si esponga. Non sono ancora stati visti, l'arrivo delle truppe è conseguenza dell'attivazione degli allarmi, ma ci manca molto poco e il vicolo non porta da nessuna parte.

Le truppe si dispongono fuori dall'unica uscita del vicolo, uno dei soldati parla attraverso un megafono. 

“Venite fuori con le mani in alto. Siete circondati.”

Non resta che obbedire. Il Dottore vorrebbe che Shadrach lo lasciasse andare avanti da solo, ma Shadrach sente questo pensiero senza bisogno di parole e mette una cura speciale nel non restare anche solo un passo indietro. Non ha ancora capito che non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo solo?

“Dichiarate il vostro nome e numero di permesso. Questa è una zona riservata. Se siete senza permesso verrete arrestati e portati al Dipartimento Immigrazione.”

Carta psichica. Il Dottore deve averla in tasca, da qualche parte e senza dubbio potrebbe fornire un numero adatto, ma non si azzarda a cercarla, non tenuto sotto tiro da mezza dozzina di militari dall'aria molto, molto feroce.

“Non ce l'hanno, sono ospiti.” La voce proviene dalla strada principale, al di là del semicerchio compatto formato dai soldati. Tre di loro si voltano all'unisono, come da lungo addestramento, tengono sotto mira la nuova arrivata.

Dal poco che il Dottore e Shadrach possono distinguere nella luce smorta del giorno calante (l'illuminazione stradale non si è ancora accesa), si tratta di una donna giovane, con la testa e le spalle coperte da un sobrio scialle. 

“Dichiara il tuo nome e numero di permesso e il motivo della loro visita.”

La donna fa un passo avanti proprio mentre una fila di luci sulla facciata di un edificio prende vita sfarfallando, e si scopre la testa. 

È una donna gatto dal pelo tricolore e attenti occhi verdi, stretti in due sottili fessure mentre si offre fiera allo scrutinio della squadra speciale.

“Bastet Brannigan, numero 011235813, questi signori sono ospiti di mio padre Thomas Kincade Brannigan. Dottor Smith,” prosegue la donna con espressione impassibile, “vuole essere così gentile da mostrare a questi signori le sue credenziali?”

Il Dottore accenna ad abbassare una mano, il soldato più vicino fa un cenno affermativo pur senza smettere di tenerlo attentamente sotto mira. 

La carta psichica li identifica come 'Dr. Smith, primario di xenobiologia' e 'Dr. Ford, xenodendrobiologo', che è abbastanza vero da essere abbastanza verosimile. Il capo della squadra ordina la ritirata, non senza aver prima ricordato alla donna – Bastet cosa? Ma certo! Bastet _Brannigan! -_ le regole sul coprifuoco e sugli sconfinamenti da un settore all'altro. 

Bastet parla soltanto quando i militari sgombrano il campo e il rombo dei motori antigravità si perde in lontananza. 

“Non è sicuro qui, siamo sul confine con i livelli superiori. Se volete seguirmi, vi porterò da mio padre.”

“Bastet Brannigan,” ripete il Dottore, seguendo i passi spicci della donna attraverso vicoli bui e passaggi sudici, Shadrach subito dietro di lui, con tutti i sensi in allerta. “Ho conosciuto tuo padre, ma tu come fai a ricordarti di me? E più che a ricordarti, a riconoscermi? Sono molto cambiato da allora.”

Sente più che vedere il sorriso felino – potrebbe essere altrimenti? - della donna, il modo fiero in cui inclina la testa.

“Dottore, mio padre racconta ancora quella vecchia avventura. In quanto a me, ricordo ancora di essere stata sollevata da mani attente e gentili, e ricordo ancora la prima volta che ho potuto vedere il sole. In quanto a riconoscerti, non sei l'unico ad avere il privilegio di più vite. Siamo gatti, ricorda.”

Bastet li conduce attraverso i bassifondi in una zona residenziale dall'aria modesta ma pulita e ordinata. Il Dottore nota mutanti e alieni tra i passanti, abbastanza da essere evidenti, troppo pochi per essere una minoranza consistente e potenzialmente pericolosa.

La città è divisa in due con maggiore attenzione e misure molto più severe per i trasgressori di quanto ricordi dalle visite precedenti. L'ultima volta era la Motorway ad essere suddivisa in maniera gerarchica, incoraggiando soltanto chi potesse permettersi tre passegggeri a scendere nella pericolosa corsia a scorrimento veloce.

Se la prima New York è sempre stata la città che non dorme mai, la Grande Mela, una delle metropoli più distintive della storia terrestre, questa New York è la città che non ha mai pace.

“Mio padre sarà felice di vederti, Dottore, non fa che parlare di te. Noi figli siamo cresciuti con i racconti della tua magnifica follia, la nostra storia preferita, tra le tante avventure oltraggiose di mio padre, era proprio la tua.”

Attraversano una piccola piazza circondata da palazzi con pochi piani e l'aria vecchia, nonostante i progetti siano chiaramente dell'era dello spazio. C'è persino il bucato steso su corde ai piani superiori e al Dottore pare di essere precipitato a Little Italy negli anni '50.

“Venite, siamo arrivati,” invita Bastet, e inizia a salire una lunga rampa di scale antincendio che si arrampica come edera sul fianco di un palazzo pieno di toppe e tiranti, tubi esterni e finestre murate e spostate, richiuse e riaperte.

Il Dottore potrebbe passare un intero pomeriggio a leggere le ingiurie della storia sulla facciata di quel palazzo, ma in cima alle scale c'è proprio Brannigan, pronto ad accoglierli e raggiante di gioia.

“Dottore! Se non fossi cambiato completamente non saresti cambiato affatto! Qual buon vento? Lo dicevo giusto a Bastet ieri sera, non è vero tesoro? Che non vedevo l'ora di rivederti e speravo tu facessi in tempo, vecchio vagabondo che non sei altro! Questa è la mia settima vita, sai.”

Brannigan scoppia a ridere e il Dottore sente le labbra tendersi un po' in un sorriso. Il vecchio gatto è diventato tutto bianco ma il suo senso dell'umorismo non è molto cambiato da quando era un giovane autista in viaggio da anni sulla Motorway.  
"Vieni, vieni, vecchio amico, ti presento la famiglia!" prosegue Brannigan tutto allegro, con una pacca sulla spalla del Dottore. 

Li conduce all'interno della casa, e la prima cosa che il Dottore vede è un ritratto di famiglia, tutti i Brannigan raccolti intorno a Valerie e ad una torta di compleanno. Brannigan è lesto a seguire lo sguardo del Dottore, ma sorride.  
"Valerie! La dannazione della mia esistenza!" esclama con tenerezza Brannigan, allungando una mano per accarezzare il ritratto con i polpastrelli felpati. "Una sola vita, Dottore, ma è stata lunga e bella. Qui festeggiava novantaquattro anni, si è spenta pochi mesi dopo."  
La considerazione affettuosa, divertita, che colpisce il Dottore per la mancanza di malinconia (è possibile amare e perdere senza sentire rimpianto, per aver vissuto insieme una vita lunga e piena di soddisfazioni?) è interrotta da un terribile tafferuglio proveniente dal piano di sopra.   
Dalla cima delle scale rotola giù un animale mitologico tutto gambe braccia e pelo, che soltanto alla fine della passatoia si distingue in due giovani uomini-gatto adulti.  
Quello che travolge il portaombrelli è identico al padre da giovane, rosso di pelo e dall'indole vivace. Si rialza in un lampo e soffia con giocosa ferocia al fratello più giovane, biondo e riccioluto come un Selkirk Rex.  
"Buoni marmocchi," ride Brannigan, avvicinandosi ai suoi figli e punzecchiando il fianco del più giovane con la punta della scarpa, "abbiamo ospiti. Vi presento un mio caro amico, il Dottore, e il suo caro amico Shadrach." 

“Sono amici come le sorelle Cassini, papà?” risponde il più giovane, balzando in piedi con una sola mossa fluida. Ha l'aria insolente del figlio minore, il monello a cui viene perdonata qualsiasi cosa.

“Valentine, cosa sono questi discorsi moderni? Sono un vecchio gatto all'antica, mi metti in difficoltà!” 

Brannigan ride forte e il Dottore sente un calore alle guance che spera non si possa individuare dall'esterno.

Ogni suo imbarazzo è troncato dalla bonarietà di Brannigan, che li invita a cena e pretende di avere il Dottore alla sua destra, Shadrach alla sua sinistra, come ospiti d'onore attesi a lungo.

Durante la cena Brannigan aggiorna il Dottore sul secolo e mezzo trascorso abbondantemente dalla sua partenza.

“All'inizio è stato bello, sai, dopo aver scoperchiato la Motorway! Avevamo un'intera città da popolare e la Novizia Hame, beh, lei era grandiosa. Gatti al potere e cose così. Per una cinquantina d'anni la città ha prosperato. C'era lavoro per tutti, ci stavamo ricostruendo. Tutto questo quartiere è venuto su proprio in questi anni, sai.”

“E poi cos'è successo?” domanda Shadrach, appoggiato col gomito al tavolo, il viso contro la mano, in posa d'ascolto. L'altra mano è abbandonata sulla coscia, di tanto in tanto muove le dita senza pensarci. Accanto a lui Valentine tenta di non lanciarsi all'attacco ogni singola volta, come un gattino iperattivo.

Brannigan beve un po' di vino, ne offre al Dottore che rifiuta con un cenno, poi sospira.

“È cambiato tutto, ecco cosa è successo, giovane Shadrach. La Novizia Hame ha scalato il ponte arcobaleno, pace all'anima sua! E il Senato si è ricostituito, ha iniziato a imporre un regime autoritario. Neanche cinquant'anni dopo la città era divisa in due parti, come prima della Motorway, _peggio_ di prima. Come hai notato ci vogliono dei permessi per andare ai livelli superiori, e il rispetto delle regole viene preteso con mezzi spropositati.”

“Non solo,” aggiunge Brannigan jr dall'altro lato della tavola, dov'è seduto accanto a Bastet. “Siamo sicuri che sia successo qualcosa, al governo, qualcosa di molto più assurdo e pericoloso di un cambiamento di direzione politica.”  
Bastet annuisce, mentre il vecchio Brannigan sembra interdetto, quasi a disagio. Persino Valentine smette di progettare attacchi alle dita di Shadrach e si siede più composto, con le orecchie dritte, in ascolto.

“Marmocchi, vi sembra giusto coinvolgere il Dottore in questa faccenda?”

Bastet annuisce di nuovo, un cenno secco ripreso da ognuno dei suoi fratelli in maniera diversa. Valentine annuisce con entusiasmo, Brannigan jr con fierezza. 

“Hai detto tu che soltanto il Dottore avrebbe potuto aiutarci, o sbaglio?”

Brannigan sospira, si volta a guardare il Dottore quasi con aria di scusa. Il Dottore riesce a vedere la stanchezza di questo vecchio gatto sempre allegro, sempre pronto a raccontare qualcosa di ridicolo, sempre pieno d'energia. 

È pur sempre un vedovo con una famiglia giovane da crescere e indirizzare, e il Dottore sente la stanchezza di ogni fibra del suo essere, la sua preoccupazione per ognuno dei suoi figli, per il loro futuro, per la situazione attuale.

Forse non ricorda più come sia essere padre, forse ha rimosso con troppa efficienza quella sensazione, eradicandola e conservandola in una di quelle scatolette a tenuta stagna che conserva gelosamente negli scaffali della sua memoria, ma non ha bisogno di spacchettare alcun ricordo per comprendere la stanchezza di Brannigan. Accade, quando si vive a lungo. 

“Quello che ho detto, ragazzo,” riprende Brannigan, schiacciando un paio di dita dai cuscinetti morbidi alla radice del naso, come per fermare l'insorgere di un'emicrania, “è che soltanto il Dottore saprebbe cosa fare in una situazione del genere. Non ho sperato neanche per un attimo che ci piombasse in casa e ora che è successo sono contento, ma che sia maledetto se penso di comprare il suo aiuto con una cena!”

Il Dottore non ha mai potuto resistere ad una richiesta d'aiuto, anche quando è riluttante e combattuta. 

Si volta per rispondere, scopre Shadrach che l'osserva con aria determinata. 

Non è più solo e non è ancora abituato a non esserlo. Forse non si abituerà mai all'assenza della sua compagna più silenziosa e fedele. Ma resta il fatto che non è solo, e la decisione di intromettersi – invitato – negli affari di Brannigan e di New New York non è una decisione che possa prendere da solo, non più. 

Alza un sopracciglio interrogativo, al quale Shadrach risponde con un cenno affermativo. Sì, crede anche lui di dover aiutare i Brannigan, qualsiasi sia il problema, e sì, è disposto a seguirlo dovunque decida di andare e qualsiasi cosa pensi di fare. 

“Brannigan, la cena me la prendo per quella sciocchezzuola della Motorway,” risponde il Dottore, “così ti tolgo dall'impiccio. Cos'è successo? Che situazione? Io e Shadrach vogliamo aiutarvi.”

“Ah vecchio amico,” risponde l'uomo-gatto agitando un po' i baffi, “sono contento che tu non abbia voluto ascoltarmi. Ma credo che Bran jr ti racconterà meglio di me. È in prima linea, lui.”  
“In prima linea di cosa?” domanda Shadrach, agitando le dita appositamente per provocare Valentine. Non ha mai potuto resistere ai gatti e alla loro particolare qualità di follia.

Brannigan jr ha gli occhi stretti in fessure, le orecchie appiattite contro la testa quando parla, sputando le parole in un soffio minaccioso che fa drizzare le orecchie in allarme persino al fratello minore.

“In prima linea contro gli Estranei che ci hanno invaso silenziosamente, ecco cosa.”

“Chi sono gli Estranei?” domanda il Dottore. 

Brannigan jr soffia ancora, frusta la coda ben dritta e gonfia in aria in segno di suprema stizza. 

“Gli Estranei... gli Estranei sono alieni sconosciuti che si sono infiltrati a New New York in silenzio, hanno occupato il Senato e sfruttato la brava gente di questa città per i loro comodi.”

Il Dottore scatta a sedere più attento. Mentre Brannigan jr racconta il soggiorno si trasforma nel quartier generale di un'operazione segreta.

Brannigan sgombra la tavola, Bastet si assenta al piano di sopra e torna con un faldone rigonfio di materiale e appunti.

Valentine si dondola sulla sedia, rischiando di schiantarsi per terra. 

“Sono comparsi cinquanta, cinquantacinque anni fa, dal nulla, quando abbiamo perso la Novizia Hame,” prosegue Brannigan jr e il Dottore abbassa lo sguardo per un istante, dedica un pensiero doveroso ad una vecchia amica che ha saputo cogliere al volo quella seconda opportunità di cui ha fatto il proprio _modus operandi_.

“All'inizio eravamo talmente disgregati – siamo talmente disgregati, grazie a loro – che li abbiamo accettati senza fare niente. Hanno creato posti di lavoro e noi ne avevamo bisogno, abbiamo lasciato che facessero,” prosegue il giovane Brannigan, artigliando con le unghie scoperte la superficie del tavolo. La sua rabbia è talmente intensa che neanche si accorge dei graffi che sta lasciando sul legno.

“Hanno aperto un grosso cantiere fuori città,” si intromette Valentine, che ha smesso di dondolarsi sulla sedia e si è acciambellato sul divano in una posa che presumerebbe che non possieda neanche un osso. “Che senso ha costruire una torre gigante fuori città, io non lo so. E tra l'altro ci sono gli incidenti.”

“Incidenti?”

“Sì,” prosegue Bastet, spargendo il materiale sull'intera superficie del tavolo. Trascrizioni di articoli olografici, ologrammi scattati clandestinamente, interviste e persino ritagli di giornali clandestini, volantini, appunti manoscritti. “Chi va a lavorare al cantiere non torna mai vivo. Gli operai hanno alloggio permanente nella zona dei lavori, e il progetto è talmente segreto da proibire loro di abbandonare l'area prima della fine dei lavori. Chi esce lo fa ridotto in polvere finissima, in una piccola capsula sigillata consegnata poi alla famiglia.”

“Polvere? Volevi dire cenere? Gli operai defunti vengono cremati?” domanda Shadrach, ma Bastet scuote la testa con un gesto secco e l'espressione enigmatica della Sfinge.

“Polvere finissima, quasi impalpabile. Non sono stati cremati, sono stati disintegrati.”

Il Dottore si sente come se tutto il suo sangue fosse stato drenato nello stesso momento, risucchiatogli dalle vene. I suoi cuori spasmano inutilmente sul vuoto e il suo viso è dimentato talmente pallido da mostrare il blu delle vene in controluce. Chiuderebbe le mani in pugni rabbiosi, se avesse ancora una sola goccia di linfa vitale.

Quando parla, la sua voce trema su una nota che mette sgomento a tutti i presenti, ricorda loro che quest'uomo dall'aria stropicciata, con un viso ancora giovane deturpato dalle rughe di mille preoccupazioni e gli occhi così antichi, così tristi, non è affatto umano. 

“Li avete mai visti? Gli Estranei, intendo.”

Brannigan jr allunga la mano felpata, scartabella tra chip olografici rovinati e ritagli di giornale, afferra un mazzetto di fotografie, vere fotografie vecchio stile sviluppate in una camera oscura da qualche appassionato di vecchi passatempi terrestri, ne sceglie una e la porge al Dottore.

“Un nostro affiliato è riuscito a farci avere i negativi. Gli piaceva l'antica fotografia terrestre, e a quanto pare al cantiere non hanno pensato di perquisirlo per qualcosa di tanto superato. Ma è stato scoperto, e casualmente qualche giorno dopo abbiamo avuto notizia di un incidente fatale al cantiere. Questa è l'ultima foto in ordine cronologico sul rullino che siamo riusciti a recuperare.”

La mano del Dottore trema talmente di rabbia e sgomento da riuscire a stento a reggere la fotografia, bruciacchiata e spiegazzata, ma inequivocabile. 

In primo piano un circolo metallico più grande e scuro, al suo centro un visore bluastro e luminescente. 

 

-

 

Nel soggiorno di casa Brannigan cala un silenzio talmente denso da essere quasi respirabile. Il Dottore stringe la fotografia con abbastanza forza da accartocciarla. Senza rendersene conto, ha stirato le labbra in un ringhio muto, mostrando i denti come una bestia feroce. 

“Cos'è, Dottore? Cos'è?” Anche Shadrach è impallidito, anche se il suo timore è provocato dalle ondate tossiche di furia che si spargono dal Dottore e non dalla fotografia che l'uomo tiene tra le dita, fissandola come se avesse appena intravisto il volto della sua nemesi.

Sarebbe inesatto affermare che Shadrach non abbia mai provato paura, nei confronti del Dottore. È un umano e auspicabile meccanismo di sicurezza, che Shadrach ignora di norma più che volentieri. 

Anche adesso, anche al cospetto di un'ira così improvvisa e profonda, riesce a mettere da parte il timore per la propria fragile esistenza umana. Il Dottore ha più bisogno di lui di quanto lui abbia bisogno di avere paura. 

Si alza e gira intorno al tavolo, seguito dagli sguardi perplessi dei Brannigan, osserva la fotografia da sopra la spalla del Dottore, non ne ricava niente.

“Cos'è?”

Il Dottore ringhia. Un suono primordiale e istintivo che gli si strappa dal fondo della gola, trabocca fin dall'anima. Le sue parole sono quasi indistinguibili, la sua voce è grossa e stentata.

“Un Dalek!” sputa con evidente repulsione, con furia al calor bianco che minaccia di sopraffarlo. “Un dannato Dalek! Quando credi che sia finita spuntano fuori di nuovo, ancora e ancora e ancora.”

Il Dottore lascia che la foto gli scivoli dalle dita, si copre il viso con mani scosse da insopprimibili tremiti. Shadrach esita al suo fianco, con una mano già alzata che vorrebbe appoggiare alla sua spalla. Non osa completare il movimento, teme una reazione violenta come all'inizio dei loro viaggi, quando gli incubi sanguinosi del Dottore l'hanno attirato dalle profondità della TARDIS.

I Brannigan si guardano gli un gli altri con aria molto perplessa. Purtroppo Shadrach non ha parole per loro, li nota a stento dalla coda dell'occhio. La sua intera attenzione è per il Dottore, per valutare il momento in cui potrà spezzare la tensione e riportarlo a terra.

Dopo un minuto il Dottore parla di nuovo attraverso lo schermo delle mani ancora schiacciate sul viso, contro le arcate sopracciliari, alla radice del naso, e la sua voce trema ancora ma è molto più piccola di prima.

“Ogni volta che li incontro finisco per perdere tutto.”

Shadrach si siede accanto al Dottore, non dice nulla, spera di poterlo disinnescare con la sua sola presenza. Con tutti questi occhi puntati addosso, non sa bene come gestire la situazione, abituato com'è a dover aver a che fare soltanto con il Dottore (alle strette, con la TARDIS).

È Brannigan a rompere il silenzio. Il vecchio gatto si alza e apre un armadietto con lo sportello di cristallo, ne prende una bottiglietta incisa, con intarsi in qualche misterioso metallo blu, ne versa una buona dose in un bicchiere da liquore, lo spinge di fronte al Dottore.

“Bevi tutto, vecchio ragazzo, manda giù!”

Con gran sorpresa di Shadrach, che l'ha sempre visto rifiutare o quanto meno non gradire l'alcol, il Dottore afferra il bicchiere e lo vuota in un solo bruciante sorso, tossisce un paio di volte con gli occhi strizzati e finalmente butta fuori un respiro, per quanto irregolare.

“Ancora?” Il Dottore fa cenno di no, impiega ancora un momento a ricomporsi e quando parla la sua voce è rauca, i suoi occhi mortalmente stanchi e preoccupati.

“Quanti sono? Avete un'idea?”

Brannigan jr annuisce con cautela.

“Due o tre al massimo. Pensavamo che fossero un'armata, ma sono veramente pochi. Tengono segreto il loro aspetto e – se ho capito bene – la loro identità e provenienza, ma anche i loro veri numeri.

“Cosa costruiscono?”

Brannigan jr arriccia il naso agitando le vibrisse e pesca dal mucchio di documenti una mappa dettagliata dell'area. 

“Il cantiere è qui,” indica, piantando l'unghiello su di un circoletto rosso. “Ma è completamente schermato. Neanche il satellite a mappatura olografica riesce a rilevare i dati. Se provi a consultare la mappa olografica ti restituisce un cerchietto vuoto. Come se quella zona non esistesse.”

Shadrach vede il Dottore annuire, concentrato come un generale mentre decide la strategia da adottare. Se non l'avesse studiato in ogni suo minimo dettaglio con l'interesse che in un'altra vita ha riservato a piante e germogli, Shadrach forse non coglierebbe il tremito che ancora gli pervade le mani, il tendine che gli guizza alla tempia, segno che sta serrando i denti con forza, con rabbia, con il desiderio di sentire male pur di scacciare almeno un po' un altro tipo di dolore.

“Ho bisogno di maggiori informazioni, devo controllare questo materiale. E se dobbiamo agire, dobbiamo agire in fretta. A quanto ho capito sono pochi e non hanno molte risorse. Ma quello che ev identemente non sapete è che i Dalek sono geniali. Puro odio distillato nel genio,” prosegue con una brutta smorfia che gli storce il viso. “Dobbiamo fermarli prima che possano ottenere rinforzi.”

È Bastet a parlare a nome dell'intera famiglia, a testa alta come una regina egizia.

“Siamo a tua disposizione, Dottore, tutta la famiglia Brannigan è con te.”

 

-

 

Il Dottore impiega quasi due ore a visionare tutto il materiale. I Brannigan vanno e vengono, si scambiano qualche parla a bassa voce, vivono intorno alla presenza straordinaria del Dottore e di Shadrach nel loro soggiorno senza troppa fanfara.

Completamente assorbito dalla documentazione sugli 'Estranei', come i New Newyorkesi hanno preso a chiamare gli invasori Dalek, il Dottore è solo vagamente consapevole della presenza di Shadrach alla periferia del suo campo visivo, fermamente deciso ad aiutare ma senza sapere come fare, molto spaventato, molto fiero nel non darlo a vedere.

Quando termina di farsi un'idea della minaccia rappresentata dai suoi più vecchi nemici in questo tempo e in questo luogo, il Dottore si permette un sospiro e si lascia andare contro lo schienale della sedia. 

“So che sei pieno di domande,” offre, dopo un attimo, “ma purtroppo non c'è il tempo di rispondere adesso, non a tutte. Il pericolo che minaccia questa città è il peggiore che potessimo aspettarci, e devo fermarlo, anche a costo della vita.”

Alza lo sguardo, cerca quello di Shadrach. Per un momento, l'espressione contratta del suo viso sembra volersi sciogliere in qualcosa di molto più dolce, e i suoi occhi si tingono di affetto, bisogno, amore. È soltanto un attimo, e il Dottore si richiama all'ordine. Non è il momento per i sentimentalismi.

“Io sono con te,” risponde Shadrach subito, e le parole si smorzano sulle labbra quando il Dottore scuote la testa, no-no.

“Ci ho pensato, Shadrach,” prosegue il Dottore con tono che vorrebbe essere leggero e non lo è affatto. Shadrach ha imparato a riconoscere ogni sfumatura della sua voce, dal sussurro più flebile al mugugno più assonnato, dai sottili cambiamenti del suo timbro durante il sonno, la corsa, l'amore, e la rabbia al modo tutto particolare che ha di arricciarsi intorno alle sillabe del suo nome. Lo pronuncia più spesso di quanto sia necessario, e Shadrach lo considera un modo per affermare il suo possesso. Non può dire che gli dispiaccia.

“Ci ho pensato,” prosegue il Dottore, distogliendo lo sguardo. I suoi occhi chiari si sono incupiti. Senza dubbio l'idiota sta ponderando qualche terribile gesto pieno di nobiltà e Shadrach si sente invadere dallo stesso tipo di furia che ha visto trasfigurare il Dottore poco prima. “Io... ci sono dei Dalek qui. Io credo che non dovresti venire con me. Io-- vorrei veramente che tu fossi al sicuro. E non intendo restare qui... o nella TARDIS. Intendo... portarti via, dove non ti succederà niente neanche se io non dovessi-” fa una pausa, si schiarisce la gola, annuisce tra sé e sé per farsi coraggio. “Anche se io non dovessi riuscire a tornare.”

Trascorre un lungo attimo, scandito dall'abiezione del Dottore, che tenta inutilmente di leggere una reazione adeguata sul viso di Shadrach e dal serrarsi dei pugni di quest'ultimo, che continua a chiudere e riaprire le dita nel tentativo di trasformare le proprie mani in armi letali.

Per quando ama questo pazzo sconsiderato, Shadrach dovrebbe proprio prenderlo a pugni, fino a spaccarsi le nocche che gli prudono nell'anticipazione di una spietata collisione.

Ma è seduto accanto a lui, troppo vicino per poterlo colpire in maniera efficace e anche nella rabbia più incoerente non sarebbe capace di colpirlo con l'intento di fargli veramente male. 

Scatta in piedi, rovesciando la sedia con fragore. La famiglia Brannigan potrebbe benissimo non esistere, per quel che lo riguarda, anche quando tutti fanno capolino dai diversi accessi del soggiorno per constatare la fonte del frastuono.

Non può picchiare il Dottore, ma deve sfogare in qualche modo il travaso di bile che sta per strangolarlo. Assesta un pugno piuttosto soddisfacente al tavolo, ne trae un lamento ligneo e lo stridio delle gambe che strisciano sul pavimento, spostate dall'impatto.

“Dottore, tu _senti_ quello che dici o ti piace talmente il suono della tua voce che apri la bocca e dici la prima cosa che ti passa in mente?”

Quando il Dottore non risponde, Shadrach colpisce ancora una volta il tavolo, con uno schiocco vivo di legno ferito che fa trasalire il Dottore. 

“Mi ascolti? Io non vado da nessuna parte. Se pensi di fare l'eroe tragico e morire da solo, ti sbagli di grosso. Se pensi che io mi lasci scaricare così soltanto per salvarmi la pelle, ti sbagli di grosso.”

Riprende fiato per lanciarsi in una nuova stringa di improperi e proteste, il Dottore ne approfitta per infilare una o due parole, appena udibili.

“Shadrach, è una pazzia.”

La voce di Shadrach aumenta di volume, piena e feroce e carica di forza. Il Dottore ne è travolto come dalla piena rovinosa di un fiume.

“Sì, è una pazzia, lo so, _grazie tante_. È stata una pazzia fin dall'inizio, ho rischiato la vita fin dall'inizio, ciò non vuol dire che non lo rifarei. Ogni singola stupida cosa. Anche adesso. Se mi dicessi di tornare in quel dannato labirinto, lo farei. Se mi dicessi di tornare su Genesis o su Hellfrog, farei tutto daccapo. Folle? Sì. Lo so. Ma non ti permetto di scaricarmi per andare a sacrificarti da solo. Se oggi viviamo, viviamo insieme. E se moriamo, pazienza. Moriremo insieme.”

In un'altra occasione il Dottore troverebbe mille spiegazioni per il senso di umido che gli riscalda gli occhi. Un bruscolino o forse la luce troppo forte o forse un'allergia misteriosa. 

Questa volta non può negare che ciò che gli pizzica gli occhi e li rende lucidi siano lacrime della più profonda e sincera commozione.

Oh, le disperde abbastanza in fretta perché si noti soltanto a stento il modo in cui i suoi occhi luccicano, ma anche se nessun altro se n'è accorto, lui _sa_ di averle dovute dissimulare. 

Essere desiderati, essere voluti a tal punto è un'emozione che lo priva di ogni parola e ogni raziocinio. Ha viaggiato con compagni d'ogni genere e razza. È stato per loro nonno e tutore, una figura paterna e un professore, un migliore amico, un compagno d'avventura. Li ha amati tutti, ha ricevuto in cambio il loro affetto, la stima, l'ammirazione. Ognuno gli ha permesso di mettersi un po' in mostra e in cambio gli ha donato calore e confronto. 

Pochissimi hanno avuto il coraggio di toccarlo come ha osato fare Shadrach, di avvolgerlo nel proprio amore incondizionato intenso come fiamme, come il tempo, come le pieghe più recondite dello spazio (il Dottore mette da parte un pensiero per una donna dal sorriso lustro e malizioso, per il suo sguardo ad un tempo innamorato e divertito).

Shadrach sbuffa e raddrizza la sedia, la trascina accanto a quella del Dottore, si rimette a sedere. Alza una mano per appoggiarla sulla sua guancia e sente qualcosa dentro di sé rompersi un po' quando quel vecchio meraviglioso idiota socchiude gli occhi e si lascia sorridere appena appena.

“Quando ho deciso che dovevo averti,” mormora Shadrach, e non gli sfugge lo sbuffo del Dottore alla presunzione delle sue parole, “tu mi hai detto che mi avresti bruciato, che sarei andato a fuoco con te. Io ho accettato. Non rinnego la mia promessa, non lo farò mai. Non dubitare di me.”

Il Dottore appoggia la mano alla sua, allunga l'altra per afferrarlo per la spalla, tirarlo verso di sé. 

“Perdonami,” sussurra, troppo piano perché chiunque altro possa sentire e poi esita. 

La certezza inesorabile di non sopravvivere alla giornata gli ghiaccia i cuori, lo rende disperato di avere ancora un po' di quel calore, ancora un po' di quell'amore. Un 'ti amo' maldestro, ancora rigido per il disuso, gli indugia sulle labbra, vorrebbe venir fuori. 

Ma il Dottore morirebbe piuttosto che pronunciare parole tanto definitive, anche quando l'occasione lo richiede più di suggerirlo. Dirlo ad alta voce sarebbe ammettere le pochissime possibilità di una buona riuscita della missione che hanno appena scoperto di avere, che hanno appena concordato di vivere insieme fino ad una risoluzione, qualsiasi essa sia.

Questo è più importante di qualsiasi parola e di qualsiasi dichiarazione, e il Dottore le ributta giù a forza, ripete piuttosto un 'perdonami' che Shadrach preferisce troncare a metà con un bacio, storto e scomodo, inappropriato e un po' disperato. 

 

-

 

Il piano è di muoversi poco dopo l'alba, per raggiungere il cantiere nel pieno del lavoro e approfittare della confusione per infiltrarsi senza farsi notare. 

“C'è un passaggio attraverso le fognature,” annuncia Bastet, “porta direttamente all'interno della base.”

Brannigan ha insistito per accompagnarli, per quanto ognuno dei suoi figli abbia protestato per l'inutile pericolo corso dal padre nell'esporsi con loro. 

“Qualcuno dovra pure fare la guardia, eh?” risponde Brannigan, cocciuto ma sorridente. Il Dottore non avrebbe difficoltà nell'individuare il terrore malcelato nei suoi occhi, di fronte alla sua intera cucciolata pronta a sacrificarsi per il bene comune. Ma il Dottore non vede Brannigan come non vede nei dettagli nessuno dei suoi ragazzi. È pronto a proteggerli, a essere sempre certo che stiano bene durante l'operazione, ma non riesce a empatizzare con loro. Tutte le sue risorse empatiche sono sintonizzate su Shadrach, che in questo momento ringrazia Brannigan e poi torna al suo fianco.

Brannigan resta al di fuori del cantiere, di guardia all'entrata delle fognature attraverso la quale vede scivolare i suoi tre figli, il Dottore e Shadrach in rapida successione.

Non appena spariscono del tutto, richiudendosi alle spalle il tombino, si fa il segno della croce, si mette a sussurrare uno dei vecchi inni della Motorway.

È un vecchio gatto nostalgico, e per quanto la Motorway fosse uno strazio per una lunga serie di motivi, gli inni erano tra le sue cose preferite. Gli inni e Valerie ovviamente, entrambi giovani anche se non giovanissimi e pieni di speranze e progetti.

Ah, ma il passato è per definizione trascorso, andato, e l'unica cosa da considerare qui e ora è la sicurezza dei suoi marmocchi, quindi fa la guardia al tombino e snocciola uno dopo l'altro inni e preghiere.

 

-

 

È Bastet a guidarli attraverso i corridoi sotterranei umidi e sgocciolanti fino all'apertura dall'altro lato, dalla quale emergono separandosi subito. Per quanto movimento ci possa essere, è difficile non notare un gruppo di cinque persone improvvisamente comparso dal suolo.

“Io, Bran e il Dottore andremo in cerca dei padroni di casa,” inizia Bastet, “Valentine e Shadrach Ford cercheranno il Cronoannichilatore.”

Nei fascicoli in casa Brannigan il Dottore ha appreso della presenza di questa macchina speciale, in grado di causare un violento cortocircuito ai circuiti temporali presenti nell'esoscheletro dei Dalek e danneggiare se non uccidere la creatura all'interno. 

L'arma è stata creata e perfezionata a costo di numerosi tentativi da un'altra squadra per la resistenza contro gli Estranei, amici stretti dei ragazzi Brannigan trucidati in seguito alla scoperta delle loro attività. In quanto al macchinario, è stato confiscato dagli Estranei, messo al sicuro in attesa di essere distrutto senza effetti collaterali.

“Non sarebbe più prudente assicurarsi di trovare il marchingegno prima di farsi scoprire, Bas?” domanda Valentine, guardandosi intorno e frustando la coda riccioluta in aria. “Sarebbe un'arma in più.”

“Credo che il Dottore desideri parlare con gli Estranei, voglio dire, con i Dalek,” ribatte Bastet, con un fremito determinato delle vibrisse. 

“ _Parlare_?” Esclama Valentine, subito bloccato dalla mano pesante di Brannigan jr sul braccio, che gli intima imperiosamente il silenzio o quanto meno un tono più basso. Sono nascosti dietro un capannone e nessuno sembra prestare loro attenzione, ma non si può contare sulla distrazione dei Dalek molto a lungo. Presto o tardi verranno individuati, e sarà bene essere tutti d'accordo prima che questo accada.

“No, ma, _parlare_ con gli Estranei? Dottore, perdonami, ma perché dovresti volerci parlare? Vuoi finire disintegrato?”  
“Non dovete venire con me quando sarò con loro,” risponde il Dottore, secco e distante, “e non pretendo che capiate, non ho modo di spiegarvi cosa sia un Dalek e per quanti e quali motivi e con che intensità io li detesti. Ma ho bisogno di provare a parlare con loro. Ho bisogno di dare loro una scelta.”

Se non fosse turbato fino al midollo dalla presenza dei suoi storici, indistruttibili nemici, il Dottore dovrebbe fermarsi a congratularsi con se stesso per la propria guarigione faticosa ma in via di completamento. 

Da quando Corvinus si è ridotto ad un'unica, enorme pira funeraria è la prima volta che pronuncia la parola 'scelta', senza voler tentare di cambiare a priori e per suo specifico desiderio il risultato di una situazione. 

Vorrebbe disperatamente salvare New Earth dalla minaccia più spietata e imbattibile che l'universo abbia mai sputato fuori, ma per farlo non può basarsi soltanto sulla forza, sul potere inaffidabile e corrotto di un'arma che cancella ogni cosa senza permettere di offrire spiegazioni.

Ha sempre concesso a chiunque di spiegarsi, e ha sempre offerto un'opportunità per cambiare in meglio. 

Oggi deve farlo anche se l'idea lo terrorizza e il suo sangue canta al pensiero di distruggere i suoi incubi peggiori in una manciata di secondi e tornare intero e contento alla TARDIS con Shadrach, ripartire e svanire nel Vortice verso dozzine di ridicole avventure.

Potrebbe, ma non può, perché il tempo del suo egoismo è arrivato alla fine e questa, per quanto terribile e ingiusta, è la prova che deve superare.

 

-

 

Sono soltanto in tre, più malconci di quanto il Dottore li abbia mai incontrati, con pezzi mancanti e apparecchiature difettose. Sono dei rottami che si fanno trovare facilmente, troppo facilmente.

Ah, ma certo. Ha sento le fauci della trappola scattargli indosso fin da quando ha sentito parlare del passaggio attraverso le fognature. È stato stupido a non cogliere gli indizi seminati con attenzione, il piano perfetto per attirarlo nelle maglie della rete.

“Ha funzionato, contenti? Eccomi qua, il vostro peggiore incubo. Cosa ci fate qui? Perché questa fabbrica?”

Ha affrontato i Dalek più volte di quante abbia piacere a ricordare, ogni volta con un attrezzo più inutile dell'altro. Una volta li ha convinti di possedere un'arma letale sventolandogli sugli _eyestalk_ un biscottino con la marmellata (ed era un trucco già vecchio), ma quella volta possedeva ancora tanta presunzione e tanta voglia di mettersi in mostra. 

Questa volta è a mani nude, una scelta senza dubbio azzardata quando si trova di fronte alle creature di puro odio che da centinaia di anni provano a fargli la pelle. Il suo record di sopravvivenza, comunque, è eccellente anche in condizioni disperate. Forse anche oggi eviterà di essere sterminato.

Li osserva con disgusto e repulsione, li guarda considerarlo e studiarlo, analizzarlo e confrontarlo con le proprie banche dati.

Il Dalek alla sua sinistra è cieco, ha perso l' _eyestalk_ fino alla radice e resta fermo e in attesa di comunicazioni dagli altri due. Quello alla sua destra ha soltanto un braccio, e la parte inferiore del suo guscio manca totalmente di sfere. 

Quello al centro sembra integro, ma non può parlare. Terminata l'analisi, comunica i dati ai suoi compagni. 

È il Dalek cieco a parlare a nome di tutti.

“NESSUNA CORRISPONDENZA NEL DATABASE, QUEST'UOMO È IL DOTTORE MA NON E' INDICIZZATO. OCCORRONO MAGGIORI INFORMAZIONI. SPIEGAZIONI, SPIEGAZIONI, SPIEGAZIONI!”

“Come, non mi riconoscete? O forse siete troppo malridotti persino per ricordarvi di me? Salve, sono il Dottore e anche questa volta io vi fermerò, è chiaro? Cosa ci fate qui, da dove venite?”

Il Dalek cieco si consulta con gli altri in un teatrino muto che avrebbe del ridicolo se non avesse del grottesco.

I Dalek sono misericordiosi soltanto nella misura in cui la morte che causano è rapida e totale. È difficile che prendano prigionieri come è difficile che curino i malati. Se in un'occasione hanno conservato gli invalidi, i folli e i feriti per un loro perverso senso di eleganza e bellezza, non è stato soltanto in nome della reverenza per chi ha subito queste offese in guerra, ma anche per uno strisciante senso di vergogna (e forse timore, perché un Dalek è rigoroso controllo e non c'è modo di controllare la malattia) nei confronti di chi non rappresenta più la perfezione della razza Dalek. 

Non c'è posto per gli storpi e i mentecatti di loro, a meno che la loro utilità non sia tanto grande da giustificare l'offesa ai sacri canoni. Dalek Caan era pazzo e malato, delirante nelle sue profezie tanto precise, ma sembrava servire ad uno scopo importante. Si poteva dunque sopportare il disagio della sua malattia. 

È tanto più assurdo, quindi, che questi tre Dalek difettosi abbiano deciso di fare squadra nonostante gli evidenti danni subiti in qualche incidente che il Dottore ignora, sostenendosi a vicenda. In altre situazioni non avrebbero esitato a sterminarsi a vicenda senza un solo suono di protesta.

Il laborioso conciliabolo termina dopo qualche secondo, e il Dalek cieco riprende la parola.

“PROVENIAMO DALLA GUERRA ATTRAVERSO UN EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT.”

“La Guerra? _Quella_ Guerra?”

Il Dottore riderebbe se la risata non gli si gelasse in gola per la dannata ingiustizia di tutto ciò. Non bastano i Dalek a _Nuova Nuova Manhattan_ (come se la vecchia non avesse già avuto abbastanza incursioni), non basta l'attentato alla sua coscienza che sono questi tre esseri ridicoli e pietosi, non basta pensare a Shadrach (sempre in sottofondo nei suoi pensieri) e ai pericoli ai quali si sta senza dubbio esponendo in nome suo, per il suo bene. No, non basta. Devono anche tirare in mezzo la Guerra, come se da allora non avesse collezionato ancora una vasta gamma di orrori. E poi ci si chiede perchè non dorme mai. 

“LA GUERRA DEL TEMPO.”

“La Guerra è sigillata, come diavolo avete fatto a venirne fuori?”

“CON ENORME SACRIFICIO.”

“E vi siete schiantati qui, attraverso tempo e spazio, capisco.” Il Dottore inizia a camminare su e giù, immerso nei propri pensieri. Gli _eyestalk_ dei due Dalek vedenti lo seguono attentamente. “Beh, è finita! Capito? La Guerra è finita, chiusa, abbiamo perso tutti, contenti? Che cosa ci fate ancora qui? Cosa aspettate?”

“ATTENDIAMO ORDINI.”

“Ordini? Da chi dovrebbero venire gli ordini?” Fuori dalla finestra è giorno pieno, il cantiere è in piena attività, soprattutto nella zona centrale, quella che sembra una torre alta e sottile coperta di impalcature. “State costruendo un'antenna... un segnalatore. Un grosso segnalatore, abbastanza potente da spingere il segnale oltre lo spazio. Ma chi pensate di contattare, mh?”

Un nuovo giro di consultazioni rallenta la risposta, ma alla fine i tre Dalek sembrano concordi nel rivelare l'informazione al Dottore.

“ATTENDIAMO ORDINI E SOCCORSI. CONTATTIAMO LA CRUCIBLE.”

Questa volta gli sfugge veramente una risata che non ha niente di divertito, un suono cattivo e sgraziato. Sta ridendo delle loro disgrazie, della loro situazione disperata al punto da essere comica, comica al punto da essere disperata.

“Non avete più niente da aspettare o contattare, branco di idioti! La Crucible è stata distrutta, Davros sconfitto, non avete più niente. Non c'è più nessuno che vi venga a cercare, e non ci sono ordini se non uno e quello posso darvelo io, distruggetevi! Adesso!”

Eccola la Tempesta Incombente, ecco il Predatore dei Dalek, il Distruttore di Civiltà. Hanno dormito a lungo dentro il Dottore, mentre tentava di risalire la china dopo l'ultima rovinosa sconfitta. 

Ogni volta che inciampa sui Dalek, ogni volta che li incontra finisce per perdere ogni cosa, incluso se stesso. Ogni volta, si fa il torto di lasciar trasparire il peggio di sé, e questa volta non è un'eccezione.

“NON SEI CAMBIATO DALLA GUERRA, DOTTORE. TU SEI COME NOI. DANNEGGIATO E SOLO. PERCHE' NON TI DISTRUGGI?”

Il Dottore si ferma. 

“Perchè non mi distruggo? Perchè c'è ancora tanto che posso fare! Posso provare a fare del bene, posso provare a salvare delle vite, posso provare a rimediare a tutto il male che ho fatto. E voi che motivo avete? Avete invaso una civiltà, interferito con il suo sviluppo. Ci sono state morti inutili, soltanto per poter provare a contattare una _mothership_ che non c'è più.”

“DATO IMPOSSIBILE DA ACQUISIRE. SAPPIAMO SOLTANTO ORA CHE LA CRUCIBLE È PERSA. HAI VINTO, DOTTORE. SIAMO SCONFITTI. COSA FARAI ADESSO? CI STERMINERAI COME FAREBBE UN VERO DALEK?”

La tentazione è forte al punto di fargli tremare le mani. Da qualche parte nell'edificio Brannigan jr e Bastet stanno seguendo il progresso di Valentine e Shadrach alla ricerca del Cronoannichilatore. Basterebbe una sua comunicazione, un solo cenno, per mettere fine all'incubo.

Ma non può. Non può, perchè l'unica caratteristica paurosamente positiva di un Dalek è la sua onestà, e quello che il Dalek cieco gli ha detto, le sue parole prive di sentimenti se non la rabbia e l'odio, suonano tremendamente vere. 

Ha già ordinato a un Dalek di autodistruggersi, in risposta ha ottenuto una frase che ha ancora il potere di fargli venire gli incubi, sei vite più tardi.

_Saresti un buon Dalek._

Se ordina a questi tre rottami di autodistruggersi non sarà meglio di loro, non sarà superiore alla loro morale distorta per quanto possa desiderarlo con la forza distruttiva di una supernova.

Deve offrire loro una scelta, per il bene della propria anima, per l'equilibrio e per la giustizia, anche se significa andare contro ogni suo istinto e ogni suo doloroso ricordo della Guerra.

“Andatevene, partite e sparite dalla mia vista. Io non posso ordinarvi di distruggervi, e non posso sterminarvi. Avete il diritto ad una seconda opportunità, come tutti, me compreso. Vorrei veramente sbagliarmi, su di voi.”

I tre Dalek si consultano per un lungo attimo silenzioso, fatti salvi i rumorini meccanici di _eyestalk_ e braccia meccaniche. Sembra esserci disaccordo tra le tre parti, ma viene poi superato in favore dell'unanimità.

I tre Dalek si schierano come un plotone di esecuzione, alzano all'unisono le braccia armate. 

“IL TUO RAGIONAMENTO NON HA SENSO, DOTTORE. SEI UN NEMICO DEI DALEK, VERRAI STERMINATO. STERMINARE! STERMINARE! STERMINARE!”

Ecco, è finita.

Verrà fulminato e disintegrato e ridotto in pulviscolo talmente fine che nessuna rigenerazione, nessuna Sacerdotessa della Fiamma della Noia Eterna su Karn potrà mai rimetterlo insieme. 

Se ne andrà con un ennesimo fallimento, e con la piccola consolazione di sapere Shadrach ancora vivo, sopravvissuto a lui almeno per qualche secondo (non si illude, i Dalek sanno dei suoi compagni). È più di quanto possa dire per tutti i suoi precedenti compagni, destinati ad abbandonarlo con la crudeltà della più naturale delle cause. Umani, e le loro vite così brevi e fragili.

Non è pronto, non lo sarà mai, il vecchio ragazzo che non ha fatto altro che correre da quando ha scrutato nell'Untempered Schism e ha sentito soltanto il terrore e lo sgomento e le infinite possibilità dello spazio e del tempo sussurrargli invitanti e folli.

Cade un silenzio imbarazzante, lunghi secondi si succedono senza che il colpo giunga e ponga fine alle sue sofferenze, ai rimorsi della sua coscienza. 

Riapre gli occhi, vede i Dalek abbassare le fruste, osservarsi perplessi e un po' ubriachi. Nella sua concentrazione sulla sua fine tanto prossima non si è accorto di uno spostamento d'aria lieve ma deciso, che sembra aver attraversato l'intero edificio, forse anche l'intero cantiere.

Sotto i suoi occhi i Dalek traballano e vacillano, sprizzano scintille dai circuiti, vomitano fumo dall'interno dei gusci robotizzati. 

Il Dalek cieco spalanca l'esoscheletro in una nuvola di fumo, mentre quello muto rotola fino a schiantarsi contro la parete. Sarebbero comici, se non stessero morendo. 

Con un ultimo guizzo disperato dei tentacoli deformi, il Dalek cieco ha uno spasimo, poi il suo occhio gonfio e bulboso si chiude definitivamente. 

Sono morti. 

 

-

Shadrach e Valentine sono di fronte al deposito numero 15, al piano 5S, quinto sotterraneo. È stato facile localizzare l'arma: il registro degli incidenti sul cantiere riporta in massima parte cause dovute a disattenzione durante lo stoccaggio di materiali radioattivi. C'è del genio nel nascondere le proprie malefatte in piena vista, dove nessuno riuscirà a vederle perché confuse nel quadro generale, apparentemente legittimate.

“Non puoi entrare,” mormora Valentine, con il fiato corto per la corsa a rotta di collo giù per scale e corridoi che li ha portati qui. Si appoggia al muro con una mano, mentre Shadrach cerca di guardare oltre il vetro della porta, disturbato dal proprio riflesso. 

“Non c'è un altro modo,” risponde Shadrach, appoggiando la mano sul vetro. É una suggestione, o indovina la puntura delle radiazioni, il modo in cui gli morderanno la pelle e gli faranno esplodere la testa? Sarà una morte lenta e dolorosa o un incubo progressivo?

È un pensiero morboso e terribile e tuttavia non può fare a meno di contemplarlo. 

Ha già scelto. 

Ha già scelto quando ha visto il Dottore sbiancare di fronte alla foto del Dalek a casa Brannigan, ha scelto quando si è ammaccato la mano contro il legno pur di non prenderlo a pugni, per ricordargli della esistenza e della sua lealtà. Ha scelto già molto tempo prima di questi ultimi avvenimenti, ha scelto quando ha deciso di restare con lui dopo Euridix, quando ha seguito le sue urla nel buio della TARDIS, e si è avvicinato a rischio di essere scacciato con violenza, l'ha stretto e l'ha tenuto finché l'incubo non è andato via.

Ha scelto ogni giorno in cui ha teso la mano per stringere la sua e ha squadrato le spalle con determinazione per riuscire a contenere il più possibile della sua angoscia, della sua rabbia, della sua fragilità. Ha scelto quando ha deciso di dover superare le barriere gelate a guardia dei suoi sentimenti, quando ha concettualizzato la necessità di vedere il suo viso triste e stanco distendersi nella bellezza di un sorriso e la sua scelta è stata ricompensata quando i suoi occhi lontani e anziani si sono accesi di una sfumatura più calda.

Non può spiegare niente di tutto questo a Valentine, non è il luogo e non è il tempo e il giovane gatto non capirebbe.

Lui stesso, se tornasse su 221b per incontrare il suo se stesso più giovane, tutto preso dalla malattia delle DRYAD, non capirebbe quello che prova e quello che adesso lo spinge ad annuire a se stesso, a confermare la propria decisione.

“Valentine, torna di sopra, raggiungi gli altri, stai con loro. Devi lasciarmi solo.”

“Ma perchè? Cosa devi fare? Non vorrai mica entrare lì dentro, è una follia!”

“Sì, è una follia,” ribatte Shadrach, irritato, una frazione dell'irritazione con cui ha investito il Dottore a casa Brannigan. “Come è una follia che il Dottore sia da solo e disarmato contro i Dalek. Hai visto la sua faccia? Hai visto come è cambiato quando ha scoperto che si trattava di loro?”

Valentine sospira un po'. Forse Shadrach non sarebbe in grado di spiegargli un bel niente, ma certo Valentine non è stupido e la sua espressione parla più di mille discorsi.

“Sei una persona coraggiosa, Shadrach Ford.”

Shadrach scuote i riccioli, no-no.

“Non me lo perdonerà mai. Ma visto che neanche io potrei mai perdonarmelo se non riuscissi a salvarlo, suppongo che correrò il rischio.”

Valentine è estremamente riluttate ad allontanarsi e ad un certo punto Shadrach non può più occuparsi di lui, ha altro per la testa.

Squadra le spalle, ben dritto come quando era un giovane esploratore fiero, talmente giovane da avere ancora le guance rosa e gli occhi limpidi, e preme il bottone di apertura della porta, aspetta che si richiuda per aprire la seconda.

All'interno del deposito 15 l'aria è soffocante, si chiude su di lui come un guanto troppo stretto, gli spinge il respiro fuori dai polmoni. Bastano pochi secondi perché la pelle inizi a formicolare, le membra si facciano pesanti. Non può guardarsi intorno, non ha tempo e non c'è niente da vedere comunque.

C'è soltanto una semplice cassetta di legno al centro del deposito, ci si avvicina in fretta, prima che il respiro gli manchi del tutto.

Il coperchio non è neanche inchiodato, va giù con un colpo di mano. 

È ridicolo come tante scelte si possano ridurre anche metaforicamente allo schiacciare un bottone. 

Il Cronoannichilatore ne ha uno, tondo e rosso al centro di circuiti complessi in un approssimativo guscio trasparente. Shadrach non lo sa, non lo saprà mai, ma il Dottore avrebbe due o tre cose da dire riguardo a provvidenziali bottoni rossi. Riguardo a scelte difficili, riguardo alle conseguenze di quelle scelte.

Shadrach non lo sa, forse può immaginarlo, e in questo momento non ha importanza né la sua ignoranza né la sua immaginazione. 

Ha già fatto la sua scelta.

Ha fatto la sua scelta molto tempo fa, non è questo il momento di esitare. 

Tira un respiro tossico e difficile e allunga una mano, preme il bottone con forza.

Il congegno sembra prendere vita, accendersi e sputare qualche scintilla. Un'onda d'urto dall'energia spaventosa lo spinge all'indietro sul pavimento polveroso del deposito, gli schiaccia via il respiro.

Ristà per un lungo attimo, cerca di respirare in quell'atmosfera tossica e pesante, di recuperare le forze. Forse potrebbe ancora uscire, forse potrebbe ancora salvarsi, e forse no. 

Ogni sua cellula sta urlando in agonia, miliardi di miliardi di piccole urla a comporre un crescendo roboante. 

Non sa se siano allucinazioni, non sa se sia dovuto all'onda generata dal Cronoannichilatore o alle radiazioni che si aggrappano ad ogni suo atomo e lo scuotono. 

Si raggomitola per terra e nella polvere, si stringe forte su se stesso, si tiene la testa che scoppia e spera che finisca presto.

 

-

 

Ha vinto e non sa neanche come, non è la più meravigliosa delle sensazioni?

Delirante di gioia all'essere ancora vivo, per quanto questa vita sia piena di dolore e acciacchi, il Dottore arretra dalla scena grottesca formata dai tre Dalek esanimi, inizia a correre.

Si imbatte in Brannigan jr e Bastet, fermi in una sorta di sala controllo costellata di monitor. Ce n'è uno sul cortile nel quale sono emersi, uno sull'accesso dalle fognature. Come aveva pensato, era tutto prestabilito. 

Non ha importanza, non ha importanza. Oggi ce l'ha fatta, oggi ha vinto senza neanche doversi sporcare le mani e il trionfo lo rende illogico e frenetico. 

Deve trovare Shadrach e stringerlo, perché non è morto e il futuro è salvo, un futuro che potrebbe anche contenere cose piacevoli e felicità.

Abbraccia Brannigan jr di slancio, sotto gli occhi freddi di Bastet, che tuttavia si concede un sorriso sottile.

“Ce l'abbiamo fatta!” esclama il fratello, stringendo il Dottore e schiacciandogli istintivamente i polpastrelli rigonfi sulla schiena, come se volesse impastare. È un riflesso tutto felino della sua gioia e del suo sollievo e se non si controlla finirà persino per fare le fusa.

“Dove sono gli altri? Stanno bene? Shadrach, Valentine?”

“L'ultima volta che li ho sentiti, erano ai livelli sotterranei, Dottore. Secondo le nostre informazioni, il Cronoannichilatore doveva trovarsi lì sotto, da qualche parte. Immagino che l'abbiano trovato e attivato, mh?”

“Immagino di sì,” risponde il Dottore, ebbro di gioia.

La sua lunga vita non gli ha insegnato a diffidare di una vittoria troppo facile, e della caduta tanto più violenta che attende l'uomo che si innalza troppo nella propria presunzione.

Il suo trionfo dura veramente poco, un glorioso attimo che rifulge accecante prima di spaccarsi come una caramella stretta tra i molari.

C'è un allarme che suona da talmente tanto tempo che il Dottore ne ha perso coscienza, l'ha escluso a forza dalla propria consapevolezza. Nella beata confusione della vittoria, quando l'esultazione si mischia con l'euforia della morte scampata per un attimo, è facile non sentire un segnale d'allarme.

Brannigan jr compare al suo fianco, controlla i suoi schermi e i suoi visori con una fretta che il Dottore non comprende. 

È finita, e per una volta, solo oggi, per una volta soltanto tutti vivono. _Meno i Dalek_ , sussurra la sua coscienza, ma riesce ancora a metterla a tacere. Gli ha dato una scelta, e gli è costato molto più di quanto pensasse. Ha già fatto molto, può soltanto migliorare.

“Dottore,” lo chiama, e il tono urgente nella sua voce mentre schiaccia tasti e preme levette con i suoi polpastrelli felpati gli fa venire in mente una cosa. Un particolare che lo tormenta e viene costantemente respinto al mittente per non intaccare la sua concentrazione in attimi cruciali.

 _Dov'è_ Shadrach? Dovrebbe essere ben tornato su ormai.

“Dottore, c'è qualcuno nel livello 5S.””

Livello 5S, livello 5S. Un sensazione di soffocamento dice al Dottore che quel livello non contiene le cucine, o i bidoni della spazzatura. Non è un innocente magazzino. 

“Cos'è il livello 5S, Brannigan?”

Brannigan jr stacca le dita felpate dagli indicatori, evita il suo sguardo anche quando il Dottore l'afferra per le braccia e lo scuote.

“Rispondi! Cos'è il livello 5S?”

Si dice che i gatti facciano le fusa in momenti di estremo piacere o estremo disagio e anche qui nell'anno 5 miliardi e 221 la scienza non è concorde a definirne la causa o l'effetto. Brannigan jr inizia a vibrare quasi visibilmente con la forza del suono che fuoriesce dalla sua gola, tradisce il suo nervosismo. 

“È- è il punto di attivazione del Cronoannichilatore, Dottore,” sputa fuori Brannigan jr, molto malvolentieri.

“Dove si trova? Dov'è?!” Il Dottore lo scrolla ancora, e a Brannigan jr si arricciano le labbra sui denti, pronto a soffiare il proprio disagio. Desiste, quando ha finalmente il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, constatare che il viso del Dottore ha perso almeno due sfumature di colore e i suoi occhi scuriti dalla preoccupazione.

“Quinto livello sotterraneo, è il deposito numero quindici. Dottore,” continua il giovane, afferrandolo per il polso prima che il Dottore possa spiccare la corsa. “I depositi del quinto livello sono di massima sicurezza. Niente sbarre né porte, sono protetti con diffusione massiccia di radiazioni _stet_.”

Il Dottore ritira la mano come scottato, e Brannigan jr si rimpicciolisce un po' sotto il suo sguardo. È di nuovo la creatura aliena e antica che ha urlato nel modesto soggiorno dei Brannigan quando ha scoperto la presenza dei Dalek a New New York, e il giovane si sente profondamente intimidito, spaventato e scosso dall'intensità del suo sguardo fin nel midollo.

“Un motivo in più perché io vada, allora,” commenta il Dottore con voce tesa al punto di spezzarsi e si incammina senza guardarsi più indietro.

Non può aspettare un ascensore neanche per un secondo ed essere chiuso nella cabina lo renderebbe immediatamente pazzo e pericoloso. Scende dieci rampe di scale a rotta di collo, saltando gradini e scivolando giù per lunghi tratti. 

Crede di aver scansato Valentine, durante la sua discesa, ma non ne è certo, non è certo di niente che non abbia a che fare con il suo obiettivo, in questo momento.

Al quinto livello sotterraneo c'è un silenzio profondo al punto da risultare assordante, innaturale nella sua completa privazione di stimoli.

Brannigan jr deve aver disattivato l'allarme dal pannello di controllo ai piani superiori, il Dottore ci pensa di sfuggita mentre controlla la numerazione dei diversi depositi, ognuno con una semplice doppia porta a tenuta stagna sbloccata da un comune bottone. Nessun riconoscimento tattile – i Dalek non possiedono il senso del tatto – nessun lucchetto, nessuna serratura. 

Soltanto una semplice doppia porta per contenere l'inferno.

Il Dottore ha già visto l'effetto delle radiazioni _stet_ sul corpo di un uomo, un miliardo d'anni fa. Quel povero ragazzo su Malcassairo ha sacrificato la vita per far partire il razzo diretto a Utopia, disintegrato in un mulinello di atomi confusi per il bene della sua razza.

Ignora come abbiano fatto i Dalek a venirne in possesso, ignora persino se siano le stesse radiazioni, o se provengano da un punto più vicino della fine dell'universo.

Sia come sia, interrompe ogni superflua considerazione quando giunge fuori dalle porte del deposito 15, e si ferma.

Il Dottore osserva il suo riflesso nel vetro della porta a tenuta stagna, per un attimo molto più lungo di quanto sia necessario a prendere una decisione.

L'ha già presa, era già implicita nel momento in cui ha capito cosa fosse questa parte dell'edificio, chi vi fosse intrappolato, cosa stesse accadendo.

Non ha fatto mai molto caso al suo viso in questa vita. È una faccia come un'altra, un po' segnata, un po' sbattuta. È la faccia di un ex soldato sui quarant'anni umani, con un paio di rughe d'espressione troppo profonde e gli occhi ancora chiari ma stanchi. 

Non saprebbe dire se ci sia particolarmente affezionato, non ci ha mai fatto caso. Si è limitato a lavarsi e a radersi il viso ogni giorno senza un grammo della vanità che ha piacevolmente ostentato per alcune delle sue vite precedenti. È stato vecchio, è stato giovane, è stato bello e affascinante, è stato palesemente brutto e tuttavia pieno di carisma, e ogni volta ha pensato di essere il non plus ultra. Non questa volta, e forse una volta ancora, molto tempo fa, con quelle orecchie ridicole.

Non crede che sentirà la mancanza di questo corpo, e non ha un solo rimpianto quando squadra le spalle e preme con forza il pulsante di sblocco della porta a tenuta. 

Oltre il primo set di porte, in attesa che si richiudano dietro di sé lasciando aprire la prossima serie, il Dottore ha ancora un attimo per tornare in dietro. 

Lo scarta senza neanche vederlo, senza che il suo trascorrere possa scalfirlo. Oltre due serie di porte non poteva vedere l'interno del deposito, ma con un solo strato di vetro riesce a intravedere una sagoma raggomitolata sul pavimento.

Se avesse ancora qualche dubbio, questo e la folata d'aria pesantissima, intensa che l'investe all'aprirsi delle porte sarebbero più che sufficienti a spazzarlo via.

È già morto per aver assorbito troppe radiazioni, una volta tante vite fa. Anche quella volta ci si è messo di mezzo un umano. Un semplice, splendido, meraviglioso umano pieno di coraggio e pietà, al quale ha confessato che sarebbe stato fiero di averlo come padre.

Anche se ricorda ancora con un briciolo di vergogna di avergli urlato cattiverie indegne nel momento più teso, sa che lo rifarebbe in ogni momento, tornerebbe indietro per rifarlo pur con tutta l'angoscia del non voler lasciare quella vita e quel corpo.

Questa volta l'angoscia ha tutta un'altra sfumatura, il peso dell'atmosfera in questo deposito, il gesto disperato con cui Shadrach è raggomitolato per terra, le mani a stringersi la testa, artigliando quasi i capelli, neanche fosse congelato in un urlo senza voce.

Il Dottore è accanto a lui in due passi, seduto per terra sul pavimento scabro in un battito di ciglia, fa presto a stringerlo come è stato stretto infinite volte, a lasciare che si appoggi a lui come ha fatto fino ad ora con la squisita noncuranza della consuetudine. 

Le palpebre di Shadrach si schiudono di un millimetro sui suoi occhi pallidi, si richiudono come se il semplice gesto fosse troppo doloroso, mentre si accoccola come una bambola di pezza frusta e sgonfia contro la spalla del Dottore, e quest'ultimo pensa nel peggiore dei momenti che con ingratitudine, con supponenza, non gli ha mai detto quanto lo ami, non è mai stato in grado di sputare quelle due parole, e ora è- è troppo tardi.

“Vai via...” La voce di Shadrach gratta come se avesse la gola troppo secca o gonfia, ma pur stentata ha un tono perentorio, venato di preoccupazione. 

“No,” ribatte il Dottore, ugualmente lapidario. Gli occhi gli bruciano, inizia a sentire mille minuscoli punti di fastidio e pesantezza, ma ciò non gli impedisce di tuffare le dita tra i riccioli sulla nuca di Shadrach, fare in modo che appoggi la testa alla sua spalla.

Potrebbe portarlo in infermeria, portrebbe portarlo sulla TARDIS, potrebbe tentare un viaggio disperato fino alla Nuova Sorellanza della Plenitudine, ma niente di questo avrebbe alcun risultato pratico. 

Shadrach sta morendo.

Niente potrà fermare il processo, niente potrà alleviargli la sofferenza, niente potrà salvarlo. Il Dottore sente due punture dietro gli occhi, un calore liquido e sospetto dietro le palpebre. Nell'atmosfera falsa e satura del deposito irradiato è difficile accorgersene, ma quando si passa la mano sul viso e l'alza tutta bagnata si rende conto di star piangendo.

“Non vado da nessuna parte,” ripete con più gentilezza sui ricci di Shadrach, chinandosi per baciargli la fronte, le palpebre, le guance, la bocca – soltanto un attimo, soltanto un momento.

Cerca la sua mano, la stringe, riceve in cambio una debole stretta. È tutto sbagliato. Shadrach è più alto, più grande, più forte, più bello. È quello che l'ha letteralmente preso e scrollato per le spalle, minacciando di prenderlo a pugni se non si fosse riscosso. È quello che non ha mai avuto paura a sputargli in faccia verità scomode e sentimenti inattesi. 

È sbagliato che ora sia debole e inerme, quasi rimpicciolito dal dolore e dalla paura. 

“Sei un idiota,” mormora Shadrach in un soffio esasperato, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte, come se respirare costasse troppa fatica. “Morirai anche tu.”

Il Dottore scuote piano la testa, se lo stringe più vicino, ascolta entrambi respirare in modo laborioso. 

“Non voglio essere da nessun'altra parte,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, quando Shadrach chiude gli occhi, li riapre subito alle sue parole. Il Dottore prova un sollievo immotivato e folle che dura soltanto un attimo. Ha paura che ogni respiro, ogni battito di ciglia, ogni battito del suo cuore sia l'ultimo e non può processare correttamente quest'idea. Non sotto questi neon sterili e troppo fievoli, immerso com'è in un'atmosfera densa e tossica, mentre ogni sua cellula prende la decisione cosciente di distruggersi.

“Faresti una cosa per me?” sussurra Shadrach contro la sua spalla e il Dottore sa di cosa si tratta, lo indovina dal peso gelido che gli si schiaccia sui cuori, gli preme fuori l'aria dai polmoni, gli trasforma il sangue in ghiaccio. Non è l'effetto delle radiazioni, questo, che pure si stanno ingegnando per smantellare ogni struttura all'interno delle sue cellule, disperdere ogni catena di comando all'interno del suo RNA, distorcerlo, disintegrarlo. 

“Qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa,” risponde a voce troppo alta per la penombra opprimente e intima, per il sussurro sfibrato di Shadrach, per il pallore cinereo che lo pervade, per i suoi occhi chiarissimi sotto le ciglia scure appena appena sollevate.  
Non è una promessa a vuoto. È la prima volta che Shadrach chiede qualcosa per sé, ed è l'ultima occasione che il Dottore ha per accontentarlo.

“Qualsiasi cosa,” dice un'altra volta, e alza la mano libera dalle dita di Shadrach per accarezzargli la guancia. L'altro accenna un piccolo sorriso, raccoglie le forze prima di parlare ancora.

“Voglio vedere la Terra... prima di- prima di morire. Ho sempre voluto vedere la Terra.”

Per la seconda volta, il Dottore si accorge di avere il viso invaso dalle lacrime. 

Non può dire di no. Quali che siano le sue riserve, le sue regole imposte autonomamente all'idea di ritornare sul suo pianeta preferito, ha giurato di esaudire il desiderio di Shadrach, qualsiasi esso sia.

“D'accordo. Va bene. Ce la fai a metterti in piedi?” 

Shadrach annuisce piano, non contento apre gli occhi quanto basta per scoccare al Dottore uno sguardo pieno di determinazione, completo di un minuscolo sorriso.

“Devo.”

 

-

 

È una fortuna insperata che la TARDIS sia alla fine del corridoio, neanche avesse letto nel pensiero del Dottore, e avesse tentato di raggiungerlo nel momento del bisogno estremo.

Già quel breve tragitto è sufficientemente penoso. Shadrach si regge in piedi a stento, e il Dottore è in condizioni migliori soltanto perchè la sua fisiologia aliena è più resistente. Si aspetta che da un momento all'altro un bagliore dorato inizi a trasparire da sotto la pelle, e si augura che accada il più tardi possibile, anche se soltanto pensare a quel 'più tardi' gli strozza il respiro in gola più di quanto non gli riesca già difficile respirare.

Al di là delle porte della TARDIS scivolano entrambi in terra come sacchi vuoti, esausti. È la nave a richiudere le porte in un soffio, attivarsi e calcolare le coordinate. 

“Portaci sulla Terra, vecchia ragazza, scegli tu dove e quando,” ordina, e la TARDIS commenta con un _whorp whorp_ stranamente entusiasta, a cui il Dottore non bada in un primo momento, preso com'è dall'accomodare Shadrach contro di sé il meglio possibile, stringergli forte la mano come per esortarlo a tener duro, a resistere ancora un attimo. 

“Parlami,” mormora Shadrach ad occhi chiusi, respirando piano, tutto raccolto tra il Dottore e una paratia. “Raccontami.”

“Cosa vuoi che ti racconti, mh?” domanda il Dottore, passandogli una mano nei capelli con delicatezza. Non fa ancora male, ma sente distintamente ogni sua cellula vibrare come un cristallo sul punto di spaccarsi in mille pezzi, un tintinnio diffuso e assordante, una vibrazione di fondo che lo scuote nella sua essenza. 

_Non ancora_ , pensa, _resisti un altro po', soltanto un altro po'._

“La Terra.”

“È un pianeta di livello 5 nel sistema noto come 'Sistema Solare',” inizia il Dottore, “orbita intorno alla stella nota come 'Sole'. Tutti gli umani di tutte le galassie originariamente provengono da lì, sai. C'è un po' di Terra anche in te. Qualche tuo lontano antenato doveva provenire da lì.”

“E i terrestri... come sono?”

Il Dottore non risponde in tempo. Come sono i terrestri? Bambini che muovono i primi passi, piccoli e provinciali nella loro arretratezza, geni capaci di voli pindarici nella scienza e nell'immaginazione. Immensi in confronto alla loro fragilità, meschini in confronto alle loro potenzialità. Il Dottore li ama con tutte le loro imperfezioni, li ha amati per un tempo molto lunghi, ha desiderato proteggerli, ha fatto di tutto per essere sempre con loro nel momento del bisogno. Più e più volte ha legato il proprio destino a quello degli umani, e per lungo tempo durante questa vita se n'è privato.

La TARDIS segnala l'atterraggio proprio mentre il Dottore sdipana questa riflessione, troppo complicata per il frangente, troppo lunga per i tempi decisamente ristretti.

Mette via il pensiero, si concentra sull'aiutare Shadrach a rimettersi in piedi.

 

-

 

**Londra, Regno Unito, Pianeta Terra – 2013 (data non pervenuta)**

 

Non vanno lontano. Appena fuori dalle porte a Shadrach cedono le gambe. Pur sostenuto dal Dottore, scivola contro la TARDIS fino a ritrovarsi seduto sull'erba. Il Dottore si accoccola accanto a lui, intreccia le dita di una mano alle sue, stringe forte e maschera abilmente un forte crampo che minaccia di piegarlo in due. Non ancora, non è il momento, il suo corpo dovrà aspettare un attimo. 

“Benvenuto sulla Terra, Shadrach,” annuncia il Dottore, guardandosi intorno con la stessa meraviglia dipinta sul viso di Shadrach.

Su Londra splende un cielo perfettamente azzurro. Dev'essere il 2013, a giudicare dall'aria, ma al Dottore neanche interessa l'epoca precisa, il giorno esatto, se sia domenica o magari sabato (oh, i sabati!), Natale con le sue mille insidie o piuttosto il giorno delle Olimpiadi. 

Dieci, cento, mille piccoli dettagli e informazioni gli tornano alla mente, scoppiettando come bollicine in un calice di spumante a Capodanno. 

È sulla Terra dopo un esilio interminabile, tanto più amaro se considera che nessuno l'ha mai ufficialmente sancito, se non il più ferreo censore all'interno della sua stessa coscienza. 

Sarebbe potuto tornare prima, ma non si è mai giudicato degno di farlo.

“Come si chiama questa città?” 

È evidente che Shadrach faccia fatica a parlare, il Dottore se ne accorge da come serra le dita intorno alla sue per darsi forza, per scacciare la stanchezza e il buio che premono su di lui e lo spossano. 

“Londra. La spedizione che fondò Hudson partì da qui molto tempo fa. O tra qualche decennio, nel tempo locale.”

È profondamente ingiusto e ironico, persino crudele che il Dottore abbia soltanto questi pochi secondi per aprirsi veramente a Shadrach, lasciarsi intravvedere il lato più giocoso e solare della sua personalità, il suo amore per la conoscenza e la condivisione, il suo affetto indiscusso per un luogo che considera una seconda casa e un popolo che considera una seconda famiglia.

La stretta di Shadrach sulle sue dita si è allentata. 

“Londra...” mormora quasi sovrappensiero, mentre appoggia la testa alla spalla del Dottore, come un bambino assonnato dopo una lunga giornata di visite turistiche sotto il sole, e tira un piccolo sospiro.

Ha soltanto senso che questa sia la sua ultima parola. Il Dottore non lascia andare la sua mano neanche quando si rende conto di non sentire più il lieve solletico del suo respiro contro il collo, il battito del suo cuore attutito contro la spalla, sotto le sue dita. 

Non si muove quando un aereo solca il cielo lasciandosi dietro una lunga scia bianca e spumosa, che lentamente si sfrangia e si dissolve, e non si muove quando si alza un vento leggero che intesse canzoni segrete nell'erba. 

È ironico che il suo ritorno sulla Terra sia ad un tempo tanto bello, rispecchiato da questa giornata magnifica, e tanto ingiustamente tragico, l'ultimo istante della persona che con la sola forza della propria unica e microscopica vita umana l'ha salvato. 

Stringe Shadrach, gli sposta i riccioli dalla fronte, vi depone un bacio e le sue lacrime. 

Non è più il pianto quieto di prima. È il grumo ghiacciato sui suoi cuori che finalmente si scioglie e trabocca, lo fa piangere come un bambino, un pianto brutto e sgraziato pieno di singhiozzi. Piange come non ha mai pianto, piange per Shadrach e per se stesso e per quello che è stato e quello che sarebbe stato.

Piange per Corvinus, finalmente, anche se tutte le lacrime del mondo non basterebbero a lavare il sangue e la cenere di quel pianeta morto.

Piange per la Terra, che ha voluto e sognato e temuto e che ora è qui intorno a lui più bella di come la ricordasse, a portata di mano se soltanto volesse riprendersela.

Piange finché non è vuoto e secco e rauco, e Shadrach è così freddo ma non riesce a lasciarlo andare. 

Non subito, non ora, mai.

È costretto a spostarsi quando un nuovo crampo lo travolge, lo piega in due sull'erba come un ubriaco qualsiasi, già ciucco di venerdì mattina. Tossisce un rivolo di energia dorata che subito si disperde nell'aria. 

Sta iniziando.

Sta iniziando e brucia come se ogni suo globulo rosso avesse preso fuoco, come se ogni sua cellula si fosse disciolta, come se ogni neurone fosse esploso.

Fa appena in tempo a mettere piede oltre le porte della TARDIS, con un pensiero a Shadrach lì fuori da solo. Non può lasciarlo lì da solo, non può, deve tornare indietro a prenderlo, metterlo al sicuro.

Ma tutto brucia, anche i suoi pensieri, anche le sue parole, anche le sue lacrime. Al Dottore sfugge un grido, un grido che contiene ogni sfumatura del suo dolore, della sua colpa, della sua sofferenza. Poi l'energia rigenerativa esplode e l'avvolge, l'abbraccia stretta come un'amante gelosa, e ogni cosa si disperde in volute di tenebra dorata.

 

-

 

Potrebbe dormire per sempre, affogare nelle profondità di questo oblio, beatamente incosciente. 

Invece sta affiorando in superficie, lo sente in ogni centimetro del suo corpo, nella sensazione della griglia della sala controllo sotto di sé, nello spostamento d'aria proveniente dalle porte rimaste aperte. 

La luce del giorno gli spiove in faccia, gli fa strizzare gli occhi. Non è pronto ad aprirli, non sa come si fa. 

Non sa chi è.

Stringe istintivamente le dita di una mano, le riapre, le richiude, ne prova la mobilità delle giunture e la sensibilità del tatto. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e non le vede, ma le percepisce più sottili e allungate rispetto all'ultima volta, rispetto a poco fa.

Il processo non è completo, lo sa già e lo sa ancora meglio quando tossisce un po' e una nuvoletta dorata lascia le sue labbra. 

Ma ha delle cose da fare, delle cose che forse ora sfuggono alla sua mente in disordine, e che deve completare prima di potersi concedere qualsiasi riposo.

Mettersi in piedi è un esercizio di coordinazione che quasi sfugge al suo controllo. Sente le ginocchia piegarsi troppo in fondo, troppo lontane, e il suo corpo rispondere ad uno sforzo eccessivo, come se tentasse di sollevare un peso maggiore e venisse quindi sbalzato dall'errata percezione. 

Più alto e più leggero, quindi. Leggero va bene, leggero vuol dire veloce, vuol dire che questi piedi nuovi e sottili che sguazzano nelle scarpe e premono fastidiosamente contro la punta sono i piedi di un uomo che corre. 

Come se non avesse fatto altro nella sua vita.

Si aggrappa alla console con quelle dita sconosciute, il tocco freddo del metallo è la prima sensazione della sua nuova pelle. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, strizzati contro tutto quello che potrebbe aggredire la sua vista, imprimersi per la prima volta sulle sue retine e nella sua memoria. 

Il metallo è la sua prima sensazione in questo nuovo corpo, ne sente quasi il sapore amaro sulla lingua mentre pensa a quello che ha appena abbandonato. 

Poche ore fa – sembra trascorsa una vita – ha pensato che non avrebbe avuto molti rimpianti a lasciarlo, che la sua vanità non avrebbe sofferto molto nel cambiare un'altra volta, magari in meglio. 

Lo crede ancora, ma la sensazione della console sotto le dita, il metallo che vibra leggermente nel sussurro vitale della TARDIS, quella carezza fredda gli ricordano che è stato il suo vecchio corpo ad essere toccato da Shadrach, toccato e amato e venerato con una cura e un amore che non ha mai ritenuto di meritare fino in fondo.

A tentoni varca le porte, esce sull'erba guidato dal calore, dalla sensazione della luce sul viso. Il suo primo sguardo non è per la sua amata Londra nella sua amata Terra, risplendente in una giornata perfetta. 

È per Shadrach, che sembrerebbe addormentato con la testa riccioluta contro il legno blu della TARDIS, se il suo colorito non fosse sbagliato, e il suo torace così fermo. 

Forse dovrebbe riportarlo a casa su 221b, forse dovrebbe consegnarlo ai suoi familiari perché possano comprendere l'enormità di quanto è accaduto. 

Dovrà spiegare e raccontare, e la gola gli si chiude in un mezzo singhiozzo al solo pensiero. 

Osserva il minuscolo sorriso che è rimasto sulle labbra di Shadrach dopo aver pronunciato il nome di Londra, come se si fosse assopito ruminando un concetto piacevole, un'associazione di idee, un ricordo prezioso. 

No, Shadrach resterà qui. Il pioniere di una colonia lontana nel tempo e nello spazio riposerà nel suolo della Madre Terra, ascolterà il sussurro di un vecchio pianeta, le storie intessute nelle radici degli alberi.

 

-

 

C'è troppo silenzio a bordo della TARDIS, quando torna a bordo dopo aver seppellito Shadrach, dopo aver sostato al suo fianco per un lungo momento, cercando parole che non hanno voluto farsi afferrare. 

Si è allontanato da lui soltanto all'ennesimo colpo di tosse, all'ennesimo segnale di una rigenerazione ancora non del tutto completata. Questo nuovo corpo si sta ancora resettando, e chiede a gran voce un riposo per il quale il Dottore non ha proprio tempo. 

“Portami su Hudson,” comanda alla TARDIS con la sua nuova voce, quella voce che risuona estranea e sbagliata all'interno del suo cranio. 

Non si è ancora visto in faccia, non ha nessuna urgenza di farlo.

“E cancella la sala di musica,” prosegue, e quella voce strana e diversa suona ancora più strozzata, resa falsa dall'emozione che gli stringe la gola. 

La TARDIS segnala entrambe le azioni come completate, si tuffa nel Vortice rotolando attraverso spazio e tempo come una palla da biliardo sul più liscio dei tappeti verdi. L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno il suo ladro in questo momento è la sua insolenza. 

Per tutto il tempo in cui ha viaggiato con Shadrach, il Dottore non si è mai dimenticato del motivo per cui l'ha preso a bordo in primo luogo. Il fato delle DRYAD gli è rimasto in mente, chiuso in un angolino anche quando Shadrach ha ritenuto che tutto fosse ormai perso, quando ogni tentativo di tornare indietro nel tempo giusto per terminare quella missione li ha condotti altrove, a sbrogliare altri grovigli.

Se il Dottore credesse al destino, penserebbe che sia sempre stato scritto – nelle stelle, nel Vortice, sulla linea della vita di Shadrach – che sarebbe toccato a lui completare la missione che avrebbe dovuto aiutare e che ha finito per rendere impossibile. 

Arriva su Hudson senza alcun problema, nel tempo giusto, nel luogo giusto. Si concede persino di guardare con sospetto la TARDIS per questa sua improvvisa, precisa solerzia, poi ripesca la carta psichica, si presenta come il Dottor John Smith, Xenodendrobiologo in missione da 221b (i cuori gli danno un sussulto spiacevole, mette via quel dolore per dopo), ottiene in cambio l'elusivo vaccino, le spiegazioni necessarie per curare le astronavi ibride.

“Sai dove devi portarmi,” ordina alla TARDIS mentre ripartono da Hudson. Il contenitore del vaccino è appoggiato alla console, tra il Time Rotor e lo zigzag plotter, al sicuro all'interno del suo campo visivo. Non ha intenzione di perderlo di vista.

 

-

 

**221b, colonia umana (giurisdizione del pianeta base Hudson nel sistema Baker Street), anno 63, quinto mese.**

 

Questa volta atterra nel mezzo di una delle vecchie serre idroponiche, sotto le foglie lussureggianti di un banano.

Anche se si sforza di non guardare, di non vedere, ogni germoglio, gemma, fiore e radice gli balza agli occhi, gli ricorda una frase, un commento, il motivo di una risata negata da troppo tempo. È sicuro che quei fiorellini azzurri laggiù non siano quello che crede, ma somigliano abbastanza da riempirlo di déjà vu troppo crudeli per i suoi pensieri ancora confusi. 

Si è appena rigenerato, e le sue scatolette ordinate negli scaffali della memoria sono precipitate per terra, aprendosi e lasciando libere ogni sorta di reminiscenze, come se i pensieri più recenti non fossero già abbastanza complicati da gestire.

Esce dalla serra a grandi passi, ignorando la ragnatela gigante sopra l'entrata, i ragni viola che sicuramente non provengono da Radagast ma potrebbero essere lontani cugini.

Dovrebbe parlare con Carlos. 

Dovrebbe cercarlo, e consegnargli il vaccino, riferirgli di Shadrach. 

È l'ultima cosa che desidera fare, ed è quasi pronto a sgattaiolare attraverso la base come un ladro, lasciare la preziosa medicina nel posto in cui sarebbe prontamente intercettata, tornare sulla TARDIS nel silenzio del Vortice, nel silenzio da cui è dovuto uscire proprio partendo da qui in compagnia di un passeggero non voluto e non richiesto.

Ah, no. 

È un vigliacco, è un bugiardo, ha la corporatura di un uomo che corre, che ha sempre corso, che non ha mai fatto altro che correre. L'aspettano lunghe ore di sonno quasi ininterrotto, e ore di veglia ancora più lunghe a contemplare un silenzio dal quale non voleva essere espulso e nel quale non sa come tornare, che non sa come farsi piacere di nuovo. 

Non può iniziare questa vita con un ennesimo rimpianto, un altro sassolino da aggiungere alla montagna che si trascina sulle spalle. 

Segue il corridoio che porta ai nuovi hangar, riconosce la strada per averla fatta seguendo il camice bianco di Carlos e il suo sorriso lucente. Per questo pianeta è trascorso soltanto un mese. Trenta giorni standard composti ognuno da trenta ore standard. 

Carlos è in fondo all'hangar, appoggiato alla scrivania e a braccia conserte. Sta parlando con una donna alta in uniforme militare. Sono entrambi chiaramente in servizio, ma non stanno parlando di lavoro. Il Dottore fa presto a cogliere la distanza che li separa, il linguaggio dei loro corpi, le reazioni reciproche ai commenti e ai piccoli movimenti involontari dell'uno e dell'altra. 

La donna è alta e forte, dà un'impressione di potenza, una tempra da guerriero. Anche se da lontano non distingue le parole, il Dottore coglie il suo tono: preciso e pragmatico, venato di preoccupazione.

Se questa è la moglie di Carlos – il Dottore ha pochi dubbi – i due ragazzini che scorrazzano di qua e di là attraverso l'hangar giocando a nascondino tra le DRYAD e fermandosi ad osservarne i complicati apparati devono essere i suoi figli. 

Il Dottore ne scansa uno mentre attraversa la sala per avvicinarsi agli adulti immersi in conversazione. Man mano che si avvicina, riesce a distinguere l'argomento.

“Ancora nessuna notizia?” 

Carlos scuote la testa perfetta, no. 

“Niente. Saresti la prima a saperlo, lo sai. È come se fossero scomparsi nel nu- oh, lei chi è?” 

Carlos si illumina e sorride, senza riconoscerlo ma aspettandosi notizie, la donna si volta e il Dottore vorrebbe più che mai fuggire.

Non si sbaglia, questa è senza dubbio la moglie di Carlos. Ma le onde dei capelli, il taglio degli zigomi e la forma – il colore! - degli occhi gli dicono che deve essere la sorella di Shadrach. 

Il Dottore neanche risponde, trattiene perfino il respiro sotto l'assedio dei loro sguardi speranzosi. Si aspettano che abbia la soluzione al loro problema – ce l'ha, è nel cofanetto tra le sue mani – ma si aspettano anche notizie di Shadrach, notizie che confortino i loro peggiori incubi, buone notizie. Di quelle, non ne ha neanche una.

Stanno per subissarlo di domande, le sente crescere e montare come una marea infuriata. Alza una mano per metterli a tacere, quando parla sente la sua nuova voce tremare un po'. 

“Dottor John Smith, in missione speciale da Hudson. Ho il vaccino per le DRYAD, le procedure per crearlo. Non sarete più isolati.”

Fa una pausa, mentre il silenzio si tende tra di loro – sotto gli occhi scuri e buoni di Carlos e quelli pallidi e duri di Sharisse – e si costringe a sputare fuori quelle parole tremende.

Vorrebbe dire molto di più di un semplice 'mi dispiace' a corollario della sua comunicazione stentata, quasi clinica. Ma sente i suoi nuovi occhi bruciare di lacrime, i suoi cuori stringersi e dolere, crampi maligni azzannarlo allo stomaco. 

Sharisse stritola Carlos in una stretta quasi crudele, occhi chiusi mentre impreca sotto voce e il Dottore fa due passi indietro, due passi che diventano cinque, e poi diventano dieci, è fuori dall'hangar.

Ora può fuggire, ora può andare via, ora il cerchio è chiuso e può portare il proprio dolore altrove, lui che non ha nessun diritto di aggiungere angoscia ad altra angoscia. Che Carlos e tutta la sua famiglia piangano in pace la propria perdita, senza che il Dottore sminuisca il loro dolore confrontandolo alla scala immensa della sua vita e della sua sofferenza.

Via dunque, via nel vortice, via verso qualsiasi orizzonte.

“Portami da qualche parte,” ordina alla TARDIS, girando intorno alla console come un pazzo, neanche fossero i passi di una danza appena inventati. Tira lo scanner con sé per poterlo controllare mentre gira e gira in tondo, aggiusta questo settaggio, controlla quel parametro. 

“Allora? Deciso?” domanda insistente quando la TARDIS non sputa fuori coordinate precise, neanche fosse incerta di poterlo sguinzagliare attraverso il cosmo quando è in queste condizioni.

“Forza!” incita lui, e lei obbedisce. 

Lo porta a vedere la neve blu cadere dai rami di Pandora, e lo porta sotto i cieli arcobaleno, nell'intrico delle mangrovie di Flamingo Keys, lo porta all'inizio dei tempi, sulle scogliere appena sbozzate delle isole Aran, a guardare i flutti infrangersi sulle rocce e a pensare di potersi spezzare in mille frammenti di schiuma come quelle onde, di sbattere sulle rocce e anestetizzare i propri cuori.

Lo porta dovunque le venga in mente di poterlo portare, e corre, corre con lui, corre dietro di lui faticando a tenere il passo e corre avanti, costringendolo ad andare più veloce.

Corre finché la corsa non lo porta abbastanza lontano da averlo riportato a se stesso, da consentirgli un passo più posato, un'occhiata meno folle alle meraviglie del creato, di ogni creato.

Succede un giorno che il Dottore inizi a camminare, pur a passo svelto, pur sempre frenetico e stravolto, e quel giorno la TARDIS sa che la fuga è finita, e il cerchio si è chiuso sull'inizio di una nuova storia.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Note**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Prima di tutto, andate a leggere il Manifesto linkato nelle note iniziali
> 
> \- Euridix è stata un'idea - geniale - di **Pans**.
> 
> \- Ho scippato le radiazioni _stet_ dalla 3x11 Utopia
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Ringraziamenti**
> 
>  
> 
> \- In primo luogo e dal profondo del cuore, a **Nykyo NA**. Ci si incrociava sul web da una vita e mezza e non avevamo mai parlato. Se non fosse stato per un commento ridicolo sullo Spotted, non avremmo fatto conoscenza (che peccato!), non avremmo trascorso quasi due mesi a plottare, scrivere, ridere e commuoverci e soprattutto non avremmo creato un intero universo in costante espansione, non avremmo creato 15 e 16 e 17 e tutti i Dottori futuri che la fantasia vorrà fornirci.  
>  Con 15 è giunto Shadrach, e con la loro chimica coinvolgente sono arrivate le loro avventure. Folli e tragiche e meravigliose e devastanti.  
> Grazie. Senza di te non solo non avrei avuto quest'idea (e quindi già vinci come 'conductor of light' per dirla come Sherlock, anche tu già brilli di tuo), ma non avrei avuto neanche la persistenza di completarla. Grazie per ogni incoraggiamento, ogni commento, ogni parola affettuosa, ogni consiglio, ogni lacrima che ti ho sottratto, e ogni risata che ti ho donato.  
> E grazie per avermi regalato questi due ragazzi meravigliosi, due personaggi che sono venuti alla luce già vivi, pretendendo di avere voce in capitolo. Non me ne libererò presto. Grazie, grazie, grazie.
> 
> \- E grazie a **Pans** , che pure conosco dall'altro ieri ed è come se vivesse da sempre sotto la mia pelle e dentro la mia testa. Pans, grazie. Per avermi ascoltato delirare alle 3 di notte, per avermi riempito di musica, per aver gettato la benzina sul fuoco del mio angst (B U R N), per aver sostenuto il mio 15 come se si trattasse di sostenere te stessa (see what I did here), e per esserti zittita in un silenzio impensabile quando ti ho sottoposto il finale. Grazie. 
> 
> \- Grazie a **Nari** perché è bella e dolce e forte e se ne rende conto solo la metà delle volte, e ha voluto ritrarre i miei ragazzi in un raro momento di serenità. Non importa quanto abbiano sofferto, dall'inizio fino alla fine. In quel momento, con quel coniglietto spaventato e batuffoloso tra le dita erano entrambi contenti e sereni. A volte basta veramente poco per essere felici. E quindi grazie cuore mio <3
> 
>    
> \- Grazie a **Yu** che si è presa i miei scleri ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte e che è una delle persone più carine e dolci del creato  <3
> 
> \- Grazie a **Ariadne** che ha fatto il tifo in ogni momento. E' bellissimo conoscersi da una vita e ritrovarsi whovian insieme!  
>     
> Grazie poi a **Def** che mi ha dato della vacca (credo XD), a **Liz** contro la quale ho perso la sfida per una manciata di parole e a tutti quelli che adesso mi sfuggono nel mio momento di commozione.  
>  Forse dimentico di citare qualcuno, ma sappiate che vi amo, qualsiasi cosa siate, chiunque siate e comunque vi chiamiate. Questa storia non esisterebbe senza il vostro supporto, il vostro incoraggiamento costante, e il vostro affetto. Grazie.


End file.
